Forgotten
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Summary is inside. Please read and review.
1. The Accident

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha**

**Hey everyone! Here's my next story. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

Summary- During a battle with a demon the group gets hit with a powerful blast. When the smoke clears there is no trace of Kagome. After searching for a week the group assumes she's dead. Then exactly one year later a strange half demon appears. And while all this is accuring Naraku has been growing stronger and now has a few tricks up his sleeve. What happened to Kagome? Who is the strange half demon? And what is their connection to Inuyasha? Read and review.

**Chapter One- The Accident**

It was just like every other day in the fedual era. The Inu group was once again searching for Naraku and the jewel shards. Inuyasha was at the head of the group with Kagome right behind him, Shippo on her shoulder talking her ear off, and Sango with Kilala in her arms and Miroku beside her were at the back. "Would you shut up?!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo, getting annoyed with all his talking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

"What?! The kid needs to learn to shut up! He talks WAY too MUCH!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to mean!" Shippo whined while pretending to cry.

"Now look what you did! Inuyasha........" Kagome screamed.

"Wait......what are you doing.......I didn't mea..."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha could even finish what he was saying. Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground and waited for the affects of the spell to ware off. Kagome walked by him acting like nothing had happened. As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha jumped up and turned to Kagome.

"What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome kept on walking.

"That was for being mean to Shippo." Kagome replied.

"What!?! Why do you always take his side?!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice even louder. Miroku came up.

"Now Inuyasha, I think you need to calm down." Miroku said calmly.

"Shut up monk! I don't need a lecture from you!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed turning back to face him.

"What? Now are you going to say I was being 'mean' to the monk?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Why are you always so rude and mean to everyone?" Kagome yelled while coming back over to him.

"Well, why do you have to be so damn annoying?!" Inuyasha screamed in her face.

"Your the one who always starts these pointless fights!" Kagome shouted while pointing her finger at him.

"Me?! Your always yelling at me even when I don't do anything!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"NO I DON"T!! Every time I yell at you, it's because you deserve it! You idiot!" Kagome shouted back.

"Well, sometimes I just want you to leave and not come back! I don't need to burden myself with you and I never did! I just kept you around because you could sense jewel shards!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone went silent. All the anger left Kagome and she looked at Inuyasha comepletly hurt.

"Oh.....I get it.......sorry for being a burden." Kagome whispered before turning around a heading down the path. Inuyasha just did his famous 'feh' trying to make it seem like he didn't care. Sango came up and smacked him.

"Your such a heartless, stupid, jerk!" Sango shouted, "How could you say that to her!? She cares so much about you and now you just said that she's only a shard detector to you! Damn it, you're worse then the monk!" Sango then ran to catch up with Kagome. Inuaysha just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"No, Inuyasha. This time you're going to have to fix this on your own." Miroku replied to Inuyasha's unasked question. Just when he was about to head down the path they heard two screams.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said before he bolted down the path as Miroku ran after him at a lot slower pace. When Inuaysha got to where the screams came from he saw Sango and Kilala lying on the ground while the demon was sqeezing the life out of Kagome. "KAGOME! Let go of her!" Inuyasha shouted while pulling out Tetsiugia. He lept up and cut the demon's hand off then caught Kagome as she fell. Kagome started to cough as she tried to get air back in her lungs. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked not paying attention to the demon.

"Inuy....hind.......ou." Kagome tried to say.

"What?" Inuyasha asked right before the demon hit him in the side sending him flying across the battlefield. He got up and growled. Inuyasha and the demon continued to fight while Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo went to see if Kagome was alright.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked while kneeling in front of her. Kagome nodded since she still couldn't catch her breath. The they all heard Inuyasha scream. When they looked up the demon had periced Inuyasha's chest with it's now enlargened claws. Kagome stood up and grabbed her her bow and arrows and ran towards the demon. She notched an arrow and aimed at the demon.

"Let him go!" Kagome shouted. The demon chuckled. Right when Kagome was about to shoot her arrow the demon throw Inuyasha into her and the two slid across the ground. Inuyasha slowly got up and turned to Kagome.

"You okay?" he asked but Kagome didn't respond. "Kagome?" He reached down and turned her head to find her unconcious. The rest of the Inu group ran in front of Inuyasha and Kagome ready to fight.

"I'll take care of this." Miroku said getting ready to open the wind tunnel. The demon opened its mouth and shot an huge energy blast at the group. The beam hit the group directly and sent them all flying backwards. When the smoke cleared the demon was gone.

"Is everyone okay?" Miroku asked while rubbing his head and getting off the ground.

"I am." Shippo responded while jumping down from the branch head landed in.

"We're fine over here." Sango replied while helping Kilala stand. The group looked around to see Inuyasha on the far side of the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" they all shouted and ran to him. Sango checked to see if he was okay.

"He's fine. He's just unconcious." Sango said with a sigh of relief.

"Umm, guys? Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked while looking around the clearing. The others looked too but there was no sign of Kagome anywhere.

"Sango, Kilala. You two bring Inuyasha back to Kaede's while Shippo and I search for Kagome." Miroku instructed. Sango nodded and put Inuyasha on Kilala's back before climbing on. Kilala then took to the sky. Three hours later Sango and Kilala returned to help with the search.

**A Week Later**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find he was inside a hut. Panic started to flare inside him until all of the fimilar scents hit his nose. He then realized he was inside Kaede's hut. 'How'd I get here? What the hell happened to me?' he thought. Just then Shippo came into the hut with a bucket of water.

"Inuyasha you're awake. That's great to know." Shippo said in a monotone voice.

"You don't sound to happy about it?" Inuyasha said. He then picked up the scents of Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kaede outside but couldn't pick up a strong scent of Kagome's. Meaning she hadn't been there in awhile. He looked at Shippo in confusion. _'Kagome should be here too. If not lying here recovering from her injuries, she should still be here.'_ he thought. Kagome was always there to treat his wounds, no matter how upset she was with him. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked. Shippo looked down sadly.

"Not here." Shippo replied.

"I can see that! But where is she?" Inuyasha asked again. A little more desperate this time. He had to know where she was. Shippo didn't answer and Inuyasha got mad. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and lifted him off the ground. "Where is she?"

"Inuyasha, put Shippo down." Sango ordered. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Where's Kagome? What are you guys keeping from me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"She's gone Inuyasha." Miroku said while walking into the hut to stand behind Sango.

"What do you mean by 'she's gone'?" Inuyasha asked.

"We mean she's dead." Sango replied just above a whisper. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He dropped Shippo and shook his head in disbelief.

"No....NO! She's not dead! She's can't be dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha we found no trace of her. Nothing not even her scent. She didn't make it through the battle. We're so sorry. We know you cared a lot about her." Sango said.

"Get out." Inuyasha ordered not looking at them.

"But Inuyasha...." Shippo started.

"GET OUT!!" Inuyasha shouted. The group sighed and walked outside leaving the half demon alone.

_'She can't be dead! I won't believe it. She can't be dead! She promised not to leave me. Kagome's not dead.'_ Inuaysha thought. He then felt something running down his cheeks. He reached up to find that he was crying. "She's not dead." he whispered before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Well there you have it. That's the first chapter. I will update A.S.A.P. Until next time, please review. Byes^_^**


	2. Who Am I? Where Am I?

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story.**

**Hey, everyone. It Finally SUMMER! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Forgotten. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Who Am I? Where Am I?**

She felt something cold on her forehead and she could hear faint voices in the background. Her whole body ached and her head was killing her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a small room with one window and a door. At that moment all these scents and sounds filled her nose and ears. She tried to cover them the best she could but there was no stopping it. She screamed quietly in pain and sat up. Just then two young women entered the room. "Oh my goodness." The older of the two said as she approached the young teenager. "Just calm down."

"I can't! There's too much noise and smells." she replied.

"It's okay. Just try to focus on my voice and just one smell." the woman instructed quietly. She nodded and slowly began to focus. After a few minutes she couldn't hear or smell everything but could still smell and hear of few things. She opened her eyes and brought her hand to her head. "There that's better."

"Thank you.....um I'm sorry I don't know your name." she said.

"Oh, how silly of me. My name is Amokura Tori. And I've been takig care of you for the last week and a half." Amokura said.

"Thank you Amokura." she replied. Just then she noticed the young girl who looked about her age, cleaning up all the medical supplies. "Who's she?" she asked pointing at the woman girl. Amokura glanced at her and sighed with a small, sad smile on her face.

"That is Saharan Ashat. She doesn't say a word to anyone." Amokura replied.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well, she was beaten and thrown out of her home town. So she came here to find refuge from the cruel outside world. And ever since she hasn't spoken a word." Amokura explained as the watched Saharan leave the room.

"Why was she beaten and thrown out?" she questioned.

"Because she's a half demon."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, in the outside world half demons are looked down upon because they are half demon and half human. But in our village all are welcome. Not matter what they are. Oh, by the way, Saharan was the one who found you nearly dead on the river bank." Amokura stated.

"Nearly dead?.....River bank?" she asked. Amokura stated at her confused.

"Yes,.....don't you remember what happened to you?" Amokura asked. The young girl shook her head. "Then can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name?...................I.. I can't remember! I don't remember a thing!" she replied panicked as tears formed in her eyes. Amokura hugged her.

"It's okay. We'll help you. But you will need a name until you can remember your own.........Well I do remember sensing spiritual energy in you when you were brought here.......so how about we call you Mika until you get your memories?" Amokura asked. Mika nodded. "That settles that. Now we will need to teach you how to use your demon and spiritual powers."

"Wait! What?" Mika asked.

"Oh that's right. Well, you see when you were brought here you were on the verge of death and had lost to much blood. So to save you I had to give you some of my demon blood which made you a half demon. You are now a demonic priestess." Amokura explained.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Mika replied while lying back down. Amokura got up.

"We'll start your lessons tomorrow, alright?" Amokura said and was just about to leave when...

"Amokura?" Mika whispered out. She turned to face the young teen. "Just wondering where am I exactly?"

"In the Kurosaki Village." she replied before leaving. Mika smiled before falling into deep sleep.

**Well. there you have it. The second chapter. Hope you liked it until next time. Byes^_^**


	3. Lessons

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story, Amokura, and Saharan. So don't take them.**

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for Forgotten. I know the last one was short so I will try to make this one as long as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Three- Lessons**

Mika slowly opened her eyes when the sun shone into them, she then sat up and stretched. Just then Saharan walked in with some food. "Good morning." Mika said politely. Saharan nodded as a response, gave Mika the food, then left the room. Mika ate quietly and tried to listen to all the sounds outside. Once she finished she put everything back on the tray and stood up to look around a little bit. Then Amokura came in with a pile of clothes.

"Hello Mika. Did you sleep well?" Amokura asked. Mika nodded.

"Yes I did. Thanks for asking. Um, what's with the clothes?" Mika replied/asked.

"They're for you." Amokura answered. Mika stared at her confused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mika asked.

"Well. For starters, they are all ripped and torn, they don't really look like good battle clothes, and it would just be best to change into something else." Amokura replied while putting the pile down. "We weren't really sure of you size so I brought you a bunch of outfits. So try then on and come out when you're dressed and we will begin your half demon training." With that she headed towards the door so Mika could get changed.

"Okay......wait, half.....demon....training?" Mika said more to herself. For the first time Mika got a good look at herself. Her hair now went down to her knee caps and had a couple goldish colour streeks. Her nails had grown into sharp claws, she could feel fangs inside her mouth with her tounge. Her ears were now pointy**(kinda like Sesshomaru's but more elf like)**and she had small scale like things on her arm that weren't noticible from far away. Mika kept turning in a circle staring at herself. "I'm a.....a.....half demon?!?" Mika asked herself a little bit panicked. She then went over the the clothes pile and began trying stuff on so she could go talk to Amokura about the situation. Everything she tried on was either to large or to small. Mika then small a green kimono top, and got an idea.

Outside Amokura stood on a hill near the hut for Mika, with Saharan nearby in case anything serious happened. Just then Mika came out of the hut and ran up the hill. "Hello Mika. You look great." Amokura said while looking at Mika's outfit. "But I don't remember giving you a dress with that kind....no I don't remember giving you a dress at all."

"I made it out of one of the kimono tops. Nothing was my size so I impervised." Mika replied. **(just so you know she made the dress similar to the one she made with Inuyasha's kimono top in episode 58.)**

"Oh, that is very creative." Amokura stated.

"But I have one problem." Mika said while looking at her.

"What's that?" Amokura asked.

"HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A HALF DEMON?!?" Mika shouted.

"I thought I told you last night." Amokura said but noticed Mika wasn't listening to her. Instead she was walking around in a circle freaking out.

"This is bad! I mean I was a human like a week and half ago but now I'm a half demon! What if I by accident kill myself or someone I care about because I never learn to control my abilities!?"

"Mika."

"Or what if I get my memories back, and go back to my friends and family and they don't reconize me!! That would nbe terrible!"

"Mika..."

"Or even worse what if they think I'm **UGLY!**.....Not that you're ugly or anything Amokura but I mean I was human the last time they saw and what if they don't like my half demon form. That would be worse then terrible! That would be the worst thing that ever happened to me. Not to mention I can't remember all the bad things that have happened to me. But I mean becoming a half demon when I was originally human that's just....just...just weird."

"Mika!"

"I mean now they, if I remember who '_they_' are, they may not want me anymore. And that would just be bad!....." Mika continued to rant while Amokura smacked her head and shook it in frustration.

"She's not very good at listening is she?" Amokura asked Saharan who just nodded in agreement.

"Or what if I remember them and go back but when I get back they have forgotten who I am? Or they are having an even greater life? Oh that just wouldn't do. I have to become a human again **(this kinda sounds like something from Beauty and the beast lol)** so then when I return home everyone will know who I am and..."

"MIKA!!" Amokura shouted. Mika stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Mika asked.

"First off, you can't be a human again **(LOL)** because the demon blood has merged with your human blood. That's what made you a half demon and second, I though we discussed this last night?" Amokura tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Well, you did mention it. It's just because of my headache and all that information I took in, I didn't really let it sink in until this morning." Mika explained. Amokura growled in frustration but then sighed to try and calm herself down.

"Look Mika. I know this is a very scary thing fro you but it was the only way to save your life. So can you at least try and work with me here?" Amokura asked. Mika stood silent for a few minutes and then nodded. "Good. Now let's get started with the lesson."

"Wait Amokura?" Mika asked. Amokura turned around and looked at her. "What kind of demon are you and why are you here?" Amokura sighed and walked over to Mika and sat down. Mika took a seat next to her.

"Well, I'm a dragon demon which makes you half dragon demon. And I'm here because I was banished from my home land 300 hundred years ago." Amokura explained.

"What did you do?" Mika asked nervously. Amokura sighed again.

**Flash Back**

_A young teen woman around the age of 16 sat on some rocks and looked down the side of the mountain at the forest below. Just then a little boy came up and tackled her from behind. The two fell until the woman spread her wings and they landed gently on a lower ledge. "Gavint! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that!" the woman asked/shouted. Gavint looked at her innocently._

_"I'm sorry Amokura. I just wanted to play with you." Gavint replied sadly. Amokura smiled at him._

_"Aww. It's okay little brother. I guess I have been kind of distant lately, huh?" Amokura asked._

_"Yeah you have. How come?" Gavint asked._

_"Well, dad is going to be taking my on my first hunt soon." Amokura replied while looking down at the forest again._

_"So? Everyone dragon loves the hunt. You get to leave the mountain and get to go hunt and kill humans and other creatures." Gavint said with enthusiasim. Amokura sighed._

_"That's the thing. I don't want to hunt and kill humans. They deserve to live as much as we do. I mean it's not fair that we take their lives just so then we can eat." Amokura stated._

_"You're to nice. You know that?" with that Gavint took to the sky and left his sister alone to think._

'I don't want to kill humans. It just isn't right.'_ she thought sadly._

_**Two days later**_

_"Alright dragons. It is time for the hunt. And this time my beloved daughter will be joining us. So everyone get ready." the dragon demon instruscted. All the demon began to change into their true dragon forms and took to the sky. Amokura stood there uneasy until her dad came over. "Come a Kura. You don't want to miss the hunt."_

_"Right the hunt. Fuuuuuuuuun." she said nervously. Amokura then turned into her dragon form which was a black dragon with gold wings. She and her father took to the sky and headed towards a village. When they landed Amokura saw humans running everywhere trying to escape the dragons. just then a little girl ran right into her and then froze int fear._

_"KURA! Kill the human before it escapes you!" her father yelled while chasing a human. Amokura stood comepletely still staring at the little girl. "KURA!" she still didn't move. Her eyes narrowed in determination and she took to the sky above the village. "AMOKURA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" her father yelled. All the dragons stopped their chase and looked to her. All the humans the fled the village._

'Good. Now I won't have to worry about hurting anyone.'_ she thought. She then took in a deep breath and blew out her rare gold fire. Amokura then began to spin at an amazing speed and her fire spun around her like a tornadeo. Once she got it to spin fast enough she loanched it at the ground and hit all the dragons with it. When she was done she landed weakly on the ground panting. Just then she felt something picking her up in their mouth. She glanced over her shoulder to see her father who was covered in burns. All the dragons took to the sky without a single human and headed back to their mountain._

_**Later That Day**_

_"Beacuse of your betrayal to your kind Amokura. You are hereby banished from Dragon Country. If you ever retuen you will be killed just like an enemy would be." Her father spoke. Amokura smirked at this and headed towards the edge of the cliff._

_"I'd rather be an outcast then a murderer, anyday." Amokura said before she took to the sky an flew off. One lone tear slid down her cheek and the same with her father's._

_"Be careful my beloved daughter." he whispered on the wind._

**End of Flash Back**

"So how did you end up here?" Mika asked.

"Well, I went to the Western Stringhold where the great dog demon once lived. He helped me build a village here and helped me get it started. I've been here ever since." Amokura explained while standing up. She helped Mika up off the ground. "So shall we begin your lessons?" Mika nodded. Amokura walked over to a pile of stuff and threw a small choker necklace to her. Mika stared at it.

"What's this?" Mika questioned.

"A identification pendant. Once you become a master of all the things you will be taught then you will get the amulet that will signife that." Amokura explained.

"Okay.....wait! Master of all the tings I will be taught? I thought I was just learning how to control my demonic and spiritual powers?" Mika stated.

"Oh no. You will be learning demonic powers from me. Since I was the one who gave you the blood. Spiritual powers from the priestess. Demon slayer skills from our demon slayers. Healing from our healer. Oh and combat skills from our best fighter." Amokura explained.

"Wow.....that's a lot to learn." Mika exclaimed.

"Yes it is. But don't worry. We will be teachig you a little bit each day. So noe let's get started. We are going to see which weapons you are good with. So then once we get a handle on your demonic abilities you can use weapons to transfer the attacks through."

"Okay."

After a half an hour the discovered Mika was excellent with a bow and fairly good with a sword. And that she couldn't really use any of the others. "Okay. Now we know your weapons. And I will get special ones made just for you. But for right now we are going to start with trying to figure out what kind of attacks you already have." Amokura stated. Mika nodded. Then the began to fight to see if they could unlock Mika's attacks. Right when Amokura was about to do her finishing attack (just so you know she's not trying to kill Mika) Mika raised her hands and they started to glow.

"Meteor Shards!!" Mika shouted and all these shards of meteor came shooting out of Mika's hands and pegged Amokura hard. Once Mika stopped she looked at her hands confused. Amokura got off the ground.

"Good. You finally got your first attack. I think that's enough demonic training for today. Saharan will take you to your next lesson." Amokura said. Mika nodded and left with Saharan. _'I've never seen someone use a space attack before. What kind of half dragon demon is Mika?'_

Mika and Saharan slowly walked down the hill towards the priestess's hut. Mika then noticed Saharan's identification pendant. "So you're a healer and protector?" Mika asked. Saharan jumped in surprise before nodding. "That's cool. By the way, thanks for helping my eariler. You know with the fight and everything." Mika said. Saharan smiled and nodded.

That Night

Mika feel on the floor of the hut comepletly worn out. "Hard day I take it?" Amokura asked while giving her a bowl of stew.

"Yeah......it was hard but......fun...at the....same time." Mika replied while panting. Just then there came a knock from outside. The village priestess the came in.

"Um....Lady Amokura may I talk to you a moment?" the priestess asked.

"Oh course Ratashi." Amokura replied before getting up and going outside. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Mika. Her spiritual energy is off the scale. I've never sensed one so strong before. But most of it seems to be dormint inside her." Ratashi explained.

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm. That is interesting. It might because she was a priestess before a half demon and that is why her powers are so strong. But I am unsure. Just keep training her just at a slower pace and see if there are any skills she already knows." Amokura stated. Ratashi nodded and left. When Anokura re-entered the hut both Mika and Saharan were sound asleep on the floor. She smiled.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter three is done. Don't you just feel bad for Saharan and Amokura. Anyways, I will update A.S.A.P. Until next time, Byes^_^**


	4. What Now?

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story, Amokura, Ratashi, and Saharan, so don't take them and say they are yours.**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Forgotten. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and comments. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- What Now?**

The group slowly walked down the path towards the next village. They were still looking for the jewel shards and Naraku. Inuyasha walked behind the others, lost in his own thoughts and misery. Sango, Mirkou, Shippo and Kilala looked at him sadly. "Ever since....you know. Inuyasha hasn't been the same. I know that it was 4 months ago but she wouldn't want him to be like this." Sango quietly spoke to keep Inuyasha from over hearing.

"Yes, but think about it Sango. He truly cared fro her and had sworn to protect her with his life. Then the next thing he knows she's gone and can't come back. To him, he failed her." Miroku replied.

"Yeah.....but he never smiles or smirks for that matter. He's always lost in his own thoughts. And he only yells at us now." Sango said glancing at Inuyasha.

"And that's a new one?" Shippo asked in a grouchy tone.

"SHIPOO!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

"What? It's not our fault Kagome's dead! It's his, cause he didn't protect her like he promised!" Shippo shouted back. When he realized what he said he quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID RUNT! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!!" Inuyasha yelled, clearly pissed. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and began to talk to him while Sango scowled Shippo.

* * *

**At Kurosaki Village**

Mika stood in a wide open field and took aim at the target on the other side. She raised her bow and notched an arrow. Closing one eye to make sure she was lined up Mika released the arrow. As soon as the arrow left her hands spiritual energy surround it until it hit the bull's eye. Mika smiled at her accomplishment. Just then she heard cheering and clapping behind her. Mika turned around to see three of the village children standing there watching her. "What are you guys doing here?" Mika asked with a warm smile on her face. A little boy ran up and hugged her legs.

"We came to watch you practice Mika, because you're our hero." he said happily. Mika smiled and hugged him back.

"Aww. Thanks Tnusin." Mika said. She then felt someone tugging on her bow. Looking down she saw a little girl trying to take it from her hand. "Jemly? What are you doing?"

"I want to fire the bow! I want to fire the bow!" Jemly shouted while trying to take it from her. Mika gently removed Jemly's hands and picked her up.

"Sweetie. You're still too young to use a weapon." Mika stated.

"Am Not!" Jemly said in a childish way and then stuck out her tongue. Another little girl looked at Mika confused.

"What's wrong Kimi?" Mika asked.

"Since you are a half demon doesn't the spiritual energy from your arrow burn your hands?" Kimi asked. Mika smiled and kneeled down to the children's level.

"No. Originally it did, but now I wear these skin tight sleeves that also cover my hands and wrap around my finger. They protect me from burning myself from my spiritual energy and they have hidden weapons for my demon slayer training." Mika explained. (the sleeves are like the ones **Sango wears. She also has the same leggings underneath her kimono dress)**

"That's so cool." Tnusin yelled. Mika giggled at the children. She then felt someone pulling her hair. Glancing over her shoulder Mika saw Jemly.

"Jemly, sweetie. What are you doing now?" Mika asked while gently pulling her hair from Jemly's hands.

"Your hair's different." Jemly stated.

"Yes It is." Mika replied.

"How come?" Kimi asked.

"Well. It kept getting in my face, so I put those strands in a braid and the rest just hangs down my backside." Mika explained. Her bangs, which were a gold colour were ties into two small braids that were on either side of her head. That were tied into one large braid at the back of her head. She had a creasant moon hair pin in the center of the braid, and a red ribbon wrapped around it so you could only see the moon. except for one little strand that hung over her shoulder the rest just hung over her back. Just then she picked up two demonic aruas and scents approaching, she smiled. All at once the three children started asking her questions.

"Now children. Leave Mika be." Amokura said as she came out of the trees into the clearing, Saharan not to far behind her.

"Awwwwww." the children said at once and all started running back to the village. "Bye Mika!"

"Bye." Mika said while waving. Amokura came over to her.

"You know those three really adore you?" Amokura said with a smile while watching the children's retreating forms.

"Yeah I know. I'm their 'hero'." Mika replied with a smile which then turned into a frown. Amokura smelled Mika's change in mood.

"Mika? Is there something wrong?" Amokura asked with worry.

"You had another vision didn't you?"

Both Mika and Amokura looked over at Saharan in shock.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Saharan asked in a low whisper, but thanks to their demon hearing Mika and Amokura both heard her.

"No.....it's just you're talking........you never talk?" Amokura stated completely shocked. Saharan sighed.

"Well. Over the last 4 months Mika has taught me a lot about trust and friendship and I realized that I have no reason to be afraid anymore." Saharan replied with a warm smile. Mika returned the smile and ran up and hugged her friend.

"That's great Saharan. I'm so glad I can finally hear you speak." Mika said happily.

"Me too Saharan. I am truly happy for you. Now back to you Mika. Did you have another vision?" Amokura stated/asked. Mika sighed and turned to face Amokura.

"Yes, but this one was more clear then the others." Mika replied.

"What do you mean?" Saharan asked.

"Well, this time I actually saw who the guy was in the vision and I got to see the area we were standing in." Mika explained.

"What did you see?" Amokura asked.

"I saw a half demon with long silver hair, two silver dog ears on top of his head, these beautiful amber colour eyes and he wore an all red kimono. We were both standing in this weird hut and he put his kimono top on my shoulders saying 'It's made with hair of the fire rat. You'll have some protection at least.' Then I say something back. He replies, then I retaliate, then we both jump in this well. And that's how it ends." Mika explained.

"Now that is interesting. Maybe this half demon has something to do with your past." Amokura suggested.

"Yeah that maybe true....but I....." Mika started to say but was cut off by a loud explosion. All three looked towards the village to see smoke rising from it.

"The village." All three said before taking off towards the village at top speed.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

The group continued into the village, looking for any sign that ther was a demon. "It appears this village was hit pretty bad. Wouldn't you say Mi.......Miroku?" Sango stated/asked. She looked around but didn't see the monk anywhere. "Miroku?"

"Uh....Sango?" Shippo asked.

"What?" Sango asked looking at the kit. Shippo pointed over to a group of women and in front of them was Miroku who asked them all.....

"Will you ladies kindly consider baring my child?" Just then he felt a presence behind him.

"You damn monk........." Sango said while shaking her fist in anger. Miroku slowly backed away.

"Now Sango don't do anything rash.......Wait SANGO!" She then hit him hard on the head with Hiraikotsu 5 times.

"Stupid pervert." Sango mumbled while pulling Miroku away from the confused women. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Just then the scent of demon struck his nose.

"So it is here." Inuyasha said to himself.

"What's here?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha then struck Shippo hard on the head and then ran after the demon's scent. Sango And Miroku followed, while Kilala transformed, picked up the unconscious Shippo then flew after them. Inuyasha stopped at the top of the steps that led to a run down shrine. His friends came up behind him.

"Is this where the demon is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The only response he got was a growl from the half demon. Just then a giant Snake demon broke out of the shrine and stared at the group before him.

"Humansssssssss. What delioussssssssss sssssnacksssss you'll make." the snake hissed.

"Feh! Like I'd let you eat them!" Inuyasha growled out before leaping in the air. On the way down he pulled out Tetsusaiga and putting all his force into, he cut the snakes head deeply but it didn't kill it. The snake went to bite Inuyasha but he back away to a safe distance. "Damn." Inuyasha growled.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted while throwing her his staff. Sango held the staff and Hiraikotsu then throw them. It cut right through the center of the snake's body.

"Now! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted. The claw like energy cut through the snake killing it instantly. Inuyasha then re-sheathed Tetsusaiga then stuffed his hands into his sleeve. He then turned on his heels and stormed off down the stairs. 'Feh. That was too easy.' he thought. Glancing up at the sky, his mood went from annoyed to depressed. 'I know you're alive somewhere Kagome. I just wish I knew where you are. But I swear I will find you.......someday.' With that he continued down the path, his friends not far behind.

* * *

**The Kurosaki Village**

The three young woman entered the village to see some of the buildings on fire, people and some half demons running in every direction and all the others trying to hit something that was in the sky. Looking up Amokura's eyes widened in shock and pain. "Nooooo........it can't be......"

"Lady Amokura? What's wrong?" Saharan asked her mother like figure.

"Dragon demons." Mika stated. Saharan's eyes widened as realization dawned on her face. Just then they heard a scream and looked to see one of the dragons lifting a someone into the air. "KIMI!!!" Mika shouted. She charged forward.

"MIKA! WAIT!" Amokura yelled but Mika was already off to go save Kimi. "Come on." She said to Saharan, who nodded. The two ran down the hill to help their village. Right when the dragon was about to eat Kimi he heard a loud growl. Looking down he saw a young woman with dragon wings flying towards him.

"Mika!" Kimi shouted happily.

"Let her go!" Mika shouted, venom seeping from her voice. The dragon stared at her in shock.

"A half dragon demon? Impossible! We dragons would never disgrace our kind by mating a human." the dragon growled out in disgust. Mika's growl grew.

"I said..LET HER GO!" Mika growled while unsheathing her sword Hikari. Her body then started to glow a dark purple/blue.

"HA! Like I'd listen to a half breed." the dragon spat. He then raised Kimi up above his mouth. Mika's eyes flashed red and she flew forward at a blinding speed. She cut the dragon's arm with Hikari and quickly grabbed Kimi and flew to the ground. Giving Kimi to her mother Mika then turned her attention back to the dragons. The one which tried to eat Kimi growled at her. "You'll regret interfering half breed scum!" He then began to fly towards her. Mika smiled and raised one hand.

"Shamosesa contriteso!"**(time freeze)** she shouted and the dragon froze in mid air. Mika then flew up to him. "You were saying." Mika asked with a smug grin.

"Damn it! What the HELL is going ON!" he yelled out.

"Mika, release him." Amokura commanded. Mika looked at her confused.

"But he tried..."

"Release him! NOW!" Amokura growled. Mika sighed and obeyed her. The dragon gently landed on the ground and transformed into his human form.

"I do not need the help of a lowly demon. How dare you interfere." the dragon shouted. Soon the other dragons landed and reverted to their human forms as well. Amokura looked down sadly.

"Sorry father." Amokura replied. Everyone stared at her in shock. Mika landed on the ground, retracted her wings, re-sheathed her sword, and went over to Amokura.

"He's your father? The same father who banished you?! That father!?!" Mika asked/shouted.

"Yes Mika." Amokura answered head still bowed. The dragons all looked at Amokura confused. The dragon who Mika had been fighting slowly approached.

"Amokura? Is that really you?" he asked quietly staring at the young woman before him.

"Yes father." Amokura replied. Suddenly she was pulled into his embrace. Amokura's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you died years ago. I am so glad you are alive." he stated happily. He looked at Mika. "Wait a moment.......from what I can tell you are the only dragon demon in this village, and she is half dragon demon. YOU MATED A LOW LIFE HUMAN!" he shouted at her. Amokura's and Mika's eyes both widened in shock.

"What? NO! I never mated anyone! Mika isn't my daughter!" Amokura exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR KIND ONCE AGAIN AMOKURA!!!" he shouted completly ignoring his daughter's words. Mika got frustrated.

"HEY! LOUD MOUTH! WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!!!!!" Mika shouted at him. Both Amokura and Saharan stared at her.

"MIKA!" they both shouted.

"What? He wouldn't listen to you." Mika stated calmly. The leader of the dragon demons slowly approached her.

"YOU DARE TO TALK TO THE GREAT TANICREBYGA THAT WAY!?!" Tanicrebyga shouted.

"WELL, YOU WON'T HEAR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OUT!! AND F.Y.I I'M NOT HER DAUGHTER!" Mika shouted back.

"MIKA! Stop talking to him that way!" Amokura shouted. Tanicrebyga turned towards Amokura and approached her.

"If she isn't your daughter and you didn't mate with a human, then why is her scent somewhat similar to yours and why is she half dragon demon?" he growled. Amokura sighed trying to remain calm.

"When she arrived 4 months ago she was a human priestess on the verge of death. So to save her life I gave her some of my demon blood which turned her into a hafl dragon demon. Get it now?" she explained/asked. His eyes widened in shock. After a few moments a smirk appeared on his face.

"You haven't changed. You still think a low life human deserves to live as much as we dragon demons do. Amokura don't you get it!? We are worth thousands of those humans!" he shouted.

"You're wrong!" Amokura yelled, gaining her father's attention.

"How am I wrong? Please explain this to me?" he asked.

"For starters humans, half demons and any other demon deserve to live as much as we do. We aren't any better then anyone else. Secondly, the great dog demon Inunotaisho, who everyone respected mated a human and that shows he believed the same thing I do now! Now get off MY land!" Amokura explained/yelled. Her father and the other dragons stared at her in shock.

"Your land?" Tanicrebyga asked.

"YES! MY LAND! If you do not leave you will be treated like any other enemy and will be killed. Not only that we are also in an allaince with the great dog demon's oldest son, Lord Sesshomaru. So leave and NEVER return." Amokura order turning her abck and walking away. Mika grinned.

"And if you do then I'll beat the crap out of you." Mika stated with a smirk on her face.

"MIKA!" Amokura shouted. All the dragons the took to the sky. Tanicrebyga began to fly with a smirk on his face.

"Well done my daughter. Well done." he whispered unaware that Amokura could hear every word. Then just as quickly as they came the dragon demons disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Well there you have it. There is chapter four. I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as I can. Until next time please review. Byes ^_^**


	5. Inuyasha's Pain and Mika's Heart

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story, Amokura, Saharan, and Ratashi, so please don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. I'm glad you like the story so far and hope to keep pleasing you guys with it. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Inuyasha's Pain and Mika's Heart**

Everyone in the Kurosaki village pitched in to help rebuild their homes and others. By the end of the day the whole village was back to normal and everyone was heading to bed. Mika, Saharan and Amokura all entered their hut. "Lady Amokura?" Saharan asked. Amokura turned to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Who is Lord Sesshomaru?" Saharan asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, he is the oldest son of the great dog demon. He is full demon and has a heart of ice, so I'm guessing if I asked for his help he wouldn't lift a finger. I've also heard he's been chasing after an evil half demon, who's name escapes me but anyways, he's hardly at the Western Stronghold anymore. From what I heard he is strong but ruthless." Amokura explained. Mika sat there with a confused look on her face.

"Ses...shom...aru?" she asked herself. Just then her eyes glowed purple, meaning she was having another vision.

* * *

**Mika's Vision**

_She and the silver haired half demon were inside this weird tomb place and below them stood a demon with long silver hair, cold amber eyes, and two purple strips on both sides of his face. Across from him was this rusty old sword inside a strange pedestal. Leaping down towards the demon the silver haired half demon shouted, "Sesshomaru! I haven't finished with you yet!" Sesshomaru dodges and the half demon hits the ground. Then a little flea tell the half demon to look at the rusty old sword. He ignores the flea and continues his battle with Sesshomaru._

_Then she yelled, "...., just go and draw the sword!" He yelled something that she couldn't hear. "Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!" she shouted back._

_"I see All right! That'll be really fun to watch." he walks towards the alter. "Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" The half demon then tries to remove the sword, and the barrier that repelled Sesshomaru has no affect. A light glow appears around the sword._

_"Draw it out,....." she shouted. She still couldn't hear his name. The half demon is still trying very hard to pull out the sword. A orb of light surrounds the sword, while Sesshomaru looks on. Slowly, the light dissipates, but the sword remains embedded in the pedestal. She watched in disbelief. When the sword doesn't come out the half demon squishes the flea and then him and Sesshomaru continue their fight. Sesshomaru suddenly flies towards the half demon, who dodges and sprints away. Sesshomaru catches up with him effortlessly and pins him onto the ribcage wall. He holds out his other hand threateningly._

_"My poison claws will sublimate you!" Sesshomaru said with no emotion whats so ever. A green glow emits from Sesshomaru's hand and charges at the half demon. At the very last minute, the half demon breaks away from Sesshomaru's grip and the hand charges poisonous fumes at the ribcage wall instead. Part of the wall melts and forms a hole, which gradually gets bigger. While the two continue to fight this green toad like creature with a strange staff wanted to join the fight but she interfered by jumping on him. The two then begin to play tug of war with the staff._

_"I won't lose this time!" the toad said before he pushes the staff forcefully which sends her falling backwards, near the pedestal. The half demon, while engaged in a fight with Sesshomaru, notices and yells something to her. This momentarily distraction allows Sesshomaru to slug him in the face. She got up and the toad thing swung his staff threateningly, "What?! Is that all you can manage?!"_

_She steps backwards, one foot on the pedestal. She subconsciously reaches backwards and uses the sword as support. "Darn it! I'm not done yet!" she stated. The half demon is lying on the ground. He struggles to get up and flies at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru charges one hand at the half demon's stomach, thus stopping him midair. He winces and his body starts to curl up. Sesshomaru approached raising the other green glowing hand._

_"This is it! Disappear!" Sesshomaru shouted. Sesshomaru leaps into the air and pins the half demon onto the ground. He flexes his hand muscles as he prepares to move in for the kill. She still had her hand is on the sword when she noticed this. She runs towards the half demon._

_"........!" she shouted his name. As she runs, the tip of the sword is dislodged from the pedestal. She realizes and stares at the sword in her hand. "Huh?" she asked confused. Hearing, Sesshomaru stops and turns around to look at her. She holds up the sword with both hands and look at it in disbelief. She turns toward the half demon and Sesshomaru. "Sorry I pulled it out." she said. Then everything went black._

**End of Vision**

* * *

Mika's eyes returned to their normal raspberry colour. **(Note that is the colour of her half demon eyes)** She then noticed Amokura and Saharan staring at her. "What?"

"Mika, did you just have a vision?" Saharan asked. Mika nodded, then looked out the window.

"I know Sesshomaru." she said.

"What?!" The other two yelled in shock.

* * *

**With the Inu gang**

The group sat in Kaede's hut and told her about the demon they just fought that morning. Inuyasha just sat in the corner quietly, gazing out the window. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked while snapping him out of his thoughts. He stared at her but didn't reply. "Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha growled and stood up. He left the hut and ran into the forest. He ran until he got to the sacred tree. Inuyasha jumped up on his favourite branch and sat there staring at the sky.

"Damn Sango. She needs to mind her own business." Inuyasha growled. He sat there thinking for a half an hour before reaching into his kimono and pulling something out. He opened his hand to reveal a small heart shaped pendant. With a sad smile he opened it to see a picture of him on one side and a picture of Kagome on the other. He chuckled. "Funny, when she first gave it to me, I thought it was stupid. But now it's one of the few belongings I have to remember you by." he said lowly. He then felt something warm running down his cheeks. He reached up and realized he was crying. Growling in frustration he raised his hand up and was about to throw the pendant away but realized he couldn't bring himself to do it, just like when she first gave it to him. "Damn it all to HELL!" he screamed. He then slammed his fist into the branch he was sitting on. _'I've searched everywhere but I still can't find her. Damn it Kagome where are you? Why haven;t you come back? Don't you realize that I need you and I......I....I love you.'_ he thought sadly. Unknown to him was the figure watching him from the trees. They became furious and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**The Kurosaki Village**

"So let me get this straight. You have met Sesshomaru, he tried to take that rusty sword you pulled out of the pedestal, and tried to kill the half demon from your last vison?" Amokura asked trying to understand. Mika nodded, then sighed.

"Amokura?" Mika asked.

"Yes what is it?" Amokura replied.

"I.....I think I should go off to find this half demon that I have been seeing in my visions." Mika stated while turning back to face them.

"What? You can't leave!" Saharan shouted in a low whisper. **(her voice is only a whisper because she hasn't spoken in 10 years.)**

"Well, I have to at least try and figure out who I really am! And I can't do it by staying here. He maybe my only chance to get my memories back.........Amokura one of the first lessons you taught me is to listen to what my heart is telling me. And right now it is telling me that I have to go and figure out who I am." Mika explained. Amokura sighed and smiled.

"If that is what you want. I won't stop you. But at least stay the night. Then you can leave early tomorrow." Amokura said.

"Wait you mean you aren't going to try and stop me?" Mika asked slightly surprised Amokura was agreeing to letting her leave.

"Well, I knew you would leave someday, and that it would be your choice. Also, I don't think I want to go up against a master priestess, demon slayer, combat skills, and not to mention and master of her demonic skills. Besides, you have the right to know who you really are Mika." Amokura explained. Just then Mika ran up and hugged her.

"Thank you Amokura. You don't realize how much you've done for me." Mika whispered. Amokura smiled and hugged Mika back. Mika pulled away and went into her room. When she got in there she sadly smiled. _'It's going to be hard to leave this place. But it would be even hard not knowing who I am.'_ sh thought. Lying down in her bed Mika fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Mika's Dream**

_A female panther with long red hair suddenly appears behind her and showers her with a gust of flowers._ 'What's that?' _Both she and this giant cat who was standing next to her faint._

_"......? What did you do?" asked a woman with a giant boomerang._ _The female panther smiles evilly. A male panther who was standing near the woman and a man in a monk's robe smiles and raises his fist to the air. Electricity start to emit from a headband on his head. He yells and releases the electricity_. _The half demon is blinded by the light. Everything fades to white, then to normal. __Another female panther, the female with long red hair, and the male panther,with her in his arm stand smugly in a line. The male looks down at her._

_"She has the Sacred Jewel fragments, all right." he said._ _The half demon gasps, and reaches his arm out in front of him._

_".............!" he screamed out her name. The female panther with short red hair grinned._

_"That girl seem to mean a lot to you,......" she said smugly. The half demon struggled to stand. He growled loudly._

_"Yeah, and you better let her go." he growled out. She grinned again._

_"You'll have to come to our castle if you want her back. If you can that is. We'll be waiting for you,......." she stated before the three Panther Demons fade away. the half demon runs after them but is stopped by a group of Panther Demons minions. _

_"Hold it! Damn it! Get out of my way!" he shouted. He claws the demons aside and chases the panther demons. "Damn it!" Then everything goes black._

**End of dream**

**

* * *

**

Mika sat up panting. _'What the hell? Now my dreams are showing me my memories? I mean a lot to that half demon? Now I know that they're are more people then that half demon,.....but who are they?' _Mika thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and head to the shrine steps. When he reached the top he saw Kikyo's grave but walked by it. He stopped near the one on the other side of the opening. He read the inscription. 'Kagome Higurashi. A loyal and loving friend. We love you.' Inuyasha growled at the words. 'How could they have such little faith in you?! You're the one who gave each of them a chance, the one who brought us all together. You always believe in them but they don't believe in you now! Some friends.......don't worry Kagome, I will find you. And I'll bring you back home.' he thought. Just then it started to pour rain. Sighing, Inuyasha took one last look at the grave and then turned and started heading back to kaede's hut. 'I will find you. I swear I will.'

* * *

**Well, there you have. Don't you just feel bad for Inuyasha? Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I will update as soon as I can. Until then please review. Byes^_^**


	6. Moving Out

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story, Amokura, Saharan, and Ratashi so please don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone here is chapter 6 of Forgotten. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Moving Out**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and Mika stood at the top of the hill where she and Amokura did their training and stretched. _'I still can't believe I'm actually leaving this place.'_ Mika thought while glancing at the village._ 'Well I have I a lot to do before I leave so I should get started.'_ she thought before taking once last look at the sun rise then heading into the village. She first went back to Amokura's hut and packed all her weapons, clothes, and her scrolls that she was given. Before leaving the hut Mika put on her identification pendant. _'Funny, no one could get me to wear it while in the village because everyone already knew what I was begin taught, but now that I'm leaving it would be a smart idea to wear it.' _she thought before exiting the hut. Mika then went over to the market and went straight to the food clerk.

"Good morning Mika. Nice day, isn't it?" the man questioned.

"Good morning. And yes it is a fine day." Mika replied.

"Do you want the usual?" he asked.

"Yes, just double it if you don't mind." Mika stated.

"Alright. Just a moment." he said before disappearing into his hut. Just then Mika felt someone pulling on her kimono. She looked down to see Jemly, Kimi, and Tnusin standing there. Mika smiled and knelled down.

"Hey guys. Hey? What's with the long faces?" Mika asked.

"You're leaving." Jemly said sadly. Mika sighed. _'News sure does travel fast around here.'_

"Yes, I am leaving. But we'll see each other again someday. I promise." Mika replied. At that moment all three hugged her. Mika stared at them in surprise.

"We don't want you to go at all." Tnusin stated.

"Yeah we don't want you to." Jemly repeated. Mika smiled sadly.

"But I have to go. I need to try and figure out who I really am. Don't you guys want me to get my memories back?" Mika replied/asked.

"No! Cause then you'll forget all about us." Kimi said while tears ran down her cheeks. Mika looked at them in shock.

"Is that what you guys think? That if I get my memories back I'll forget you?" Mika asked. The three nodded. "Aww guys. Just because I am going to get my memories doesn't mean I'll forget everything here. It's not like to get my memories back I have to give up all the ones I have now. I'll still remember everything about this place I'll just have my other memories too." Mika explained Just then the food clerk came out with her order. Mika stood.

"Here ya are Mika. The usual times 2." he said. Mika went to get some money out of her pack but he stopped her. "This one's on the house. Besides you're gonna need that money elsewhere." He said with a warm smile before placing the bags with food in them in Mika's hands.

"Thank you very much." Mika said. She put the food in her pack, hugged the children, and the food clerk and began to head towards the way Amokura said would lead her out of the mountain valley they were in. Along the way people said good bye and gave her small items that could help her in someway or another. When She reached the opening Mika looked back at the village once more and turned to leave.

"Mika!" someone shouted. Mika turned around to see her demon slayer teacher running towards her.

"Lonar? Is something wrong?" Mika asked. He stopped before her and tried to catch his breath. That's when Mika noticed he was holding something in his arms. "What's that?"

"It's not what, it's who." he replied. Mika looked at him confused until she saw it was a small, silver dog with three tails, ruby red eyes, and two pointy ears, with one the kinda drooped.

"Zeon?" she asked quietly. "Why did you bring him up here?"

"Well I noticed Zeon took a liking to you during your training over the last 4 months. Zeon has never taken a liking to anyone so I thought it would be best if he went with you. I know he can be stuck up and full of himself but I also know he would be a great partner for you." Lonar explained.

"Wait you want me to take him with me?" Mika asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah. Please say you will. Please?" Lonar begged. Mika smiled.

"I'll be glad to." she said. Mika held her arms open and Zeon jumped into the and snuggled into her arms.

"The only I don't get is why he took a liking to you. He never did like anyone. Not even me....And I'm the one who raised him." Lonar stated.

"Zeon took a liking to Mika because of their friendship bond." someone said. Both Lonar and Mika looked over to see Amokura and Saharan approaching.

"Friendship bond? What's that?" Mika asked.

"It is a bond between two. A demon, much like Zeon and a demon slayer, like you Mika. This bond means that these two are meant to be partners and that nothing will separate them. I realized the bond was there a long time ago but was unsure if I was right. But now I'm know it is." Amokura explained.

"Wow. That's kinda cool." Mika replied. "Wait why are you two here?"

"First we came to bring you these." Amokura said. Saharan moved forward and gave Mika a bag a herbs. "You are still a beginner healer so these herbs will help. Also I wanted to give you this." she said while opening her hands to reveal a small jar with purple shards in it attached to a string to form a necklace. "It was around your neck when you first arrived. I held on to it until I thought the time was right. They are called the Shikon jewel shards and you are able to sense them." Amokura explained while placing it around Mika's neck. "Guard them well. For if a demon should possess even one their power will grow tremendously. It is up to you to find the rest."

"Right. I'll do my best." Mika replied. Just then Amokura hugged her tightly.

"Be careful Mika. You have become like a daughter to me and I would be heartbroken if anything happened to you." Amokura whispered.

"I'll be careful. When have I not?" Mika stated/asked.

"Well....there was the time you were training in the mountain and almost caused the ledge to fall on you....." Saharan started to point out.

"Saharan." Mika whispered roughly.

"Then there was the time you almost fell in the river when you were trying to shoot an energy beam......"

"Saharan.!"

"Oh! Then there was the time you broke the dam when practicing your fire dragon blast..."

"Saharan!"

"Then there was the time you caused the forest to catch on fire when you used your fire whip....."

**"SAHARAN!!"**

"What?" she asked.

"Okay, I think we got it." Mika stated.

"Oh sorry." Saharan replied. She then went up and hugged Mika. "Just please be careful."

"Don't worry. If I get into any trouble I have Zeon there to help. Right Zeon?" Mika stated/asked. Zeon barked. Mika smiled sadly at the three standing before her. "Well, I better get going." With that said she turned and headed off into the forest that would take her out of the mountain valley. The three stood there and watched as the young teen disappeared from their view.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

The group slowly walked down the path in search of Naraku. Inuyasha was at the front of the group while the others walked behind quietly talking amoungst themselves. "Hey Inuyasha?!" Shippo shouted. The only reply he got was a low growl. "Umm....a-are you sure Naraku's scent is heading this way?" he asked nervously. Inuyasha's growl became louder. He then turned to face him.

"NO! I'm just heading this way for the Hell of it! What do you think you stupid runt!?" Inuyasha shouted. He then turned around and continued to follow Naraku's scent. Just then another scent struck his nose and his growl became a low, dark one filled with hate and venom. He stopped dead in his tracks. The others looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to growl. Then suddenly and tornado appeared and it turned into Kouga.

"Hey mutt-face! Where's my woman?" Kouga shouted. The other all looked to Inuyasha to see his face changed from anger and hatred to one of pain and regret. They ran up to Kouga.

"Uh. Kouga we need to talk to you." they said before pulling him into the trees. All was quiet until....

**"WHAT!!"** Kouga shouted before running up to Inuyasha with a deep growl and a deadly expression. "You let Kagome die!!"

"She's **not** dead." Inuyasha replied calmly. Kouga looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about mutt-face?! The others said..." Kouga started to say but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"The others are wrong! Kagome's alive and I'm going to find her!" Inuyasha yelled. With that he stormed off down the path. His friends going after him. _'I'm going to find you Kagome. Just don't give up on me.'_ he thought.

* * *

**With Mika and Zeon**

They had been running at a fast pace for 5 hours now and Mika thought they had made great progress. Just then she felt a pain shoot through her heart and stopped running. Zeon stopped and ran over to her. _'What was that? It was like someone was trying to reach me through me heart...'_ "Zeon what do you say we stop for lunch?" Mika asked. Zeon barked happily. Mika quickly got a fire going, using her fire breath to start it and then put two fish around it to cook. Just then she picked up on the scent of something near by. She got up and followed the scent to find a small dragon caught in a trap. "Aw. You poor thing. Here let me help." Mika said while heading over to it. The dragon was different then the ones she saw yesterday. It just watched her as she carefully opened the trap to let it out. "There you go. You better get going before whoever owns this trap comes back." Mika stated. She got up and turned to head back to came.

_**'Thank you demonic, priestess, demon slayer Mika'**_ Mika looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" she asked.

_**'I did'**_ the voice said again.

"Where are you?" Mika questioned.

_**'Right here.'**_ the voice said. Mika then looked at the little dragon who was hovering behind her.

"You can talk?" she asked slightly confused.

_**'Yes. I talk using telekinesis.'**_ the dragon replied.

"Alright......wait! How did you know my name?" Mika asked.

_**'I read your mind. But it seems you don't remember who you really are.'**_ the dragon stated.

"I can't remember anything from before 4 months ago." Mika said.

_**'Not true it seems your memories are coming back to you slowly.'**_ the dragon replied.

"Yeah, that's true.......um, by the way what is your name?" Mika asked. The dragon looked at her confused for a moment.

_**'Oh, how rude of me. I am Jubenoprijube. I am a guardian.'**_ he replied.

"Jubepor......Jupfdsa....uh.....I'm just going to call you Jube-Jube." Mika said with a goofy grin. "What's a guardian?"

_**'A guardian is a creature sent to watch over someone. And it is my job to protect you.'**_ Jube-Jube stated.

"Okay.......then come over here and have lunch with Zeon and myself........wait! Why the **hell** do **I need **aguardian?!" Mika replied/asked/shouted. Jube-Jube sighed.

_**'For starters you are the protector of the sacred jewel which means many will attack you to gain the few shards you have. Secondly, the guardian council has noticed how much trouble you've gotten into in the last 4 months. So they sent me to protect you.'**_ Jube-Jube explained. Mika sighed.

"Alrighty then. Come on." she lead Jube-Jube back over to where she set up the fire to see Zeon trying to grab his fish. She helped him. He barked happily.

_**'That's going to get annoying. So let's fix it.'**_ Jube-Jube stated. Before Mika could even ask what he meant Jube-Jube flew down and put his tail against Zeon's head. After a moment it started to glow and a weird red mark formed a Zeon's head in the shape of a crescent moon. _**'There that's better.'**_ Mika stared at Zeon. The red moon balanced with his silver fur perfectly, but sh then realized that Jube-Jube had done something to her triple-tailed ice dog.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

_**'Yeah what did you do you undersized turkey!?'**_ Zeon said. Mika's eyes widened when she heard Zeon speak.

"Zeon I can understand you?" Mika said in utter shock.

_**'Seriously? You can understand what I am saying?'**_ he asked. Mika just nodded.

_**'Of course she can understand you. The mark I put on your forehead allows you to talk using telekinesis. Just like I can do. And for your information....I am a dragon guardian not a turkey.****'**_ Jube-Jube stated.

"Uhhhhh. This is going to take some getting use to." Mika sighed out. She began to reach for her fish when she heard a twig snap and a rustle in the bush. Mika stood up and unsheathed Hikari. Mika then turned quickly and pinned the person against the tree with Hikari at their throat. Mika's eyes widened when she saw who the person was.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as possible. Until later, byes^_^**


	7. First Meeting

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own the story, Amokura, Saharan, Ratashi, Lonar, Zeon, and Jube-Jube. So please don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of Forgotten.**

**Author's Note:** **I realized when going back through my story that I never described what Amokura and Saharan look like. So I'm going to do it now. Amokura has shoulder length red hair that covers one eye, she has pointy ears much like Mika. She has a purple kimono top with a star on each shoulder, blue bottoms, a white obi, and three swords. One on her belt and two, one on each shoulder. And finally she has baby blue eyes.**

**Saharan has butt-length blue-black hair that is in a lose ponytail. She has a set of orange cat ears on her head, along with an orange tail that has a black spot at the tip. She has sharp fangs and claws, and emerald green eyes. Her kimono top is a light pink with a red rose on the back. Her bottom is a darker pink skirt that stops mid thigh, with leggings underneath. Strapped over her shoulder is an sharakin star. Though She has it she doesn't like to use it because of her gentle nature.**

**Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**_Recap: 'Yeah what did you do you undersized turkey!?' Zeon said. Mika's eyes widened when she heard Zeon speak._

_"Zeon I can understand you?" Mika said in utter shock._

_'Seriously? You can understand what I am saying?' he asked. Mika just nodded._

_'Of course she can understand you. The mark I put on your forehead allows you to talk using telekinesis. Just like I can do. And for your information....I am a dragon guardian not a turkey.' Jube-Jube stated._

_"Uhhhhh. This is going to take some getting use to." Mika sighed out. She began to reach for her fish when she heard a twig snap and a rustle in the bush. Mika stood up and unsheathed Hikari. Mika then turned quickly and pinned the person against the tree with Hikari at their throat. Mika's eyes widened when she saw who the person was._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven-First Meeting**

Mika sighed in relief and anger at the same time. She put Hikira away and placed the person on their feet. At that moment Zeon and Jube-Jube appeared at Mika's side. Mika sighed again. "Saharan. What are you doing here?" Mika asked. Saharan looked up at her.

"I'm here to help you. I couldn't just let my best friend and the first person I ever truly trusted leave my life. Also you always get yourself into trouble, so I thought you could use the back up." Saharan explained while rubbing her neck. "Did you have to put your sword at my throat?"

"Yes, I didn't know it was you. What if you were an enemy? With the sword at the throat it would be a lot easier to kill without wasting so much energy and time." Mika said.

_**'Why is kitty-cat here? I thought she was going to stay in the village.....so why is she here? Huh? Huh? HUH?'**_ Zeon asked while running around Mika's feet. Mika sighed. Saharan screamed.

"Aahhhhhhhhh! He's talking!" she shouted.

**_'Actually he is using telekinesis. Which allows you to hear him talking through his mind. Much like I am doing right now. Demonic healer Saharan.'_** Jube-Jube stated. Right when she was about to reply they both heard Mika growl in frustration and turned their attention back to her.

"Would you stop that!?!" she shouted at the dog who was still running around her feet.

_**'Why's kitty-cat here? Why's kitty-cat here? Why's kitty-cat here?....................................'**_ Zeon continued to ask.

"I think I liked it better when you only barked......cause now you won't **SHUT UP**!" Mika yelled. Suddenly Mika stood perfectly still. Saharan approached her and Zeon stopped and looked at her.

"Mika are you okay?" Saharan asked. Mika turned away from them and headed towards the trees. "Mika?"

"Shh. We're being watched." Mika replied. Before the others could ask what she meant Mika jumped into the bush and a strange bug came out and flew away. "Oh no you don't." Mika then took off after the bug. Her friends quickly following.

* * *

**In a clearing**

A demon with butt-length black hair and blood red eyes sat on a hill with a girl dressed in all white and a mirror standing next to him. He grinned evilly. "So the young priestess has forgotten her memories. I could use this to my advantage." he said with an evil grin. Just then a bug came out of the trees and flew towards him. Soon after Mika came into the clearing, her friends not far behind. Mika stared at the demon confused.

"Who the Hell are you? And why the Hell are you spying on us?" Mika growled summoning her bow with her spiritual energy. The demon stood.

"Oh on. You misunderstand. Let me introduce myself. I am Naraku and this bug is one of mine true but it was not spying on you it got lost and you helped it find it's way so t...th....thank you." Naraku said the last words felt like acid on his tongue. Mika's growl grew.

"You're lying." Mika growled out. Naraku stared at her confused.

"When someone lies it is easily to identify. You may have experience in it but I can tell you are and also something tells me that I shouldn't trust you. And you also have tainted Shikon jewel shards signifying that you are in no way a good demon." Mika explained while notching an arrow. Naraku grinned evilly.

"So you realized my little lie. I see even without your memories you are still going to be the same wench you've always been. No matter I will just kill you and take your shards." Naraku said while charging at Mika.

"I don't think so." Mika said before pulling the string of her bow as far back as it would go and spiritual energy became to swirl around it. Mika then released her hold and shouted, "SPIRITUAL DRAGON!!!" A giant purple dragon surround her arrow and flew towards Naraku who didn't have a chance to react. The attack hit him head on and tore his body to pieces. A barrier formed around him and Kana and they disappeared into the sky. Mika growled while her bow vanished. The others came forward.

_**'Who was that Mika?'**_ Zeon asked.

"I don't remember. But I do know that we have to stop him." Mika replied while turning on her heels. "Come on let's get going." She then walked into the forest. A low growl deep in her throat.

* * *

**With The Inu Group**

The group was setting up came for the night when they sensed a familiar aura. They all got ready to attack as Kagura landed in the clearing. "Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I didn't come here on orders from Naraku. I came here to inform you that there is now another group hunting Naraku and whoever they are they are strong since with one attack they were able to rip his body to shreds. Anyways, that is all. I shall take my leave." with that said Kagura removed one of her feathers from her hair and took to the sky. The Inu group stood there confused by the information the just received.

"What do you think of this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"It could just be a trick." Sango stated.

"No.......I think Kagura told the truth. Whoever this new group is we need to find them and find out if they're a threat or not." Inuyasha stated before jumping back into his tree and closing his eyes but his senses still on high alert. The others looked at him shocked.

"He didn't yell at us.......that's a first in 4 months." Shippo stated breaking the silent.

"SHUT UP RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo sighed.

"Never mind." the group all sat down around the fire until they drifted off. Inuyasha just sat in the tree lost in his thoughts. _'A new group is hunting Naraku?.........They destroyed his body with one attack........could it be that you're with them Kagome?........But why would you make a new team instead of returning to us? Damn it I'm confused.'_

_**'What else is new?'**_ his conscious chimed in.

_'Shut up would ya?!'_

_**'Why cause you know I'm right?'**_

_'No. I don't want to hear you talk.'_

_**'Fine....jeez your rude.'**_

_'Feh.'_ With that Inuyasha drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

**With Mika and Gang**

They slowly set up camp for the night. Mika went to hunt, Jube-Jube worked on the fire, Saharan set up her sleeping bag while Zeon just ran in a circle chasing his tail. Mika returned sometime later with some rabbit for them to eat. After the group finished Mika grabbed a cloth and towel and started to leave. "Hey Mika! Where are you going?" Saharan called after her.

"To bathe. I'll be back soon." Mika called over her shoulder. She followed the smell of sulfur until she came to a hot spring. Scanning the area for danger Mika glanced around. After finding none she undressed and climbed into the steamy water. After dunking under a couple of times she went to the side and rested her head against a rock on the edge. _'I wonder if I'm ever going to find that half demon, demon slayer, monk, fox kit, and twin tail cat?......I still wonder who they are...........But I think first thing I should do is get rid of this Naraku guy. Once he's gone then I will continue my search for these people from my very few memories.'_ Mika then washed her body with the cloth and dunked herself under water a couple more times. Figuring she was clean enough Mika climbed out a dried off. When she was just tying up her kimono three scents she didn't recognize but at the same time seemed familiar entered her nose. There was a female, a demon and a male who trailed far behind. Mika picked up Hikari and fled the scene when she heard them approaching. When she thought she was a safe distance she continued her way to camp in a walk. About ten minutes later she heard....

"Pervert!" **(know who it is?)** Mika glanced over her shoulder and chuckling. She knew that was coming. Wait a minute. _'How did I know that the male was going to spy on the female and kit? I've never met them before....and yet I knew what was going to happen. This is just to weird.'_ Mika thought as she entered camp.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

They had just finished dinner when Sango stood. "I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring we crossed earlier. Do you want to come Shippo?" Sango stated/asked. Shippo nodded and the two grabbed the bathing supplies Kagome had gave them a long time ago and headed off the the hot spring. Miroku stood up about ten minutes later.

"I'm going to go stand watch for demons." he said before he took off into the forest. Inuyasha cracked one eye open.

"Damn monk. He'll never change." Inuyasha growled out. When Sango and Shippo neared the hot spring Sango could have sworn she saw someone taking off into the forest at a blinding speed._ 'Was that a demon?'_ Sango thought. Shrugging it off Sango and Shippo undressed and climbed into the steamy water. Everything was fine for ten minutes until Sango saw Miroku hiding behind one of the rocks staring right at her.

"Pervert!" She shouted throwing small rocks at him. She kept throwing things until she noticed something on the grass. Standing up and wrapping a towel around herself Sango went over and picked it up to see it was some kind of necklace with a bunch of symbols on it. Just then it was taken from her hands. When she looked up she was staring into raspberry coloured eyes. The strange thing was this female looked familiar to her. Sango determined by the aura that they were a half demon. Before she could say anything the female disappeared into the trees. "Wait!" Sango shouted but realized she was too late. _'Ka.....Kago.....Kagome?'_ Sango thought confused. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her butt. **"DAMN MONK!!"** She then hit him on the head grabbed her clothes and stormed off back to camp. Shippo shock his head at Miroku.

"Idiot." he said. Neither realized the figure watching them from the trees.

* * *

**With Mika**

Mika re-entered camp still re-braiding her hair. "Hey Mika. Did you enjoy you bath?" Saharan asked. Mika nodded and sat down. Zeon looked at her.

_**'Uh.....Mika? Where's your identification pendant?'**_ Zeon asked. Mika's eyes widened and her hand shot down to her neck. She felt the bottle with the shards in it but her pendant was gone.

"Damn it!" Mika shouted before getting up and bolting back to the hot spring. Mika ran through the forest evading trees as she went. _'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How did I not realize I dropped it? I mean it is something I am suppose to take care of and I leave it at a hot spring. Nice one Mika!'_ she thought. When she reached the forest edge she saw a female throwing rocks at the male. Mika's eyes widened. _'It's them.......'_ she thought distantly. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. When she looked the female demon slayer was approaching, that's when Mika realized her identification pendant was on the ground. The female picked it up and glanced at it. Mika ran out and grabbed it. The demon slayer glanced up at her before Mika disappeared back into the forest. Mika began to run back to camp but froze when she heard.

"Wait!" the female yelled. Mika turned around and started to head back. Then she heard, **"DAMN MONK!"** When she looked through the trees she saw the demon slayer hit the monk hard on the head, then storming off in the direction Mika assumed was their came. The she heard a small kid's voice, "idiot." She looked back over at the monk and that's when she saw the kit in the hot spring. After a few moments the monk got up, the lit climbed on his shoulder and they went in the same direction the demon slayer did. Mika stood there for a moment before following them.

* * *

**Miroku and Shippo**

The two walked back into camp to see a fuming Sango, Inuyasha eating fish and Kilala sitting near Sango. When Miroku tired to approach Sango she gave him a death glare so instead he sat opposite of her, next to Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha was done his fish he glared at Sango. "Okay. What's your problem? Besides the fact that the pervert touched you again." Inuyasha asked roughly. Sango sighed.

"When down at the hot spring I found a choker necklace and on it it had a bunch of symbol. Which meant priestess, demon slayer, combat fighter, and beginner healer. Right when I was about to read the last one though a strange half demon took it from me and fled into the forest. I don't who she was but for some reason she looked freaked out by me." Sango explained. Shippo looked at her confused.

"I don't remember seeing a half demon............" Shippo stated.

"Well, she was fast." Sango said quietly. Right when Inuyasha was about to reply he heard someone land on a branch in one of the nearby trees. Glancing up he saw raspberry colour eyes glancing back at him.

"Hey! What the **HELL** do **YOU** think you're doing!" he shouted. The girl quickly fled into the trees. "Get back here!" With that Inuyasha took off after the girl.

* * *

**With Mika**

Mika followed them as they walked into their camp. She hid behind a tree and watched as the monk tried to approach the demon slayer who gave him a death glare. He then sat down next to the other guy sitting eating some fish on the opposite side of the fire. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the half demon from her memories. To her he was really hansom. The thing that caught her attention though was the pain that she saw hidden in his beautiful amber eyes. Then she heard him speak, "Okay. What's your problem? Besides the fact that the pervert touched you again." he asked roughly. The same way he did in her memories. She heard the demon slayer sigh.

"When down at the hot spring I found a choker necklace and on it it had a bunch of symbol. Which meant priestess, demon slayer, combat fighter, and beginner healer. Right when I was about to read the last one though a strange half demon took it from me and fled into the forest. I don't who she was but for some reason she looked freaked out by me." she explained. Mika's eyes widened. _'She knows what the symbols mean?'_ she thought. She then noticed the confused look the kit gave the slayer.

"I don't remember seeing a half demon............" he stated.

"Well, she was fast." the slayer said quietly. _'Damn right I'm fast.'_ Mika thought. Just then she decided to hide in the tree. The half demon then glanced right at her. As soon as her eyes met his she felt heat rise to her face and realized she was blushing.

"Hey! What the **HELL** do **YOU** think you're doing!" he shouted. Mika quickly stood. _'Damn it he heard me.'_ Mika thought. She got up and fled. "Get back here!" she heard him yelled. She ran at a fast pace. **"WAIT!"** he yelled. Mika continued to run.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. He then landed in front of her causing Mika to stop. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her.

"Who the **Hell** are you?" he growled out. Mika stood there completely still. After a few moments she snapped back to reality.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. A fire whip formed on the tips of 2 of her fingers and she whipped in at his feet. He jumped back and when he looked Mika was already gone.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter seven is complete. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	8. Disaster Part 1

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I do however own the story, Amokura, Saharan, Ratashi, Lonar, Zeon, and Jube-Jube so don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone here is chapter eight of Forgotten. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Disaster Part 1**

_Recap: Just then she decided to hide in the tree. The half demon then glanced right at her. As soon as her eyes met his she felt heat rise to her face and realized she was blushing._

_"Hey! What the HELL do YOU think you're doing!" he shouted. Mika quickly stood. 'Damn it he heard me.' Mika thought. She got up and fled. "Get back here!" she heard him yelled. She ran at a fast pace. "WAIT!" he yelled. Mika continued to run._

_"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. He then landed in front of her causing Mika to stop. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her._

_"Who the Hell are you?" he growled out. Mika stood there completely still. After a few moments she snapped back to reality._

_"Get away from me!" she shouted. A fire whip formed on the tips of 2 of her fingers and she whipped in at his feet. He jumped back and when he looked Mika was already gone._

_

* * *

_Inuyasha stood there confused for a moment but then went back to camp. The others stood up. "Did you catch her Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Does it look like I did?!" Inuyasha slightly yelled. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before turning back to their half demon friend.

"How did she get away?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder into the forest.

"Right after I cut her off, she used some kind of whip and shot it at my feet, kinda like she didn't want to hurt me at all. Anyways, when I finished dodging it she was gone." Inuyasha explained. He then jumped into his tree and fell into a light slumber. _'Who the hell was that girl?'_

_

* * *

_**At Mika's camp**

Mika slowly walked into camp and noticed everyone jumped up at the sight of her. "What?" she asked while taking a seat. Saharan came over.

"You were gone awhile. Did something happen?" she asked.

"I just got attacked no big deal." Mika replied while closing her eyes. "I got away unharmed, didn't I?" With that she fell into a light slumber. Her friends glanced at each other before all heading off to bed.

* * *

**Mika's dream**

_The half demon sat down in front of the well they had jumped in before. Except now it wasn't inside the strange hut. He had three claw marks on one side of his face, and a hole in his gut. He looked up at her. "...... How are you feeling? You're injured, aren't you?" he asked, her name still unheard to herself._

_"Huh?" she asked before moving some hair from her face. "I just got a lump on the head. I'm sorry, .... I know you told me to stay away from Sesshomaru but I ended up getting in your way. If I hadn't been moving around close by, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so seriously." she said regretfully._

_"Nah Actually, your arrow saved me. I'm grateful, ....." he replied._

_She looked at him confused._ 'Grateful?! What's wrong with you, ....?' _She kneels down in front of him and speaks. "You really are acting strange." She puts a hand on his forehead. "You must have a fever." she stated._

_"You must've heard too about Naraku, who lured me into a trap fifty years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru." the half demon said. She stared at him in surprise._

'So he knew I guess ......'s the one most alert to Naraku's movements.' _she thought._

_"That's why we might face even greater danger." he stated._

_"You may be right." she replied totally calm. The half demon looked at her angrily._

_"Is that all you have to say?! ......, aren't you frightened? This time, we came out of it still breathing, but " he started to say but she cut him off._

_"I'm not afraid! Naraku is an awful demon! We must destroy " her sentence was cut off by him grabbing her hand and pulling her to him in a tight hug. She was shocked by his displace of affection._

_"...... " she said his name quietly._

_"I was afraid." he stated quietly back._

_"Huh?" she gasped while looking over at him._

_"At the thought of you dying..... I was scared." he replied sadly. Then everything went black._

**End of dream**

**

* * *

**Mika's eyes shot open and she looked around the camp to see all her friends were sound asleep. She put her hand on her face. _'Okay that was weird. So Naraku is also someone from my past that I wanted to destroy. Okay, I've made up my mind. First I'll destroy Naraku then go back to these people to see if they can help me regain my memories. But something tells me our paths will cross because it appears they are going after Naraku too.'_ she thought before falling back into a light slumber.

* * *

**The next morning**

Mika and gang slowly packed up their belongings. _'So Lady Mika.....what's the plan?'_ Jube-Jube asked. Mika turned around and looked at him.

"First off never call me **'lady'**! I hate titles. And we will be going after Naraku then find the people from my memories. And from what I can remember, they're looking for him too. So our paths will eventually cross." she said while finishing her packing. "Now lets move out." The others nodded and they took off in the direction they were heading in earlier.

After running for about 4 hours the group stopped for lunch. That's when Mika smelled blood, smoke and a demon. "There's a village nearby that is under attack. Come on." Mika said before bolting towards the village her friends not far behind. When they reached the village they saw a fox looking demon attacking the village, but it took on more of a human appearance then a fox. He still had the fox features just he looked human. Right when he went to kill to kids Mika raced forward with blinding speed and blocked his sharp claws with Hikari. "Back off!" she shouted before throwing him back ten feet. The two kids said thanks and ran off. Mika stood in a battle stance, while Zeon took on his bigger form, Saharan took a defensive stance, and Jube-Jube just hovered there. "Attack!" Mika shouted.

After a half an hour of attacking the group were all panting while the demon stood there growling at them. "No matter what we throw at him it just seems to make him more mad." Saharan stated.

"You don't think I noticed that?" Mika asked. She growled and charged forward. The demon turned to face her and that's when she saw it. The was pain and fear in his eyes, and he was begging for help. Mika saw so focused on his eyes she didn't see his attack until it was too late. He cut her across her front and sent her flying. Mika hit the ground hard and her eyes glazed over as she blacked out from blood loss.

_**'MIKA!'**_ Zeon shouted and growled at the demon. Jube-Jube hovered above Zeon in shock that the demon had attacked Mika so badly. Saharan however started to run towards her.

**"MIKAAAAAAAA!!" **she shouted. The demon then got in her path.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

The were following the scent of smoke, fire and a group of demons. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. _'I recognize this scent. It is the female half demon from last night. Now she is attacking a village! I knew I should have used Wind Scar on her!'_ his thoughts were cut short by a scream. The next thing the group heard was,

**"MIKAAAAAAAA!!"** They all looked at each other. They entered the village to see all the humans had fled and a group of a female half cat demon, a three tailed dog, and a little dragon. Inuyasha then noticed the figure on the ground. His eyes widened when he realized it was the half demon from last night. _'Wait if she's hurt that badly? Then does that mean she wasn't attacking the village but defending it?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha look!" Sango shouted snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to where she was pointing to see the half cat demon was running towards the other half demon but was cut off by the demon.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he raced forward to help her.

* * *

**With Saharan**

She froze in fear when she saw the demon was in front of her. He raised his claw hand to attack her. Saharan closed her eyes and waited for the attack. Just then she heard. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!" a male shouted. She opened her eyes just in time to see someone kick the demon on the side of the head and sent it flying across the village. She looked over to see a blur of sliver and red. She then noticed a group of a monk, a female demon slayer, a kit, and a twin tail cat heading towards Mika. The slayer was the first one to reach her.

"Is she alright?" the kit asked. The slayer nodded.

"It would appear her demon blood is already healing her along with her priestess energy........" she trailed off and all three of them looked at each other confused until they heard.

"Damn it guys! **MOVE**!" the half demon yelled. They looked over to see the demon approaching them at a fast speed. They didn't have a chance to react however before he hit them hard across to where Saharan was standing. The half demon ran towards the demon and readied his sword for an attack. **"DAMN YOU WIN......"** he stopped his attack when he saw the demon had picked up Mika in his mouth by the back of her shirt. The half demon froze dead in his tracks. The growled lowly and then began to leave. "Wait! No, put her down!" the half demon shouted. Saharan, Zeon and Jube-Jube's eyes widened when they saw the demon take off with their friend/partner/leader.

"No bring her back!" Saharan ran but was stopped by the half demon. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Would you shut up and listen!?.....The demon will eventually stop and if we follow now it will here us and ran some place else. If we wait he'll think he's face and then we can get your friend back. Understand?" the half demon explained calmly. She nodded. "Good. Now I have to check on my friends." he walked over to the group and knelled down. "You guys okay?"

"I'm fine." the kit replied. the monk was next to move.

"Same here." he stated. The cat got up and shock off. It nodded. the slayer however didn't move but screamed in pain. Her friends surrounded her. Saharan ran over.

"My rib! It hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it! That demon must have broken it when he attacked you." the half demon growled out.

"I can help." they looked back at Saharan. "What? I'm a healer. I can help her. It's mostly likely broken and I could heal it for her." The group looked unsure but nodded and let Saharan by. She pulled out some herbs and placed them against the slayers side. She then put her hands on top and the glowed a nice bright purple. In a dew minutes the light died down and the herbs were gone. The slayer sat up perfectly fine. "There you go. As good as new." Everyone stared at the slayer and demonic healer in shock. The cat ran up and rubbed her head against the slayers. She meowed loudly.

_**'Okay that's going to get annoying.' **_Jube-Jube said. Jube-Jube flew down and put his tail against the cat's head. After a moment it started to glow and a weird sliver mark formed on her head in the shape of a crescent moon behind the diamond that was already there. The cat shook her head to get away.

"What did you do?" the slayer asked. The cat growled at him.

_**'Ow! That hurt ye know?'**_ the cat said. Everyone looked at her in shock. _**'What why is everyone staring at thy? Is there something in thy teeth?'**_ the cat asked.

"You talk." the kit stated.

_**'Well actually. You are talking through telekinesis. That's what that mark I put on your forehead allows you to do. I did the same to the annoying pup over there.'**_ Jube-Jube explained. The half demon stood.

"Okay I hate to end this miracle thing.....But we have to stop that demon and save your friend." he stated. Everyone stood up and nodded, then ran into the forest.

_'Hang on Mika we're coming.'_ Saharan thought hoping Mika could hear her.

* * *

**Oh no! Mika's been kidnapped by the demon. The Inu Gang and Mika's Gang have joined forces to save her! What does the demon want with her? Will Mika be able to get her memories back? Why am I asking you guys? Well anyways, there was the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Until next time, byes^_^**


	9. Disaster Part 2

**Forgotten**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I do however own the story, Amokura, Saharan, Ratashi, Lonar, Zeon, and Jube-Jube so don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone here is chapter nine of Forgotten. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. I will be looking froward to more reviews. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Disaster Part 2**

_Recap: The half demon ran towards the demon and readied his sword for an attack. "DAMN YOU WIN......" he stopped his attack when he saw the demon had picked up Mika in his mouth by the back of her shirt. The half demon froze dead in his tracks. The demon growled lowly and then began to leave. "Wait! No, put her down!" the half demon shouted. Saharan, Zeon and Jube-Jube's eyes widened when they saw the demon take off with their friend/partner/leader._

_"No bring her back!" Saharan ran but was stopped by the half demon. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" she shouted._

_"Would you shut up and listen!?.....The demon will eventually stop and if we follow now it will here us and ran some place else. If we wait he'll think he's face and then we can get your friend back. Understand?" the half demon explained calmly. She nodded. "Good. Now I have to check on my friends." he walked over to the group and knelled down. "You guys okay?"_

_"I'm fine." the kit replied. the monk was next to move._

_"Same here." he stated. The cat got up and shock off. It nodded. the slayer however didn't move but screamed in pain. Her friends surrounded her. Saharan ran over._

_"My rib! It hurts!" she exclaimed._

_"Damn it! That demon must have broken it when he attacked you." the half demon growled out._

_"I can help." they looked back at Saharan. "What? I'm a healer. I can help her. It's mostly likely broken and I could heal it for her." The group looked unsure but nodded and let Saharan by. She pulled out some herbs and placed them against the slayers side. She then put her hands on top and the glowed a nice bright purple. In a dew minutes the light died down and the herbs were gone. The slayer sat up perfectly fine. "There you go. As good as new." Everyone stared at the slayer and demonic healer in shock. The cat ran up and rubbed her head against the slayers. She meowed loudly._

_'Okay that's going to get annoying.' Jube-Jube said. Jube-Jube flew down and put his tail against the cat's head. After a moment it started to glow and a weird sliver mark formed on her head in the shape of a crescent moon behind the diamond that was already there. The cat shook her head to get away._

_"What did you do?" the slayer asked. The cat growled at him._

_'Ow! That hurt ye know?' the cat said. Everyone looked at her in shock. 'What why is everyone staring at thy? Is there something in thy teeth?' the cat asked._

_"You talk." the kit stated._

_'Well actually. You are talking through telekinesis. That's what that mark I put on your forehead allows you to do. I did the same to the annoying pup over there.' Jube-Jube explained. The half demon stood._

_"Okay I hate to end this miracle thing.....But we have to stop that demon and save your friend." he stated. Everyone stood up and nodded, then ran into the forest._

_'Hang on Mika we're coming.' Saharan thought hoping Mika could hear her._

_

* * *

_Mika's eyes slowly fluttered open and were unfocused. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. When she looked around she was lying on a bed made of straw, grass, and some old worn down shreds of fabric. Mika glanced over to see a fire and the demon asleep on the other side of the cave. She sat up and winced slightly at the pain that shot through her. She then began towards the exit of the cave. When she was half way there the demon jumped in her path and growled at her. Mika fell onto her back and began to back away. The demon walked over to her and grabbed the back of her kimono with his teeth and dragged her back into the cave. Once she was back near the fire the demon released her. Mika looked at him. "Okay......I won't leave." she stated. The demon stared at her intensely. "Where are my friends?" she questioned. Then her eyes widened in panic. "You didn't kill them did you?!"

"Grrrar!" he growled. Mika looked at him.

"What?" she asked. The demon sighed and shook his head no. Mika looked at him. "You weren't trying to hurt anyone were you?" once again he shook his head no. "Then why were you in the village?"

"Graarrrerrrrrae grrragrreaa." he replied.

"Whoa...hold it. I can't understand you." Mika said while placing her hand over his mouth. He looked at her before running his claw through the dirt. When he was done Mika looked down to see he had written 'Help' in the dirt. Mika's eyes widened. "You were looking for help?" Mika asked. The demon nodded. Right when Mika was about to reply they heard,

"Get the hell away from her!" They both looked towards the entrance to see the group along with Saharan, Zeon and Jube-Jube enter the cave. The demon growled. Mika stood quickly.

"No! Wait it's not what you think!" she shouted but was ignored. The demon charged towards the half demon and the two began to fight. The half demon then punched the demon who hit Mika making her hit her head against the wall. Seeing this the demon's eyes turned red. **(they are normally blue)** He charged forward and continued to fight. Saharan began to run towards Mika but the demon cut her off yet again and growled at her. She began to back up but narrowed her eyes in determination.

"MOVE!" she shouted before lifting her hands up. "IVY WRAP!!" vines of ivy came shooting out of the ground and tied the demon up. She then ran around him to Mika. "Mika? Mika can you hear me?" she asked. The demon broke free from her vines and turned to her. Right when he was about to push her away from Mika the half demon swung his sword at him. The demon backed away and realized everyone was going to attack him.

"Come on guys! Let's finish him off!" the half demon growled. His friends nodded in agreement. They all hit the demon with their weapons but he didn't fight back. He just fell to the ground in pain. The half demon raised his sword above his head. "Die." he said before lowering his sword. the demon closed his eyes to wait for the final blow but it never came. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Mika standing in front of him the sword in her shoulder. The half demon's eyes widened and he withdrew his sword. "What the hell are you doing? You're protecting the demon who kidnapped you!" he shouted. Mika turned around to face to demon.

"I know what's wrong with you. I saw it when we collided........all you have to do is calm down and remember what you looked like." Mika stated quietly. The demon stared at her unsure before nodding and closing his eyes. After a few moments his fur turned into long brown hair, his paws turned into hands and feet with really long claws, his front legs turned into arms, and his snout turned into a normal face. He opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"I'm back to normal............" he whispered. He then looked at Mika and smiled. "Thank you. No one has ever been able to help me. Not to mention ever knew I need help. So thank you....."

"Mika. My name's Mika." she replied to his unasked question. He smiled.

"Thank you Mika. By the way my name is Kean." he stated.

"Feh!....How the hell did you end you that way?!" the half demon asked roughly.

"Whenever I lose control of my anger my demon side takes over. You see I'm a 3 quarters demon and it's hard to contain my demon side. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Kean stated.

"It's not like you meant for this to happen. Hey! How about you come with me and my friends? We could use all the help we can get." Mika stated. Kean looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Kean asked.

"Very." Mika said before holding her hand out to him. Kean stared at it before taking it. Mika helped him up onto his feet. He wobbled for a moment but the stood. "Come on guys. Lets get going." Mika shouted to her friends. They all came over and they started to leave but Mika stopped and turned back to the group. "By the way! Thanks for your help! Maybe we'll meet again someday!" Mika shouted before she and her friend, plus Kean took off into the forest.

* * *

**Later that day**

"That half demon girl was the same one from last night." Inuyasha stated. "But something about her seemed familiar. I just don't know what it was." He then thought back to what she had said to the 3 quarter demon.

_"It's not like you meant for this to happen. Hey! How about you come with me and my friends? We could use all the help we can get." Mika stated. Kean looked at her._

_"Are you sure?" Kean asked._

_"Very." Mika said before holding her hand out to him._

_'She kind of reminds me of Kagome. Sh has the same kind heart but at the same time she seemed lost. I saw confusion hidden behind her eyes. What's with that girl?'_ Inuyasha thought. _"By the way! Thanks for your help! Maybe we'll meet again someday!" _her words echoed in his head. _'I really hope I can see her again. I want to know who that girl is.'_ With that thought he went back to looking at the road ahead of him and followed his friends.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Damn it! We still haven't found any clue to where Naraku's hiding!" Mika shouted while she punched another tree. Kean walked up to her.

"Mika I know you're frustrated but taking it out on a bunch of trees won't make it any better. And it definitely won't help us find Naraku." he calmly explained. Mika smiled at him and sighed.

"You're right. Thanks Kean." She replied. Just then they heard a scream. The group grabbed their weapons and ran towards the scream to see a young boy with brown hair in a ponytail, a purple outfit and a chain scythe. He had a demon chasing him. Mika pulled out Hikira and it started to glow. "DEMOIJYAR!!" she shouted. The beam of energy hit the demon causing it to freeze. Kean the jumped up and kicked the demon in the chest killing it. Saharan ran over to the little boy and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes thank you." he replied. Mika looked at the boy and her eyes widened when she saw he had a shard of the jewel in his back. 'Why does he have that shard?' she thought.

"What's your name kid?" Kean asked.

"I'm Kohaku." he replied.

* * *

**That's where I'm going to end it so you'll have to wait until I update to find out what happens. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon. Until next time. Byes ^_^**


	10. Something's Not Right

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I do however own the story, Amokura, Saharan, Ratashi, Lonar, Zeon, Kean and Jube-Jube so don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Forgotten. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for sticking with the story thus far. I am really glad you are enjoying and I hope you like this chapter too. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Something's Not Right**

_Recap: "Damn it! We still haven't found any clue to where Naraku's hiding!" Mika shouted while she punched another tree. Kean walked up to her._

_"Mika I know you're frustrated but taking it out on a bunch of trees won't make it any better. And it definitely won't help us find Naraku." he calmly explained. Mika smiled at him and sighed._

_"You're right. Thanks Kean." She replied. Just then they heard a scream. The group grabbed their weapons and ran towards the scream to see a young boy with brown hair in a ponytail, a purple outfit and a chain scythe. He had a demon chasing him. Mika pulled out Hikira and it started to glow. "DEMOIJYAR!!" she shouted. The beam of energy hit the demon causing it to freeze. Kean the jumped up and kicked the demon in the chest killing it. Saharan ran over to the little boy and helped him up._

_"Are you alright?" she asked. The boy nodded._

_"Yes thank you." he replied. Mika looked at the boy and her eyes widened when she saw he had a shard of the jewel in his back. 'Why does he have that shard?' she thought._

_"What's your name kid?" Kean asked._

_"I'm Kohaku." he replied._

_

* * *

_"Nice to meet you Kohaku. I'm Saharan, that is Kean, this is Zeon, Jube-Jube's the little dragon, and she's Mika." Saharan introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kohaku replied. Mika just kept staring at him until her eyes started to glow purple. Everyone looked at her freaked at and Saharan ran over to her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kean asked while looking at the young woman.

"She's having a vision." Saharan replied while she sat Mika down.

"A vision of what?" Kohaku asked.

"Her past." Saharan stated and turned her attention back to Mika.

* * *

**Mika's vision**

_The gang reaches a strange castle to see the demon slayer on the ground bleeding along with the cat who is unconcious._

_"Sango!" the half demon yelled._

_"Sango!" she yelled soon after._

_"Kilala! Are you all right?!" the young kit answered._

_Kohaku drops his sickle and falls on his knees. He looks at Sango, trembling._

_"He made her brother do this?!" the monk said. She knelled down next to the slayer and put her head in her lap._

_"This is terrible How could he?!" she said disgusted._

_"Naraku where are you?! Come on out!" the half demon yelled infuriated, with clenched teeth and hands._

_"The brother who killed his father and comrades. His sister says she cannot kill him. She loves her brother more dearly than her own life. I do not understand how that can be." Naraku said from somewhere in the castle._

_Sango, who is lying in her lap, finally regains consciousness._

'Kohaku will regain consciousness in a little while ' _Sango thought while glancing at her brother._

_"......., this is exactly what happened with you! Fifty years ago, with you " the monk stated._

_"What?!" he yelled back._

_"He tried to make Sango hate her brother so that she would kill him. Then the Sacred Jewel in his back would become more evil. The same trick he used to make .... and Inuyasha hate each other, and fight! I can t forgive him! I ll never forgive this!" she yelled enraged. "..... died so that the Sacred Jewel would remain dormant. In the same way, Sango refused to fight his brother." She laughs slightly. "Naraku s such a fool! There s no way Sango would have done it. Sango is a kind sister who loves her brother." she stated softly. Then everything faded to black._

**End of vision**

**

* * *

**Mika's eyes returned to normal and she realized all eyes were on her. "What?" she asked while standing up.

"What was your vision about this time?" Saharan asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have you memories!?" Kean shouted.

"Huh? Oh it was about something Naraku did to one of my former friends, and I didn't tell because my memories are our priority right now." Mika stated.

"You had friends before us?" Kean asked stupidly. Mika shook her head.

"Yes I did. What did you think I traveled alone?" she shouted. She got up and walked over to Kohaku. "You are welcome to travel with us if you would like. I have no problem with that." Mika said.

"Thank you very much Miss Mika." Kohaku said happily.

"Please. Just call me Mika. I'm not really into titles." Mika replied.

"Alright Mika." Kohaku replied. Mika smiled and the group left. _'I don't know if I completely trust Kohaku. But his eyes don't hold the same emptyness they did in my vision. I'll just have to keep an extra close watch on him.'_ Mika thought.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

They were fighting an ogre demon that had been attacking a neighboring village. The demon also had a shard which made the battle a tad bit hard. But just a tad. "Okay, now I'm mad. WIND SCAR!!" he shouted but the attack never came. Inuyasha stared at Tetsusaiga in shock.

"Why didn't the Wind Scar work?" Sango asked while blocking another one of the demon's attacks. Inuyasha stood there, his anger starting to build along with his frustration. Tetsusaiga began to glow black along with Inuyasha's eyes.

"Damn you to hell!" he shouted with another voice overlapping his. "Take this......BLACK DRAGON!!" he yelled and a giant dragon made of dark demonic energy shot out of Tetsusaiga and went towards the demon at a fast speed. The moment it made contact with the demon it disintegrated. The dragon then returned to Tetsusaiga and it along with Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal. He looked around confused. "Where'd the demon go?" he asked. His friends stared at him in utter shock.

"You killed it. Don't you remember?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stared at him.

"No.......the last thing I remember was the Wind Scar not working." Inuyasha stated. His friends looked at him in concern.

"Inuyasha......I think we need to go see Totosai." Sango said. Gaining nods from her friends. Inuyasha looked at them all confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Inuyasha asked. His friends just stood there staring at him with concern. They then turned and started to head in the direction of Totosai's. "Hey! What the Hell? Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed the group.

* * *

**With Mika's Gang**

They continued their trip at a fast pace. Mika was at the front, with Kean not so far behind, then Saharan and Jube-Jube were behind him, and at the back was Zeon with Kohaku riding on his back. Mika then realized there was a cliff up ahead and slid to a stop, her friends following her lead. Saharan almost fell off but Kean stopped her before she did. "Thanks Kean." she said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem. Just try to be more careful." he ordered. Saharan nodded.

_**'So where do we go now? Where do we go now? Huh? Where do we go now?............' **_Zeon kept repeating. Mika sighed in frustration.

"Zeon shut up! I can't think!" she shouted. The two continued and Kohaku went over to the others.

"Are they always like this?" Kohaku asked.

"Pretty much." Saharan replied. Just then Mika froze dead in her tracks. Kean ran over to her.

"Mika? What's wrong?" he asked panicked. Mika then quickly turned around.

"Everyone, Get **DOWN NOW**!" she shouted while she dropped to the ground. Her friends copying as a huge demon of energy went right over their heads. Then they heard two laughs. A male's and a female's.

"All of you demons shall die!" the male shouted. The group glanced up into a tree to see the male and female standing there laughing at them. The group stood and readied their weapons. The two did the same.

_'This isn't going to be easy.'_ Mika thought before growling low in her throat.

* * *

**Well there you have it. There's the tenth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Until next time. Byes^_^**


	11. The Battle

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the story and some of the characters in it so don't take them as yours.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in a little while but I've been busy and working on my other story 'I Love you, Maybe'. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Forgotten. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap: Just then Mika froze dead in her tracks. Kean ran over to her._

_"Mika? What's wrong?" he asked panicked. Mika then quickly turned around._

_"Everyone, Get **DOWN NOW**!" she shouted while she dropped to the ground. Her friends copying as a huge amount of energy went right over their heads. Then they heard two laughs. A male's and a female's._

_"All of you demons shall die!" the male shouted. The group glanced up into a tree to see the male and female standing there laughing at them. The group stood and readied their weapons. The two did the same._

_'This isn't going to be easy.' Mika thought before growling low in her throat._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Elven- The Battle**

The female then began to laugh in a high pitch, squeaky voice. "You cannot defeat us. We are unstoppable." she proclaimed. Kean chuckled.

"That's what our last opponent said before we killed it." Kean stated with a smirk.

"Kean we can't kill them!" Saharan shouted. Kean glanced at her.

"And why the hell not?!" he shouted back.

"Because they're humans and we don't kill humans." Mika explained. The male chuckled before leaping at Mika with his sword and the two began to fight. Kohaku was about to attack the male from behind but an sacred arrow landed in front of him. Everyone except the two fighting glanced at the female.

"Don't you know it's not fair to attack an opponent from behind?" she asked before jumping down and kicking Kohaku into a nearby tree.

"Kohaku!" Saharan shouted while running towards him. Right when the female was about to attack her from behind Kean kicked her in the face and sent her flying across the battle field. The male looked over and then threw Mika to the ground hard. When she hit it you could hear a loud crack. Mika screamed in pain.

"Yuuki!" the male yelled while running towards the female.

"Mika!" Kean shouted and turned to the male his eyes flashing red from his normal blue. "You'll regret hurting her!" he shouted his voice becoming dark and raspy. Mika looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Kean! NO!" she shouted but was ignored. He then began to transform into his full demon form like when the group first met him. Mika tried to stand but the pain was to great._ 'Dammit! I have to calm him down before he kills everyone.'_ she thought. Zeon ran over in front of the two and transformed into his large dog form and growled at Kean. _'Good boy Zeon. Don't let Kean hurt or **kill** them.'_ She then glanced over to see Saharan healing Kohaku and Jube-Jube hovering in front of her in case anyone tried to attack. She smiled then got up on her knees and winced when a great amount of pain flooded through her body. She opened one eye and glanced at Kean. _'Sorry Kean.'_ she thought before raising her hand. "Fire Dragon Whip!!" Mika shouted and it wrapped around Kean's neck and Mika pulled causing Kean to fall on his back. Kean got off the ground and turned to Mika growling lowly. "Uh oh." she said before he grabbed the fire whip, which burned his hand and threw it over his head causing Mika to fly across the battle field and to skid to a stop on the side closest to the cliff. Kean slowly approached her as she struggled to get off the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see she was right at the edge of the cliff. _'Damn it! What am I suppose to do? Kean is to strong when he transforms. And I just pissed him off to the point where he might actually try and kill me. Come on Mika think.' _She raised her hands in front of her "Meteor Shards!" she shouted. They went flying towards Kean who easily knocked them away as if they were flies. _'Okay. That definitely didn't work. Now what do I do?' _Mika thought as Kean slowly got closer to her. The male and Yuuki looked at Mika it shock.

"She protected us.......but why? We were trying to kill you guys." Yuuki said confused. Saharan, Kohaku and Jube-Jube came over.

"I don't understand how a half demon could care what happens to us after what we did." the male said.

"Because she doesn't want Kean to kill you guys." Saharan explained.

"But now she's the one in danger." the male stated. Yuuki's eyes widened when an idea struck her.

"Ichii. You still have those scented beads don't you?" Yuuki asked. Ichii nodded. "Good. Then here's what we do......" everyone crowded around her and she explained her plan. Mika slowly stood up right before Kean grabbed her by the front of her kimono and lifted her off the ground. He then started to punch Mika as she struggled against her grasp.

"K.......Ke......Kea........Kean..................p....please." she asked while she struggled to breath. Kean's eyes flickered from red to blue. Just then a small fire ball pegged him in the back of the head. Kean turned around to see Jube-Jube shooting fire balls at him. Kean growled and began to approach but not releasing his hold on Mika. She still tried to struggle until she noticed Saharan sneaking up to her. She reached in Mika's demon slayer tool bag and pulled out her poison mask and quickly put it on Mika then retreated to the other side of the field. Ichii then pulled out 3 small green beads and threw them at the ground after Jube-Jube and Zeon got out of the way, causing a strange smoke to rise and Kean then began to cough. After a few moments he fell to the ground unconscious and reverted back to his normal form. Mika finally got free from his grasp and back away. Soon her vision blurred and she fell towards the ground and the last thing she heard was Saharan yell her name. Then everything was black.

* * *

**With The Inu Group**

They were now on their way back to Kaede's after a ferice battle with Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi. They were all pretty beat up but not as badly as Inuyasha. He had a hole through his gut, cuts all over his body, and his right arm was almost completely severed off. He was walking slower then the others but not just because of his injuries but because he was also lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Kagura had once again hit Inuyasha with her dance of blades and was laughing at him as he struggled to get up. "How pathetic you've become. You really can't do anything without your precious priestess. Too bad she wants nothing to do with you." she stated. Inuyasha and his friends looked at her in shock._

_"You mean to say you actually saw Kagome?" Miroku asked._

_"I didn't but Kana and Naraku did and she doesn't even want to come back to you guys. She has made new friends and is moving on with her life. Such a shame that she never truly cared about any of you." Kagura laughed after this comment. Inuyasha stood up his eyes flashing red._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! You're wrong about Kagome! Now DIEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes and Tetsusaiga glowed black. "BLACK DRAGON!!!!!!" the dragon shot out of Tetsusaiga and badly wounded the three demons. Who disappeared into the sky. Right after they left Inuyasha blacked out._

**End of Flash Back**

_

* * *

_

_'Damn it. I don't get it. How could Kagome start a new team? I mean it doesn't make sense. But I'm also worried about what the old man said.'_

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Inuyasha walked into Totosai's cave on the top of a volcano. "Hey old man! You here!" he shouted. Totosai looked up from where he was and stared at Inuyasha._

_"Hey pup. What's wrong?" Totosai asked. Inuyasha then hit him on the head giving him a huge bump._

_"Don't call me pup......" Inuyasha growled out before sitting down and placing Tetsusaiga on the ground. The two were quiet for a few minutes._

_"So why did you come to see me?" Totosai asked again. Inuyasha sighed._

_"Something's wrong. During our last battle the Tetsusaiga turned black and it was like it possessed me. Then a dark voice that overlapped my own called out black dragon. I don't get what's going on." Inuyasha explained. Totosai sat there silently for a good few minutes._

_"Black Dragon huh? It appears to me that Tetsusaiga has tapped into your true power and has formed a new attack. But this isn't the power you're use to. It is strength from your demon side. That would explain why it was black and why it possessed you. It might have to do with all the anger a depression you've kept bottled up. I think this happens when ever a certain emotion is extremely strong. If it starts to get out of hand come back and I'll check the sword for you. But I don't know how much good it will do."_

**End of Flash Back**

**

* * *

**_'What the hell is happening to me?'_ Inuyasha thought with great worry.

* * *

**Well there you have. I will not update until I get at least five reviews. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And until next time. Byes^_^**


	12. We Meet Again

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters so don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- We Meet Again**

_She stood near a rapid moving river trembling. She was holding a red robe, with the fox kit and twin tail cat at her feet and three wolf demons around her. She started to cry. "..... wasn't wearing his robe It's his amour " she cries. The black haired wolf demon comes up to her panicked._

_"....... !" he said her name._

_"He made her cry." another one with white spiky hair said._

_"D-Don't cry, ... " the black haired one said trying to calm her down. She then begins sobbing._

_"It's all my fault ! He gave it to me !" she cried._

_"It's not your fault, ......! He forced the robe on you " he said but was cut off by the half demon hitting him on the back of the head. He looked all battered up._

_"What did you say, you bastard?" the half demon asked the black haired wolf demon._

_".........!" the white spiky haired one said in shock._

_"You're alright!" the kit stated. She glances up at him. The half demon scoffs and folds his arms._

_"My body is made differently. Seems like Renkotsu valued his life, too. He threw the explosives away as he fell." he explained._

_"That's what I expected. Idiots don't die easily." the black haired wolf stated while he eyes the half demon._

_"Bastard. Shut up." the half demon growled out._

_"You want to fight me?!" the black haired wolf shouted._

_"I will slaughter you today." the half demon stated slowly._

_"You think you can fight me " the wolf started but was cut off._

_"........!!!" she shouted as she ran forward and hugged the half demon tightly, and buried her face in his chest. The half demon is completely shocked by this and is at a loss for words. The black haired wolf looked on in utter shock. "I'm so glad ! You're alright!" she quietly sobbed. The half demon looked at her upset._

_" I'm sorry I made you worry." he said. She looked up at him._

_"You're really really okay?" she asked. He nods and pulls her into a hug. The black haired wolf demon steps aside and scoffs._

_"...." the other wolf said._

_"Are you okay with this?" the spiky haired one asked._

_"I'll let it go this time. ......'s really upset. Dog-face, this isn't the end! I'll never give ...... up!" the black haired wolf said while turning back to the half demon._

_"You've obviously lost. Can't you tell, stuuupid?" the half demon mocked. The wolf demon growled at him._

_"Don't get so happy over a hug, stuuupid!" the wolf replied all riled up._

_"Keeeeh! Are you annoyed? How pathetic, sssstuuuupid!!" the half demon stated. She smiled as she listened to the two argue._

_'_Somehow I don't feel like crying anymore '_ she thought. The two other wolves and the fox kit are seated on a rock, looking on listlessly._

_"They are the stupid ones." the kit said annoyed with how immature the two are being._

_"Well, let's just say " the spiky haired wolf started._

_"They're both stupid." the other wolf finishes. The kit nods gravely. The black haired wolf turns around and the half demon raises raises a clenched fist._

_"What was that?!" they both shouted furious. Then all was black._

_

* * *

_Mika slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She found she was in a clearing surrounded by trees. _'How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember is that guy throwing those scented beads and Kean collapsing then blacking out myself.'_ Mika thought.

_**'Hey everyone! Mika's awake!'**_ Zeon exclaimed from the other side of the clearing. All of the others came over to her except Kean.

"Mika. I'm so glad you're okay." Saharan said with a warm smile. Mika smiled in return.

"Thanks. Wait how long have I been out?" Mika replied/asked.

"Eight days." Yuuki stated. Mika stared at her and Ichii slightly confused. When they realized Mika's gaze was upon them they both bowed lowly. "We're sorry we attacked you."

"And thank you for saving us." Ichii continued. Mika smiled.

"It's really no big deal. You guys are a demon slayer and a priestess. It's your job to fight demons." Mika replied.

"We were wondering if it's alright for us to travel with you guys?" Ichii asked. Mika's smile grew.

"Sure. I mean we could use all the help we can get in defeating Naraku." Mika replied. The two stared at her confused.

"Who's Naraku?" they both asked. Mika then went into the explanation of Naraku. **(Note she has done some research on him and has asked some demon and villagers)**

**

* * *

Six Months Later**

It was raining hard but the group continued their journey in search of Naraku. Mika lifted her head so she could see where she was going. Her hood was covering most of her face. "Mika?" she heard Yuuki shout. She glance back at her. "Are you sure Naraku came this way?" she asked. Mika nodded.

"Yeah. But I think we're going to have to find shelter. The storm is only going to get worse." Mika stated. The continued their trek but couldn't find any place that would make a good shelter. Just then they heard a loud scream. The group all glanced at each other before taking off in that direction. _'Mika for some reason that scream caused my heart to jump with pain and worry. But why?'_ Mika thought as she continued to run. She saw as she ran a strange snake like creature carrying what looked like a soul underneath it. She ignored it and continued towards the scream.

* * *

**With the Inuyasha group**

They were fighting a giant bull demon and weren't having much luck. Inuyasha growled in frustration. _'Damn! No many how many times we attack this bastard he just keeps on attacking! What are we going to do? The others won't be able to keep up their attacks for much longer.'_ Inuyasha thought. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the bull demon charge at him until it was too late to move. The bull then slammed him against a tree and pinned him there. Inuyasha then screamed out in utter pain. _'Damn it!'_

"INUYASHA!" his friends shouted. They all went to attack but were knocked back as if they were flies. The bull then turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, half-breed." it growled out with a smirk. Inuyasha tried to free himself but the demons grip was to strong. The demon raised his axe to kill Inuyasha when.......

"Nikinu!" a male shouted. Then a good size boomerang came flying out of the trees and cut the bull's arm that was pinning Inuyasha off.

"Hira!" a female shouted and an arrow burned the demon's leg off. Then a cloaked female came up and unsheathed a sword. She leapt into the air with her sword in front of her.

"Dragon's Flame Furry!" she shouted and the sword was engulfed by fire. She then cut the bull in half an it's body burned to ashes. Inuyasha stared at the group shocked that they were able to kill the demon so quickly. His friends came running over to him.

"Are you alright?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be nice. Anyways, thank you for your help." she said to the cloak figure. That's when the Inu group noticed her raspberry coloured eyes. Sango gasped. "You're the half demon from the hot spring." she stated. The girl nodded. Everyone was silent.

"Why don't we continue this conversation once we get out of the rain?" Miroku chimed in. Everyone nodded in agreement. The group walked into the village. The female who shot the arrow came up.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To Kaede's hut. She's........" Sango started.

"The village priestess who lives in the hut closest to the shrine steps that is near the outskirts of the village." the cloaked figure said. Everyone looked at her in shock. Miroku was the first to break the silence besides the sound of the rain.

"How did you know that?" he asked. The cloaked figure's eyes widened.

"I honestly don't really know. It was just something I knew but didn't know why I knew. It's very confusing." she replied. The group stared at her a few minutes longer before going to Kaede's. Once they reached it the group entered the hut. Kaede looked up from the pot of stew that was over the fire.

"Hello everyone. Oh who are ye?" Kaede asked when she saw the cloaked travelers enter the hut. The Inu group all sat on one side while the travelers sat on the other side of the hut.

"You know it's rude to ask who we are without introducing yourselves." the female stated. Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh sorry. I'm...." Sango started but was once again cut off by the cloaked figure.

"You're Sango and the twin tail cat next to you is Kilala." she stated. Once again everyone stared at her shocked. She covered her eyes with her hood. "I'm just going to shut up now."

"Okay.......anyways, I am Miroku." Miroku stated. Shippo started jumping up and down.

"I'm Shippo the great fox demon warrior." Shippo exclaimed happily. Everyone expect Inuyasha giggled. Miroku sighed when Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"And the half demon is Inuyasha. He's going to be like that all day." Miroku stated. Shippo looked at him confused.

"Isn't he always like that though?" he asked. Miroku sighed again.

"Shippo you do remember what day it is, don't you?" Miroku tried to jog his memory. Shippo's eyes widened. He nodded and turned back to the travelers. "Now may you all tell us who you are. And may you remove your hoods?" Miroku asked. The travelers all looked at each other and nodded. The first removed his hood and the Inu group's eyes widened while Sango gasped.

"I'm Kohaku." Kohaku stated. But he looked at Sango sadly. The dog was the next to come up.

_**'I'm Zeon.'**_ he stated happily. Next one to remove their hood was the female.

"I'm Yuuki Hawke." she stated. The male next to her removed his hood.

"I'm Ichii Hawke. I'm her older brother." He stated while pointing at Yuuki. Next a little dragon flew out from under the cloaked figures cloak.

_**'I am Jubenoprijube.'**_ he stated.

"But call him Jube-Jube." Yuuki replied. Jube-Jube sighed. Next to remove the hoods were Kean and Saharan.

"You've already met us but I'm Kean and this is Saharan and that's.....why haven't you taken you hood off yet?" Kean stated/asked when he saw Mika stood had her hood on. Mika sighed and took her hood off.

"I'm Mika." she stated. Inuyasha and the others stared at her in shock. _'She looks like Kagome.....'_ Inuyasha thought. Just then Zeon ran up to her.

_**'Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him......................'**_ he said repeating himself. Mika growled in frustration.

"I'm not going to tell _'him'_ anything! Now shut up!" she shouted while trying to stop Zeon, who was still saying the same thing. **"ZEON!"** her friend sighed and had anime sweat drops as they watched the two argue. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Do they always do that?" he asked. Mika's friends nodded. Mika growled and tried to get Zeon to shut up.

_**'Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him........................'**_ he kept repeating.

"I am not going to tell him that I have no memories of who I really am! And from what I do remember he's been in every single one!" she shouted while pointing at Inuyasha. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I mean.....Damn it! **ZEON!!!!!**" she shouted.

_**'Yeah! It worked.'**_ Zeon said happily. The whole Inu gang stared at Mika in shock.

"Ye have no memories?" Kaede asked. Mika sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Yeah that's right." she replied.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of chapter twelve. What will happen next? Will the Inu gang be able to help Mika. Can Kohaku be trusted. And what is Naraku planning on doing? And Kikyo appears? You'll have to wait to find out. And I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	13. Old Places and Familiar Faces

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in this story so don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the really long wait, but I just got 10 reviews for this story so thank you for that. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirteen- Old Places and Familiar Faces**

Everyone sat quietly around the fire eating their dinner, none knowing what to say to break the silence. Inuyasha kept looking at Mika, who sat in the corner by herself. _'Could she really be Kagome?'_ he thought distantly. Mika glanced up and noticed his gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked somewhat annoyed. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned away. "Then would you please stop staring at me!?"

"Whatever." he mumbled under his breath. Mika glared at him awhile longer before continuing eating. For the rest of dinner everyone was quiet. No one had noticed Inuyasha had disappeared half way through the meal. Mika got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Mika?" Yuuki asked.

"For a walk." Mika replied before pushing the curtain aside and walking outside. The cool air blew against her skin and Mika smiled. She walked towards the forest, no idea where she was going but it seeming all to familiar to her. _'Why do I feel like I've been here before?'_ she thought confused. After walking for awhile longer she arrived at a giant tree. "What an old tree." she said more to herself. Mika was unaware of the gold eyes watching her from the branches above. Mika glanced up and noticed the dent in the old bark. Reaching up she placed her hand over it and her eyes began to glow.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She sits on the edge of an ancient well and looks at the scenery around her. "Where's this?! I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but......." she said completely confused. Sh climbed off the edge off the well and looked around. "Gramps! Mom!" she called out but got no reply. She walked through the forest hearing birds all around. "Souta.....Buyo.....the shrine is gone....." That's when she noticed the old tree in front of her. "The sacred tree!" she said happily and ran towards it. "What a relief! I'm close to home!" she pushed some of the bushes out of the way and stopped dead in her tracks. While looking for the Sacred Tree she sees a boy pinned to it with roots growing over him. An arrow was pierced through his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was dead or in a deep slumber. "A boy?" she asked as she climbed up on the roots towards him. 'Those aren't human ears....I want to touch them.' she thought. Reaching up she rubs the boys ears curiously for awhile. She stopped and slouched over. "I shouldn't be doing that." she said. Suddenly a bunch of arrows went right by her._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**Mika feel to her knees, her strength gone. "That must have been the first time we met...... there was that well too...." Mika said to herself.

"Hey! Are you okay?" someone asked. Mika looked around the clearing but saw no one. Suddenly Inuyasha landed on the ground next to her. "I asked if you were okay!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"I'm fine." Mika replied looking away from him. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You don't look fine!" he shouted at her. Mika tried to stand but her legs were still somewhat wobbly. Sighing, Mika made her dragon wings appear and gently lifted herself off the ground. After becoming balance her wings disappeared. She then noticed Inuyasha's confused look.

"What's wrong now?" Mika asked annoyed.

"What kind of demon are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm a half dragon demon." she replied. Mika started to head back to the village when Inuyasha caught her wrist. She turned back to him to see his concerned face. "What?"

"You still haven't told me if you're okay." he stated quietly. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm fine. I just had a vision." she waited for him to release her wrist.

"A vision of what?" he pressed on, hoping that he hadn't offended her. Mika debated with herself whether or not she should tell him. After a few minutes she sighed.

"Of my past. It happens quite often." she answered truthfully. Mika didn't know what about him caused her to tell the truth but she was glad she could trust him. "If I relive a certain incident or revisit a place I've been it just happens. But I also have dreams of my past as well. That's how I knew Sango and Kilala before they introduced themselves. It just happens."

"Maybe I can help. Come with me." he ordered before pulling her along with him. Mika stared at him in surprise. He had no reason to help her yet he was anyways. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." she whispered, knowing full well that he could hear her. Inuyasha smiled and continued on.

* * *

**Back at Kaede's Cabin**

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked. His friends shrugged.

"You know that he disappears whenever he feels like and that we can't control him." Miroku explained. Sango glanced around the room.

"Where did your friend Mika go?" she asked Saharan.

"She said she was going for a walk. Mika has always been one to keep her pain to herself. Most of the time she'll just go take a walk to clear her head. We're quite use to it." she explained. Miroku and Sango stared at her.

"How long have you been travelling with Mika?" Miroku asked. Saharan thought for a moment.

"Well Mika was found outside my village a year ago, she was near dead. Amokura, the village elder, gave her some of her own demon blood to save her life. So now Mika's half dragon demon. Anyways, she stayed in my village for four monthes then decided to leave to find you guys to help her. Then I've been travelling with her ever since. Same with Zeon." she explained.

"Wait a minute!" Shippo interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Mika was _human_ when you found her?!" The others clued into what he was saying. They all turned to Saharan, who nodded.

"Tell us everything you know about her." Sango demanded. Saharan looked at them confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Please. Please just do this for us." Sango pleaded. The group looked at each other in silence and wondered what was going on around them.

* * *

**In The Forest**

Inuyasha continued to lead her through the forest. They were both silent, neither really needing to say anything, just enjoying each others company. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking and Mika looked at him. "We're here." he said quietly. Mika looked around and saw they were in an opening, and in the centre was a well.

"The well........." Mika said in surpirse. She slowly walked towards, Inuyasha watching her intently. "This has been in many of my visions. This is what brought me to you." she said more to herself than him. Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"You sure?" he asked her, waiting for her answer. Mika nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. "What can you remember? About your past I mean."

"Not much. There isn't a lot to go on but it's the best I've got. But like I blabbed out when Zeon wouldn't shut up, you've been in everyone of the memories I have. Just I didn't know your name until now."

"That's interesting." he replied while walking towards her. Mika kneeled next to the well, running her hand over the ancient wood.

"This well was made from bark of the Sacred tree, so if it dies so does this well. They are both connected to time which is probably why when I saw the well it was in two different places. One here in this field and one in a hut, which I'm guessing is the future." she said. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Mika got up and sat on the edge of the well looking up at the cloudy sky above her. Inuyasha sat next to her and looked up as well.

"What are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder if there are things we can't see. Things that are higher then the sky, or space. Things that are passed the stars we can see from on the ground......" she went silent and Inuyasha smiled at her. Mika chuckled. "You must think I'm crazy huh?"

"No. I don't." Inuyasha replied. She smiled at him and he smiled at her in return.

"Do you like looking at the stars?" she asked him.

"Yeah......It was my favourite part about sleeping outside all these years." he replied.

"I love the stars too. I wish I could hold one in my hand."

"That would be pretty cool."

"I think so too."she answered. A frown appeared on her face. "Inuyasha........"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to help me remember my past?" she looked at him, concern and fear in her eyes. A smile appeared on his face.

"Of course I am." he said while pulling her into a hug. A dark blush appeared on Mika's face. But for some reason she felt comfortable in his strong arms. Right when she was about to hug him, he suddenly went stiff and pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she asked confused. Inuyasha stood and growled lowly in his throat. "Inuyasha?" she asked again, putting her hand on his shoulder. He just continued to growl. Suddenly she felt the presence of two jewel shards. Next thing she knew there was a wolf demon standing in front of Inuyasha. She gasped.

"Yo Mutt Face. I came to find out any of your new information on Naraku!" the wolf demon demanded.

"Burn in Hell. I'm not telling you anything Flee Bag." Inuyasha growled in response. Mika looked at the wolf demon in surprise. That's when he noticed her. A confused look on his face.

"Who's the half breed behind you?" he asked. Inuyasha glanced back and just glared at him. Mika growled lowly at his comment.

"No one you need to concern yourself with Flee bag." he replied. Mika just stood there in confusion.

"What's your name?" she asked the wolf demon. Inuyasha turned to her.

"Why don't you go back to the village?" Inuyasha growled out.

"No. Besides, he was in one of my memories. I know him." she replied.

"I'm Kouga." Kouga answered, wondering why Inuyasha didn't want him to know who she was.

".......Kouga........?" she whispered. Suddenly her eyes began to glow and she collapsed to the ground.

"MIKA!!" Inuyasha knelt in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mika, can you hear me?"

* * *

**Mika's Vision**

_Inuyasha is falling from the cliff with wolves bitting his arms and legs when Kouga runs by him. "See ya, Mutt Face!" he says as he continues running up the cliff. She leans over._

_"Inuyasha!" she shouted. Suddenly Kouga leaps over the side and grabs her._

_"She's mine!" Kouga yells as he throws her over his shoulder._

_"......" the monk yells her name as he blocks one of the wolves attacking him. Kouga runs away with her over his shoulder. He runs to the edge of the cliff and her eyes widened._

_"No, what-?!" she screamed._

_"With Sacred Jewel fragments in my legs, this cliff is nothing!" Kouga says cockily. He then leaps across towards the other side._

_"No! You're not reaching it!" she screamed as the began to fall into the canyon. His feet touch the opposite side and they slide down the face of the cliff. "We're going to fall!" she screamed. Suddenly they stop and he begins to leap back up._

_"Shaddup! Stop screaming!" he yells as they reach the top._

_"I'll scream if I want to!" she screamed in his ear. Then all went back._

**End of Vision**

**

* * *

**Mika's eyes returned to normal and when he vision cleared she saw Inuyasha kneeling in front of her, with a worried expression on his face. She also noticed Kouga standing behind him. "Mika, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes on Kouga. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Mika clung to him, caution in her eyes. "Mika?"

"Keep him away from me." she whispered so Kouga wouldn't hear her. A small smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. He helped her stand up and then pushed her behind him. Though she felt safe behind him she continued to cling to Inuyasha's arm. Not trusting Kouga in the slightest.

"Is she okay?" Kouga asked.

"She's fine. You can leave now." Inuyasha ordered. Kouga growled.

"Don't tell me what to do Mutt Face. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know!" Kouga retalated. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword, getting ready to draw it. Mika looked at him confused, still cautious though.

"Why do you want to know about Naraku?" Mika asked, still clinging to Inuyasha. Kouga turned his attention to her again.

"Becasuse he killed my pack.........most of it anyways." Kouga replied. Right when she was about to reply Ichii came out from the tree cover.

"Mika!" he shouted and Mika turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving away from Inuyasha. As soon as she released him she didn't feel that safe anymore and she didn't know why.

"Kohaku's gone!" he yelled. Mika's eyes widened in panic. She quickly ran over to him and began to collapse again. Ichii caught her. "You okay?" Mika sighed.

"Stupid visions." she cursed. Exhaling deeply, she made her wings appear and hovered in the air. "Let's go." The two took off into the forest.

"Mika!!" Inuyasha shouted before taking off after her. Mika and Ichii went through the forest as quickly as possible.

"Are the others looking for him?" Mika asked. Ichii nodded. Worry was clearly on Mika's face. _'Kohaku, where are you going?'_ she thought while picking up speed.

Inuyasha tried to keep up with the two but they were faster then he thought they would be. Suddenly something flew passed him. Skidding to a stop. Looking over he saw Kikyo's soul collecters. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered. _'What does she want from me? She hasn't bothered me in a year. Why now?'_ he thought. Forgetting about Mika he went off to see what Kikyo wanted.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of the long awaited chapter thirteen. Where is Kohaku? What does Kikyo want? What is Naraku planning? And will Mika regain her memories? You'll have to wait to find out. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	14. Shadows in the Heart part one

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in the story, so don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. I feel bad about making you guys wait so long for the previous chapter that I thought maybe I should give you two for the price of one. Also I want to post this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Cause I really like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap: Mika's eyes returned to normal and when he vision cleared she saw Inuyasha kneeling in front of her, with a worried expression on his face. She also noticed Kouga standing behind him. "Mika, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes on Kouga. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Mika clung to him, caution in her eyes. "Mika?"_

_"Keep him away from me." she whispered so Kouga wouldn't hear her. A small smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. He helped her stand up and then pushed her behind him. Though she felt safe behind him she continued to cling to Inuyasha's arm. Not trusting Kouga in the slightest._

_"Is she okay?" Kouga asked._

_"She's fine. You can leave now." Inuyasha ordered. Kouga growled._

_"Don't tell me what to do Mutt Face. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know!" Kouga retaliated. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword, getting ready to draw it. Mika looked at him confused, still cautious though._

_"Why do you want to know about Naraku?" Mika asked, still clinging to Inuyasha. Kouga turned his attention to her again._

_"Because he killed my pack.........most of it anyways." Kouga replied. Right when she was about to reply Ichii came out from the tree cover._

_"Mika!" he shouted and Mika turned to him._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, moving away from Inuyasha. As soon as she released him she didn't feel that safe anymore and she didn't know why._

_"Kohaku's gone!" he yelled. Mika's eyes widened in panic. She quickly ran over to him and began to collapse again. Ichii caught her. "You okay?" Mika sighed._

_"Stupid visions." she cursed. Exhaling deeply, she made her wings appear and hovered in the air. "Let's go." The two took off into the forest._

_"Mika!!" Inuyasha shouted before taking off after her. Mika and Ichii went through the forest as quickly as possible._

_"Are the others looking for him?" Mika asked. Ichii nodded. Worry was clearly on Mika's face. 'Kohaku, where are you going?' she thought while picking up speed._

_Inuyasha tried to keep up with the two but they were faster then he thought they would be. Suddenly something flew passed him. Skidding to a stop. Looking over he saw Kikyo's soul collectors. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered. 'What does she want from me? She hasn't bothered me in a year. Why now?' he thought. Forgetting about Mika he went off to see what Kikyo wanted._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Shadows in the Heart Part 1**

Mika and Ichii continued to run through the forest searching for their young friend. She was so worried that she didn't realize that she was getting to far ahead of Ichii. Though they had only known each other for a short time Mika thought of Kohaku as a little brother. _'Kohaku!'_ she thought worried. She picked up her pace as she ran. All Mika wanted to do was find Kohaku and make sure he was okay. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself. Not ever. Mika felt a sting in her eyes and knew that she was going to cry. She forced the tears back. Now was not the time to break down crying. She would cry once she found Kohaku and knew he was safe.

"Mika!" someone shouted. She glanced over her shoulder to see Yuuki, Saharan, Jube-Jube, Kean, and Zeon running towards her.

"Have you found Kohaku yet?!" Saharan shouted as she got closer. Yuuki ran back next to Ichii so they could run together. Mika shook her head.

"No. For some reason I can't find his scent! It's like somethings preventing me from picking it up!" she shouted back, worry evident in her voice.

_**'Don't worry. We'll find Kohaku soon.'**_ Zeon replied. The others nodded in agreement. Mika smiled and the group continued their search for the young slayer.

"Let's go." Mika said as she once again took the lead. Kean smiled sadly at Mika. This was the same heart that had saved him from himself and now it was trying not to break at the thought of losing her 'brother'.

* * *

**Near The Sacred Tree**

Inuyasha came to a stop right in the clearing around the Sacred Tree. He stared at Kikyo with caution. "Why are you here Kikyo?" he asked slowly. She opened her eyes and stared at her from the spot on the roots. She smiled. _'Why the hell is she smiling?! She better have a good reason for bringing me here! I have to go a find Mika!'_

"Funny.....You seemed to be so worried about that half demon girl you were chasing, but then you so easily came after me." she replied, laughing lightly. Inuyasha's eyes darkened.

"What do you want?" he asked again. They remained silent as she just sat there, staring at him. Inuyasha matching her gaze. Something about this didn't seem right to him. Why would Kikyo want to see him now? When she had left him alone for a year, then suddenly she just re-appears when he least expects her to. Inuyasha growled as the silence continued. Why wouldn't she tell him what she wanted from him? It was pissing him off that she was just staying there and not answering. He got read y to ask again when Kikyo finally decided to talk.

"You do know who that girl is don't you?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, wondering what Mika had to do with Kikyo's visit. Kikyo laughed her heartless laugh. One that made Inuyasha's skin crawl.

"Then you truly are a idiot. Since you haven't put two and two together." she replied. Inuyasha growled at her comment. "That half demon girl who has just wondered into your life is that same girl who you thought died one year ago." she continued. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you trying to tell me that Mika is Kagome?" he asked, trying to understand what Kikyo was explaining to him.

"Yes, that girl is the same girl you were traveling with all the time. How is it that you two spent so much time together and yet you can't recognize her when she is right in front of your eyes?"

"But that doesn't make sense! Mika is a half demon, Kagome isn't!" Inuyasha retorted. "There's no way they can be the same person!"

"Then that girl must not mean as much to you as I originally thought. She is standing right in front of you and you're not seeing it. And now you are here talking to me when she is running straight into Naraku's trap." Kikyo said with a smug grin on her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Mika." Inuyasha said before running off in the direction Mika's scent had left in. _'Damn it. I'm such an idiot! Once again I was more concerned with what Kikyo wanted then protecting Kagom......Mika!'_ he growled deep in his throat. _'You better be okay Mika.' _he thought as he ran through the trees, racing after the girl he was so determined to protect.

* * *

**Mika and Friends**

They continued to run through the forest, searching for Kohaku. In all that was important Mika couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha wasn't following her anymore. She could sense his friends coming after them, at a slower pace, but all the same they were coming. So why wasn't he? Mika shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'Focus Mika! Right now you need to find Kohaku. Stop worrying about Inuyasha!'_ she thought. Even though she thought that she knew deep down that she wouldn't stop worrying about him until she knew he was okay.

"Mika! Wait!" Yuuki shouted. Mika turned to face her when suddenly she ran through a strange force and everything went black around her. Saharan's eyes widened and before anyone could stop her, she ran after Mika. Just like Mika she disappeared into thin air as well. The others all looked at each other before nodding and running after their friends. The same thing happened to them that had happened to Mika and Saharan.

* * *

**The Inu Gang**

They ran in the direction they had seen Yuuki, Saharan, Kean, Zeon, and Jube-Jube had gone in. Sango had worry on her face. She was so worried about her little brother that she couldn't think straight. Miroku on the other hand was more concerned about what Saharan had told them about Mika. _'Everything Saharan said would explain why we couldn't find Kagome's body, and why if she did survive she didn't come back to the group. Mika has no memory of who she really is, and the only things she can remember match some of the things Kagome had gone through when with us.'_ he thought. Shippo looked back and forth between his two friends, worry on his face. He couldn't stand the silence that was occurring right now so he decided to speak his mind. Both snapped out of their thoughts when Shippo cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked. Shippo looked up at them.

"Is Mika Kagome?" he asked with hope in his voice. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks then turned back to their young friend.

"She might be Shippo. It's still to hard to tell." Miroku answered truthfully. Sango ruffled his hair.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We have to help save Kohaku." she answered, her voice cracking slightly when saying Kohaku's name. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled at him.

"Everything will be alright."

"Right......Let's go Kilala." Kilala roared and picked up speed. Suddenly the four were hit by a strange force and they disappeared just like Mika and her friends had just a few minutes before.

* * *

**In the Forest**

Inuyasha lept from branch to branch following Mika's scent. A growl deep in his throat and Kikyo's words echoing in his head.'Then tha_t girl must not mean as much to you as I originally thought. She is standing right in front of you and you're not seeing it...'_ Inuyasha growled. _'Kikyo's wrong. Kagome means everything to me!'_ he thought. Suddenly he lost Mika's scent. Inuyasha landed on a branch and stopped, looking around. "What the hell?!" he growled out through clenched teeth. "Where the hell did she go?!" he continued to look around but still couldn't find Mika's scent. Suddenly he realized that everyone else's scents disappeared as well. Jumping forward he was suddenly fit by a strange force. Inuyasha crossed his arms to protect himself. That's when the smell of sulphur reached his nose. Opening his eyes he saw he was surrounded by fire. Skidding to a stop he looked around startled. "Where the hell am I?" he asked confused, wondering what happened to the forest and why he was now surrounded by fire.

**"INUYASHA!!"** a female voice screamed. Just as Inuyasha turned around he was shot in the chest with an arrow. He went flying backwards and skidded across the ground. Looking up his eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome?" he asked in complete confusion. She had a look of hatred in her eyes and she notched another arrow. He went to get up but his chest hurt too much to let him. "Kagome stop!" he screamed. Her eyes darkened even more.

"Why should I listen to you when all you've ever done is lie to me!" she screamed before shooting another arrow. This one skimmed his cheek, cutting it. "All this time I trusted you and all you ever did was lie and hurt me! I can't believe I thought you truly trusted me! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I never lied to you!" he screamed back. Why would he lie to her when he loved her? She chuckled a dark, humorless laugh.

"Enough of your lies." she responded. She notched another arrow. _"Die."_ Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and pain filled them. Kagome released the arrow and it whipped through the air, sure of it's target. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in utter shock and disbelief.

_'Kagome.......why?'_

_

* * *

_With Mika

Her head hurt but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the forest but she didn't recognize where she was. Propping herself up onto her left elbow she brought her right hand to her head. "Where am I?" she asked confused. Looking around she didn't see any of her friends around her. Mika stood and tried to pick up her friends' scents but to no advail. "Where'd everyone go?.......Saharan?..........Zeon?..........Jube-Jube!?.........Anyone??!" she screamed but got no response. Right then Mika sensed a familiar arua behind her but it seemed darker than it should. Quickly spinning around she saw Inuyasha standing there with blood red eyes and purple streaks on his face. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she backed away.

"Stupid girl." he replied in a dark voice that sent shivers down her spine. Before she knew what happened Inuyasha cut her with his sharp claws, the cut so deep that she could no longer feel her arm at all. "Who said you could have the jewel shards?" he asked. Mika gulped as she tried to get up off the ground her hand wrapping around the jewel shard jar around her neck. Inuyasha chuckled and kicked her in the side, knocking her into a tree. She fell to the ground like a rag doll. She coughed up blood as she lied on the ground, staring at her attacker. Mika looked at Inuyasha as he approached her, his eyes filled with lust, lust for her blood that is. _'This is not good.'_ she thought as she held her side, trying to control her breathing.

* * *

**With Sango**

Looking around fear was beginning to build within her. She couldn't find her friends anywhere and she was alone in the forest. How could they have disappeared, they were with her only a moment ago, now suddenly they're gone. It didn't make any sense, or calm her growing fear. Where could they be? Suddenly something pierced her back and she could feel the blood running down from the wound. Glancing over her shoulder she couldn't stop the shock that appeared on her face. ".....M......Mi-Miroku?......" she asked in utter shock. Pulling his staff from the wound he had put into her back Miroku swung it at her again and Sango quickly evaded it. "Miroku what are you doing?!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes. Miroku swung at her again, Sango continued to dodge. "Miroku!" she screamed as she waited for his answer.

"DIEEEEEEE!" he screamed, and that was all he said before continuing his attack. Sango couldn't believe her eyes. She was being attacked by the man she loved and he didn't care! Sango's tears fell from her eyes. He swore that they'd be together, that they'd have a family. But now here he was attacking her as if she were an enemy. She couldn't believe it, but her eyes didn't deceive her. No this was real and there was no way to change that.

**"TRAITOR!!!!"** she screamed out in utter pain.

* * *

**With Miroku**

He walked through the tall grass of the field that he was in. Looking around he wondered how he got here and what happened to his friends. He continued to walk around, still very confused. Miroku's hand suddenly shot up to his chest when his heart constricted. ".....Sango.....?" he asked quietly. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. He now was desperate to find her, to find out what was causing her pain. Who was the one inflicting wounds upon her?

"MIROKU!!" he turned around to see Sango running towards him. He sighed in relief as Sango ran up and embraced him. Miroku blushed as soon as her arms wrapped around him. He smiled though.

"Sango, I was so worried about you....." he said before wrapping his arms around her. They stood silently for a few minutes, when suddenly Miroku got a huge pain in his chest. Looking down his eyes filled with hurt and betrayel. The reason for this was because Sango had stabbed a sword through his chest and it was right below his heart. "............Sa-S......Sango......?" he asked as he tried to breath properly. Sango withdrew the sword and Miroku screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, his vision began to blurred as Sango raised her sword to give the final blow. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His true love was standing over him, with a sword drawn, getting ready to kill him. His body screamed at him to fight back but he knew in his heart that would be impossible to do. Miroku knew he could never do anything that would hurt Sango physically, he would let her kill him if that would make her happy. It was just still so hard to believe that she was truly doing this to him, especially since she said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He sighed as his vision now began to black and he knew he was going to die. _'I'm sorry eveyone.....please forgive me.....'_ he thought distantly as the darkness slowly claimed him, and he didn't try to fight it.

* * *

**With Saharan**

She was in a village one that for some unknown reason looked really familiar to her. She couldn't place her finger on it. How did she know this place? And why did she have this horrible feeling in her gut. She continued to walk, searching for her friends, but no matter where she looked they were nowhere to be found. "Mika!?........Kean!?........Are you there?" she called out, hoping that someone would answer her, but she got no reply. Saharan sighed and continued on her way. Next thing she knew she was on the ground and there was two people standing over her. Her eyes widened when she realized who they were. "......no........."

"Look who decided to come back after eleven years of being away?" said the male. The female laughed bitterly.

"Yes. Our ungrateful, pathetic, half breed daughter." she replied. Tears formed in Saharan's eyes. She had run away from here to get away from them, to find some place she would be excepted. She never thought she would end up back here, after so many years. How could this have happened? Her father cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"We've got eleven years to catch up on. So we better get started." he said. Before Saharan could even react the two began to beat her. Not caring that she was crying, begging for them to stop. Just enjoying the fact that they were torturing her. She continued to protest, but it was no use. They just didn't care what she said. They only wanted her dead. Tears poured endlessly out of her eyes. How was she going to get out of this.

_'Mika......help me, please.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well there you have it. The end of this chapter. What did you think? What happened to Kohaku? Why are they seeing each other attacking each other. What does Sesshomaru have to do with any of this? You'll have to wait until next time to find out. Byes^_^**


	15. Shadows in the Heart part two

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in this story. So don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated this story and I know that people are really enjoying it so far. Thank you for all the reviews you guys have given me, it truly means a lot. I also know that people have been dying to know what is going to happen, so I decided to give the people what they wanted. This chapter took a long time to write so I hope you enjoy it. Please review^_^**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:** With Saharan**_

_She was in a village one that for some unknown reason looked really familiar to her. She couldn't place her finger on it. How did she know this place? And why did she have this horrible feeling in her gut. She continued to walk, searching for her friends, but no matter where she looked they were nowhere to be found. "Mika!?........Kean!?........Are you there?" she called out, hoping that someone would answer her, but she got no reply. Saharan sighed and continued on her way. Next thing she knew she was on the ground and there was two people standing over her. Her eyes widened when she realized who they were. "......no........."_

_"Look who decided to come back after eleven years of being away?" said the male. The female laughed bitterly._

_"Yes. Our ungrateful, pathetic, half breed daughter." she replied. Tears formed in Saharan's eyes. She had run away from here to get away from them, to find some place she would be excepted. She never thought she would end up back here, after so many years. How could this have happened? Her father cracked his knuckles and grinned._

_"We've got eleven years to catch up on. So we better get started." he said. Before Saharan could even react the two began to beat her. Not caring that she was crying, begging for them to stop. Just enjoying the fact that they were torturing her. She continued to protest, but it was no use. They just didn't care what she said. They only wanted her dead. Tears poured endlessly out of her eyes. How was she going to get out of this._

_'Mika......help me, please.'_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Shadows in The Heart Part 2**

Inuyasha threw Mika into another tree and she heard her rib break on impact. Falling to the ground she struggled to breath, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha laughed when she tried to stand. "Stupid girl. Are you still trying to win?" he asked in a dark amused voice. Mika ignored him and continued until she was standing on her feet.

"You lied to me..." she whispered, betrayal in her eyes. Inuyasha just laughed.

"That's what demons do. They use others for their own personal gain." he answered before jumping forward and kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying through seven trees. Mika gasped as pain shot through her body. Inuyasha ran towards her at a fast speed. _'What am I going to do? I can't hurt him.'_ Mika thought in despair. She knew she could never hurt Inuyasha, but she didn't understnad why he had suddenly changed. Why had he turned on her? Hadn't he promised to help her? Right when he was about to punch her she rolled out of the way.

"I won't fight you Inuyasha." she stated, while trying to find any sign that he wasn't going to hurt her again. He laughed.

"Then you just doomed yourself." he stated before jumping at her again.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Naraku laughed as he watched his enemies fall prey to his trap. "They are too predictable. Fear. Betrayal. Love. Friendship. They are just points of weakness." he stated.

"What is the point in torturing them like this?" a figure asked from the shadows. Naraku turned his head.

"Because Kikyo. If I don't they will all come here and destroy me. Besides, there is only one that I want to survive. The rest can all die for all I care." he answered. Kikyo stared at him intently. Naraku turned his attention back to Kana's mirror to watch his plan unfold. "And out of all of them, she seems to be the only one who's putting up a fight."

"Why do you want that girl's powers so much?" Kikyo asked. Naraku just grinned and continued on watching Kana's mirror. "Do not under estimate that girl Naraku."

* * *

**Saharan's Vision**

The town's folk continued to beat her with whatever they had and no matter how much she screamed, begged and cried they wouldn't stop. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Saharan thought she had escaped from this sixteen years ago and now it was happening all over again. Only this time she had no hope of escaping. No one was going to come and save her, she wouldn't be able to run away. "MIKA!!!" she screamed again, but still got no reply. "PLEASE HELP ME!!!" she cried. _'Why aren't you coming to help me? You promised you'd always come when I needed you!.......Are you giving up on me too?'_ she thought in despair. She thought she had finally found friends. People who would always be there for her. People she could rely on for everything. Had she really been wrong to believe that she had finally found a family? _'Maybe I was destined to die alone.....With no one who truly cared....'_ she thought with more tears leaking from her eyes. The people continued to beat her, she had given up trying to fight them. There was no way out and she knew it. Had her friends really just abondoned her?** "MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"** she screamed.

* * *

**With Mika**

She was standing across from Inuyasha, who was watching her every movement, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer and so did he. But Mika wasn't going down that easily. If she did then all of the training she took would have been a waste. "Just give the jewel shards over and I'll end your life quickly."

"No way in hell." she replied while shaking her head. Inuyasha's smirk widened.

"It's your funeral." he stated before leaping at her. Mika moved to the side, but Inuyasha quickly kicked her in the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground. All of the breath was knocked out of her and she couldn't move. "You should have given up when you had the chance. Now you can't even move a single muscle."

"Dammit." she murmured under her breath as he slowly walked towards her. _'I don't want to die....I don't.'_ she thought while her vision began to blur.

**"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"** a scream echoed through the forest. Mika's eyes widened at the memory like voice.

"Saharan?" she asked in disbelief. _'That's right! I told Saharan that I would always be there for her. If I die then who will be there for her when she needs them the most? I can't give up!'_ For just an instant her surroundings changed from that of the forest she and Inuyasha were in to that of a rocky clearing with a forest in the distance, then back again. Realization dawned on her. "You're _not_ real."

"What was that?" he growled out. Mika stood without a struggle this time and glared at him. Inuyasha snarled at her but Mika didn't back down.

"You're _not_ real. This is all just an illusion. None of it has been real. You're _not_ real!" Mika stated confidently. Inuyasha growled furiously at her.

"I'm _real_ enough to _kill_ you." he spat before leaping at her. Mika's hand fisted and she punched him in the face. Soon the Inuyasha disappeared like dust and everything around her faded to darkness. Mika shot up, panting. Looking around she found she wasn't that far from the forest she had been running through when trying to find Kohaku. That's when she noticed all the dead roots around her body. "What the yell?" she whispered. She stood pulling the roots off her. That's when she remembered why she woke up, "Saharan." with that she took off into the mist to find her best friend/sister. "Hang on Saharan. I'm coming. Don't you die on me."

* * *

**Sango's Vision**

She and Miroku continued to fight. Neither able to get the upper hand. More tears leaked from her eyes. "Why are you doing this Miroku!? Tell me why!!" she screamed. Miroku smirked in amusement.

"Why not?" he replied. "There is _no_ way we are going to defeat Naraku, and my wind tunnel will eventually suck me up, so what's the point in resisting anymore?"

"So you turned on us because you don't think we can win?!!?" she screamed in return. Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Miroku suddenly just give up like this? He was the one who always told her that they would make it through this alright as long as they kept believing in their friends and each other. Had he truly given all of that up? "You are giving up, even though we've made it this far?!"

"No matter how close we get, it's never going to be close enough!" he returned. Sango's glare hardened and she continued to fight with him.

* * *

**In the forest**

Mika continued to run through the heavy mist, trying to find her friend. "Saharan!?" she called, but got no reply. "Saharan, where are you?!" Just then the familiar scent of herbs and cinnamon entered her nose. "Saharan." she whispered. Quickly following the scent she found Saharan on the ground tied up in the same roots she had been. Saharan's breathing and heart rate were dangerously slow. Mika kneeled next to her and began to shake her. "Saharan, wake up!......You have to wake up!" Mika screamed. Saharan didn't respond. Mika growled. **"SAHARAN!!"**

**

* * *

With Saharan**

The town's folk continued to beat her and she could tell she was going to die soon. More tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't want to die, but would anyone care if she did? **"SAHARAN!!!"** her eyes widened.

"Mika?" she whispered in shock. Looking around she tried to spot her best friend but found no sign of her. "Mika?!"

"Saharan, you have to wake up!!" Mika screamed. Confusion appeared on Saharan's face. _'Wake up? Aren't I already awake?'_ she thought in confusion. "If you don't wake up, you're going to die!!" Mika continued. Saharan's eyes widened.

"I am awake...." Saharan whispered. She couldn't believe the words that Mika was saying to her.

"Listen to me Saharan, cause I know you can hear me. What you're seeing isn't real! It's not real!" Mika shouted, her voice breaking. "It's just an illusion! You have to wake up!!"

".....not real......" Saharan whispered, the words sinking in. _'That's right.....Even if I was in the village, not everyone I grew up with would still be alive.....and there is no way I could just wind up here when it would take a year to reach the village from where we are.....Mika's right, this isn't real...'_ Saharan thought. Suddenly everything around her began to fade away. Saharan shot up into a sitting position, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sitting next to her was Mika, who had a look of relief on her face. "Mika?"

"I'm here." Mika replied with a smile. Saharan clung to Mika, crying her eyes out.

"I was so scared!" she shouted. Mika smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Everything's alright. You're safe." she whispered. Suddenly something occurred to Mika. She pulled away from Saharan. "You need to go find the others. If we got caught in this trap the probably did too. I'll go further up the mountain in case one of them got further than we did."

"Right." Saharan replied. Mika nodded and began to run away. "Mika!" Mika stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful. Alright?" she asked. Mika smiled.

"Of course. And when have I not been careful?" she asked. Saharan opened her mouth to reply. "Rhetorical question." she stated quickly before running off to go look for the others. Saharan smiled to herself and went back in the direction she had come from to look for their friends.

* * *

**Naraku's Lair**

He growled in frustration and threw the jar he was holding. It shattered when it hit the wall. "Damn that girl to hell." he cursed. Kikyo smiled.

"It seems that girl isn't as easy to take care of as you thought she would be." Kikyo stated smugly. Naraku glared at her.

"Whose side are you on Kikyo?" he growled at her. Kikyo's smirk turned into a flat line.

"I am on whatever side I choose to be." she answered. Naraku glared at her before a smirk appeared on his face.

"True that girl is hard to take down. But what if I gave her something she couldn't do?" he questioned. Kikyo stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Naraku's smile only grew.

* * *

**With Mika**

She ran at top speed trying to find a scent she recognized. "Dammit!" she cursed for the tenth time. She had searching for what felt like hours and still hadn't found anyone. Suddenly a scent hit her nose and she skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened when she realized who the scent belonged to. "Kohaku?" she whispered and ran in the direction of the scent. _'Please be okay.'_ she thought. Thinking that he may be hurt caused her to run even faster. Something in her gut told her to turn around and go back to find Saharan and the others but right now all she wanted to do was make sure that Kohaku was alright. That was the whole reason they came here, wasn't it? To make sure Kohaku was alright. So if she turned around wouldn't that ruin the entire purpose of coming here? She ran faster in hopes of finding her young friend and making sure he was safe and sound, so they could return to the others safely. Little did she know that she was falling straight into another trap.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I do realize that this isn't the longest chapter but, that's for dramatic build up for the next chapter. What does Naraku have planned for Mika? Will Mika realize it's a trap before it's too late? Will Saharan be able to wake everyone up from the illusion spell? Will the group be able to get to Mika in time? And Sesshomaru and Rin make an appearance? What do they have to do with this? You'll have to wait until next time to find out... So please review, and I will update as soon as I can. Since school is coming closer to an end it will get pretty chaotic. BTW, happy mother's day mom, Love you. Until next time fans, byes ^_^**


	16. Shadows in the Heart part three

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha but I do own some of the characters in this story so don't claim them as your own!**

**Hey everyone! I decided since everyone kept asking for it, that I would post this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. This one is my favourite of the three part arch I have been writing. (The last two chapters were the first parts of the arch) Anyways, please ignore my ranting and enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**_Recap: __**With Mika**_

_She ran at top speed trying to find a scent she recognized. "Dammit!" she cursed for the tenth time. She had searching for what felt like hours and still hadn't found anyone. Suddenly a scent hit her nose and she skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened when she realized who the scent belonged to. "Kohaku?" she whispered and ran in the direction of the scent. __'Please be okay.'__ she thought. Thinking that he may be hurt caused her to run even faster. Something in her gut told her to turn around and go back to find Saharan and the others but right now all she wanted to do was make sure that Kohaku was alright. That was the whole reason they came here, wasn't it? To make sure Kohaku was alright. So if she turned around wouldn't that ruin the entire purpose of coming here? She ran faster in hopes of finding her young friend and making sure he was safe and sound, so they could return to the others safely. Little did she know that she was falling straight into another trap._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen- Shadows in the Heart Part Three**

Saharan, Kean, Shippo, Kilala, and Yuuki ran through the fog trying to find their friends. All of them worried that something may have happened to them. "Saharan?" Yuuki called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the others are alright?" she asked with worry in her voice. Saharan smiled sadly.

"As long as they don't give in to the illusions, they are going to be fine." She explained. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued their search. Suddenly, four scents hit Saharan's nose. "I found four of them. And they are all really close together."

"Who?" Kean asked. Saharan took a sniff of the air.

"Miroku, Ichii, Jube-Jube, and Sango." She answered. They ran towards the scents and found the four all lying on the ground, tied up in the same roots they had been. Yuuki noticed Ichii and was immediately at his side.

"Ichii!" she shouted. "Ichii you have to wake up!" He didn't respond. The others quickly went to wake their friends from their visions. Saharan looked up from Jube-Jube.

"That leaves only Inuyasha." She whispered. Looking through the fog, worry began to build within her. Mika had been gone way to long for her liking, and she had a sinking feeling something was wrong. _'Please be safe Mika....and don't do anything rash......'_

_

* * *

_**With Mika**

She continued to follow Kohaku's scent, which lead her further up the mountain. She started to get a bad feeling that something wasn't right. _'Damn it Kohaku. How far did you go?'_ Mika thought in anger. Just as she started to leap through a large clearing between the trees, a chained scythe cut her off. Mika quickly leapt back to keep from getting hit. Her eyes followed the weapon back to its owner and her eyes widened in shock. "Kohaku!" she shouted. When she went to take a step towards him he shot his weapon at her, which cut her across the cheek. "....Kohaku? What are you doing?"

"Stopping my enemy." He replied in a torn voice. Mika's eyes widened in shock by his words. Now they were enemies? How could he be her enemy?

"Enemy?.....Since when have I been your enemy!" Mika asked in confusion. Kohaku just bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath. With that Kohaku launched forward to attack her. Mika quickly jumped out of the way.

"Kohaku stop!" she cried, pain flashing across her face. Kohaku ignored her plea and continued his assault. Mika just continued to evade. "Kohaku!"

"You must die." Was Kohaku's only response. When Mika tried to jump into the tree line Kohaku tied the chain of his weapon around her ankle and threw Mika into a tree on the other side of the clearing. She hit the tree with a sickening thud and slid to the ground holding her side. Mika heard Kohaku's footsteps as he ran towards her and she quickly jumped up in the air and back flipped over him.

"**TRAITOR!"** Mika screamed with tears running down her cheeks. Just before she landed on the ground a bunch of white blades hit her in the side sending her flying across the clearing, before rolling across the ground.

"And to think you were able to wound Naraku with one mere attack." A female voice stated from above. Getting up on her hands and knees, one arm wrapped around her waist, Mika glanced up and saw a woman with short dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and blood red eyes riding on a large feather hovering ten feet above her. Mika snarled.

"Who are you?" she growled out, while struggling to get to her feet. The woman smiled.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress." She said as she readied her fan for another attack. "And I will also be your demise." She then swung her fan causing more of the white blades to shoot at Mika. "Dance of Blades!"

"Damn it!" Mika cursed as she jumped out of the way. Kohaku leapt in to attack her mid air. _'Damn...by her scent I can tell she works with Naraku.......Does that mean Kohaku was just using us this whole time?..He was just trying to earn my trust so he could kill me. And I fell for it!'_

"Don't let your guard down." Another voice ordered. Looking over her shoulder Mika saw a boy with light purple hair and a giant spear launching at her. Mika didn't have a chance to move before his spear pierced her left shoulder, she screamed out in completely agony. Kicking bother boys away from her Mika landed on a tree branch.

'_Three against one....this is not good.' _ She thought, scanning over her enemies. _'I have never fought enemies like this before. Inuyasha, please, I need your help.'_Mika quickly jumped out of the way when Kagura was launched another Dance of Blades at her.

* * *

**The Gang**

They ran through the mist trying to find the two have demons, but were having no luck. "How far in the barrier do you think they got Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I don't know Sango. But I've been thinking." He started. "Maybe we weren't his targets."

"What do you mean?" Kean asked as he ran beside the twin tail that carried the monk and demon slayer. Miroku thought of how to word it.

"Well, notice how Mika was the first one to get caught in the trap....I think Naraku was only after her. We were just ones he needed out of the way so he could reach his target, considering Naraku wants the sacred jewel and Mika is the one carrying the fragments." He explained. Everyone thought it over. His reason made a lot of sense to them all.

"But wait." Yuuki said from behind them, Ichii at her side. "If Mika was the target, what was the whole purpose of bringing us here?"

"Most likely to kill us off so we were not longer a threat to him." Miroku continued.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing ahead of the group. Everyone followed the fox demon's finger and saw the half dog demon tied up in the roots just up ahead of them. They all picked up their pace as they approached him. Saharan took his wrist in her hand and her eyes widened.

"His pulse is thready!" she proclaimed. Miroku put his hand just slightly above Inuyasha's mouth, feeling his shallow breath.

"And he's hardly breathing." He stated, turning to see his friends' concerned expressions.

'_**But that means he's losing to the illusion!'**_ Kilala proclaimed.

".......Kagome......." Inuyasha chocked out. His friends all realized what he was seeing. Everyone tried frantically to wake the half demon but nothing worked.

"We have to find something that will catch his attention." Saharan stated. Everyone looked at her confused. "Like for Mika, she heard my cries for her help, which in turn snapped her out of the illusion. For me I heard Mika's voice. We just have to find something that will wake him up."

"The only that would wake him up is Kagome. But like we mentioned before, she died over a year ago." Shippo stated. Just then they heard an ear piercing scream. The said scream caused Inuyasha to flinch and his eye lids to twitch.

'_**Did anybody else see that? Or was it just me?'**_ Zeon asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. They then turned their attention back to the unconscious half demon. None knowing how to wake him, but knowing that he would die if they didn't.

* * *

**Mika's Battle**

Mika continued to try and fight the three enemies around her, with little success. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, however, she wasn't ready to give up yet. Pulling out her sword, she lifted it above her head and it glowed a dark pink, representing her demonic abilities.

"Shattering Star!" she screamed, before a bunch of glowing shards went flying in every direction. The attack hit the small purple haired boy and pierced Kagura's shoulder. Mika quickly sheathed her sword and glanced at her burned hand. _'Damn it! That attack took too much out of me.'_ She thought in despair. Her vision began to blur, and she shook her head to try and clear it. The boy smirked at her.

"What, losing consciousness already?" he asked in amusement. Mika snarled.

"Don't count on it." She spat, before charging at him. Kohaku's scythe shot in front of her and cut her stomach for the fifth time. Mika hit the ground with a sickening thud and an ear piercing scream that echoed through the forest. Her vision became even fuzzier as her enemies approached her.

"You're not as tough as you pretend to be." Kagura mocked. Mika growled and slowly got to her feet, pulling out a small dagger from her belt.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Vision**

He was floating through darkness. He couldn't feel, hear, or see anything anymore. Not that it mattered. The woman he loved betrayed him. Just as Kikyo had, but this time it was no trick. It had been Kagome herself who had shot him with the arrow. He still couldn't understand. _'Why Kagome? Why did you shoot me?'_ he thought over and over again, knowing he would never get an answer. Suddenly an ear piercing scream reached him through the darkness, and it sounded all too familiar.

"What was that?" a voice asked from the distance. He recognized the voice to be that of his friend Shippo.

"That was Mika." A female voice stated.

'_Mika?' _He thought, trying to remember. Realization dawned on him after a few minutes, which to Inuyasha felt like an eternity._ 'That's right! I came into the forest to find Mika!'_ he remembered. Why was she screaming? Was she in trouble? Suddenly the strong smell of blood reached his nose.

"How do know it's Mika?" Sango asked. His hearing was becoming clearer. Inuyasha could also see silhouettes of figures hovering over him, but he couldn't tell who they were.

"She has screamed like that once before. When she transformed that is." Saharan stated. Inuyasha could hear his friends but he still couldn't see them. Where were they? Why was he in the darkness? Another ear piercing scream filled his ears and this one was louder than the other had been.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he shot up into a sitting position, ripping apart the roots in the process. All of his friends turned their attention to him. "Inuyasha. You're awake." Sango said with a sigh of relief. Inuyasha looked around.

"Where's Mika?" he growled. They all looked around, not knowing what to tell the half demon. Ichii cleared his throat, breaking the long silence.

"We don't know. She ran off a long time ago." Ichii explained. Inuyasha growled, stood up, and ran off into the forest at top speed. He ignored his friends' calls for him to wait. All he wanted to do was find Mika.

'_You better be alright.'_ He thought as he followed her scent through the forest. His friends somewhere behind him. He followed Mika's scent and soon he realized the blood he smelled earlier was hers. This new knowledge caused him to pick up speed. _'Damn it! What have you gotten yourself into Mika?'_ he growled his picking up his speed once again. _'Just hang on Mika... I'm coming...I can't lose you to.'_

_

* * *

_**Mika's Battle**

She went to attack the boy with the spear when Kohaku's chain scythe cut into her right shoulder, nearly cutting off her right arm, and it stopped barely two inches from where her heart was. Mika gasped, not only in pain, but also in shock.

Kohaku had just tried to stab her in the heart! But she knew Kohaku had excellent aim, so how did he miss such an easy shot. Her back had been turned away from him, and she had no energy to create a shield, making her an easy target. Yet, somehow, Kohaku had still missed!

Slowly Kohaku pulled the weapon back, causing Mika even more pain than what she was already in. Her enemies laughed. Looking down, Mika realized what bad shape she was in, and one more attack could possibly end her life! However she also realized that if she didn't get any medical attention she would die of blood loss. Either way the odds were against her. Even with her rapid healing, there was no way she could heal fast enough to save her own life at this point.

Mika snarled and reached into her demon slayer pouch. She quickly threw three smoke bombs to the ground and tried to make a run for it. Kagura growled. "Dance of Dragons!" she shouted before a cyclone of wind formed, blowing away all the smoking and knocking Mika into a tree across the clearing with another sickening thud. The air left her lungs all at once as she impacted with the tree. She also heard the loud cracking of her ribs as she slowly fell to the ground on her stomach.

"Poor girl, it seems that's all the fight she had left." The boy sneered. Mika's eyes slowly began to glaze over as she slipped from the world around her. Though she continued to fight her eyes were still closing as they became heavy.

'_NO! I can't give up...not yet...I don't want to die...I don't.' _She thought desperately. Mika tried to keep her eyes open but it was proving to be quite difficult.

"How pathetic this girl is." Kagura mused as she watched Mika slowly slip into unconsciousness.

"Dragon Strike." A cold voice called out right before Mika fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**With The Inu Gang**

Inuyasha ran through the forest searching for Mika. He was desperate to find her. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about. He had already lost too much in his lifetime. The scent of her blood was becoming stronger and it was making him sick. _'What could have happened to cause her to lose this much blood?' _he thought with a growl. He entered a clearing and stopped. This is where Mika's scent stopped, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Mika?" he called out but got no reply.

"Inuyasha!" his friends called as they entered the clearing a few minutes after he did. Inuyasha continued to look around.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked noticing the half demon's frustrated expression.

"This is where Mika's scent stops but she isn't here." He growled in reply. Looking around the clearing, it was obvious a battle had occurred here, but the half demon was right. Mika was nowhere in sight. Everyone began to search the clearing for any clues to where their friend might be. Suddenly Saharan gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kean asked, appearing at her side in an instant. Saharan just put a hand over her mouth and pointed at something on the ground. Everyone looked at where she was pointing and gasped.

'_**That's Mika's identification pedant.'**_ Jube-Jube stated. It wasn't the pedant that made the group gasp, but the fact that it was in a pool of Mika's blood. Also the condition the pedant was in shocked them beyond belief. It was almost completely torn in two and covered in blood.

"This is _definitely_ Mika's blood." Kean said in disgust. He had smelt it when he had attacked her when trapped in his full demon state. However he hated the stench. Inuyasha was trying to keep a cool head, but it was proving to be quite difficult for him. Yuuki kneeled down and picked up the disregarded pendant from the pool of the blood. Sango looked around confused.

"But, if she lost that much blood, there's no way she could have got up and walked away. Even a half demon would lose consciousness from that amount of blood loss. And there is no sign of a blood trail, meaning Mika didn't move. She didn't move, at least not on her own." Sango explained. The others came to realize the female demon slayer was right.

"But if she didn't get up and walk away, where is she?" Shippo asked innocently. Ichii cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"What's up Ichii?" Yuuki asked her older brother, still clutching Mika's pendant in her hands. Ichii sighed and looked at each group member.

"What Sango said is true. Mika didn't leave on her own, and she wasn't conscious either. But she did however leave this clearing." He started.

"That doesn't make sense Ichii. If she was unconscious then how could she leave?" Kean demanded. Inuyasha looked around the clearing, trying to understand what Ichii was trying to say to them. Ichii sighed.

"If you think about it the answer is quite obvious." Ichii stated. Everyone stood silently, trying to understand what Ichii was telling them. Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Someone took her." He replied distantly. Ichii nodded.

"Exactly." He answered. "However, it is impossible for us to know who, or which way they have gone."

"And why is that?" Miroku asked politely. Ichii sighed again.

"You guys aren't very observant are you?" he whispered under his breath, earning a growl from Inuyasha and Shippo. "Anyways, if you look you'll notice we are at the end of the barrier and that outside the barrier it is raining. Therefore, washing all traces of Mika's scent away."

"But Ichii. If we can't find her, how are we going to help Mika?" Saharan asked, tears forming in her eyes. Ichii looked down in defeat. That was one question he didn't have the answer to. Inuyasha's body shook with rage and frustration.

**"DAMN IT!"** he shouted before punching his fist into the ground. He continued to punch the ground while cursing under his breath. He had just met Mika and he had already failed his promise to help her. It seemed he couldn't keep a promise to anyone. He felt the strange sting in his eyes and realized he was going to cry, so he pushed the tears back. "Damn it." He cursed in defeat.

* * *

**In The Kurosaki Village**

Amokura sat in her hut, holding her chest tightly. She had felt a strange tug at her heart and it wouldn't go away. Had something happened to one of her girls? Which one had gotten into trouble? She growled in frustration. "Damn it!" she screamed before punching the floor of her hut.

"Lady Amokura?" a timid voice called out. Looking over, she saw Kimi standing in the doorway. A small smile played itself across her face.

"Hello Kimi. Please come in." Amokura offered. Kimi came in and sat across from Amokura on the other side of the fire. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to know what was bothering you." Kimi replied while watching the dancing flames before her. Amokura smiled weakly.

"Well, Kimi, you know when your mom gets all upset when she's worried about you?" she started. Kimi nodded her head. "Well, that's how I feel right now. Both my daughters left on the same day, and I have no way of knowing whether or not they are okay. It is just frustrating not being with them and knowing that everything is alright.....And.........."

"And what?" Kimi asked. Amokura felt tears leaking from her eyes.

"I keep getting this nagging feeling that something has or will happen to my girls." She replied while trying to quiet her own sobs. Kimi came over and hugged the dragon demon before her, trying to comfort her. After some time Amokura calmed down and hugged the small girl in her lap. "Thank you Kimi." It was silent in the hut.

"Maybe you should go look for them." Kimi stated suddenly, pulling away from Amokura. Amokura stared at her in shock.

"Kimi, I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Kimi asked stubbornly. "You said you worried about your daughters, so why not go find them to clam yourself?"

"Even thought I want to go and see them again I know I can't just leave my village." Amokura explained as she moved a strand of hair from Kimi's face.

"While you're gone the demon slayers, priestesses, and demons can protect the village. You did help train them so they could take care of the village. So why not trust them now?" Kimi continued. Amokura thought it over for a little, before smiling at the girl before her.

"You are wise beyond your years, Kimi." Amokura stated. Kimi giggled.

"I guess I spent too much time with Mika." Kimi replied. The two then burst out into a fit of laughter. Amokura stared out the window, wondering what the girls were doing at this exact moment.

"Please be safe." Amokura whispered on the wind, hoping her daughters could hear her silent wish.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The end of chapter sixteen. How did you like it? Time for me to ask you questions that only I know the answers to. First off, what happened to Mika? Will the group be able to find their missing friend? Sesshomaru and Rin make their appearance, but doing what? Is Kohaku really the traitor Mika claims he is? Will Amokura actually leave the Kurosaki Village to find her daughters? And what does Naraku have up his sleeve? You're going to have until next time to find out. And just so people know, I'm not going to update this story until I get ten reviews.**

**BTW,**

**For those of you reading my story I Love You, Maybe I am working on the next chapter just as I promised I would, so please just bare with me.**

**Anyways,**

**Until next times, byes^_^**


	17. Trouble Again

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I do however own some of the characters in this story, so don't try to claim them as your own!**

**Hey everyone, now since exams are done I will be updating my stories a lot more frequently and posting new ones as well, so stay tune. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I'm not going to be putting Mika's visions in anymore, they're just too hard to do, sorry.**

**Author's Note- I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that it is four years after Kagome fell through the well, and so now because she has been missing for a year it is five years. So I just wanted to let everyone know.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen- Trouble Again**

It had been over a week since Mika's disappearance and the group hadn't found any clues to where their friend might be. Each day they would return to the place Mika was last and spread out from there, but everyday they came back empty-handed. Some of them were beginning to give up hope that they would ever find her. Today was no different. They had all set out to find Mika, but once again returned with no leads to where she was.

Inuyasha sat on one of the branches of the sacred tree, staring up at the sky. He just wanted to be alone and the sacred tree was the best place to be. Other than the whisper of the wind and the sounds from the village the night was silent, which suited Inuyasha just fine. He was frustrated and annoyed. _'Dammit! Why couldn't I protect her!...Why can't I find either Kagome or Mika?'_ he thought while slamming his hand down on the branch. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get them off his mind. All his thoughts were surrounded around the two girls. Just then he heard a snap below him. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha, please come back to the village and eat something," Sango pleaded. Inuyasha just growled in reply. "Look, we're all worried about her too, but starving yourself won't bring Mika or Kagome back!" At the sound of Kagome's name Inuyasha's body tensed. Before Sango could even blink, Inuyasha was right in front of her, snarling.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Don't talk as if you know what's going on! Just get lost!" he shouted before running off into the forest, leaving Sango standing there, stunned. _'She doesn't know a damn thing!'

* * *

_

**With Mika**

The memories of what happened kept playing over and over in her head and she couldn't stop them no matter what. The way Kohaku had betrayed her just made it worse. She cared for him and he just turned his back on her and tried to kill her! Then suddenly she felt something warm on her forehead. Mika shot up and went to attack whoever was there but froze when she saw the scared but innocent face before her. "It's okay." The young girl said as she took Mika's hand in between hers. "I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe here."

Mika shook her head to try and clear her vision then turned her attention back to the young girl. The two just stared at each other before a warm smile spread across the younger girl's face. With a steady hand she reached out and moved some of Mika's hair from her face. Mika opened her mouth to speak but no sound came. "You should still be resting." The girl said before helping Mika lie down again.

"Wha- wh- who are you?" Mika asked. This girl looked familiar to her but she didn't know why. It hurt to talk, and not only because it was dry, but she had a bunch of cuts all over it from the battle. The young girl smiled.

"My name's Rin." She said in reply. Mika looked at her, confused.

"...Rin..." Mika whispered before her eyes glowed purple, and a series of memories flashed through her mind. Rin's eyes widened in surprise, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly Mika's eyes returned to normal. She turned her attention back to Rin. "I- I know you... You're Sesshomaru's ward."

"That's right, but who are you, and what just happened to you?" Rin asked while looking at Mika in shock. Mika smiled weakly.

"My name is Mika...well at least that's what I'm going by since I don't remember my real name," Mika explained. Rin stared at her in shock. "And what you just saw was me having visions of my past."

"Visions of your past?" Rin repeated. Mika nodded. Just when she was about to continue the door to the room opened and Sesshomaru walked in. A huge smile spread across Rin's face. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He nodded his head to her and then turned his attention to Mika.

"Who are you?" he ordered in an icy tone. Mika sat up slowly, wincing slightly from her wounds.

"My name is Mika." She answered confidently. Sesshomaru just stared at her with ice cold eyes that sent shivers down Mika's spine.

"Rin, go get your dinner." He ordered without looking away from Mika. Rin nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru however didn't budge. Mika finally looked away from him.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Sesshomaru's glare darkened.

"And what gives you the right to say such words to me?" he growled, though a part of him was surprised. No one had said thank you to him, besides Rin.

"You saved my life back at the mountain." Mika said quietly. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise for an instant then turned to leave.

"Your dinner will be brought to you later." He said before leaving the room all together. Mika smiled to herself. Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as she originally thought, and she had a feeling Rin had a huge part in his change.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Mika had long but recovered, though for some reason she didn't want to leave the Western Stronghold. She liked how peaceful and safe it was here. Deep down though, she knew she had to return to her friends. Mika watched as Rin ran around chasing a small butterfly. "Careful Rin!"

"You worry too much, Mika!" Rin called back with a giggle. She continued to chase the butterfly while Mika watched.

"You know you're very immature for a thirteen year old girl?" Mika asked with a smirk. Rin just stuck her tongue out playfully and went back to chasing the butterfly. A warm and peaceful smile spread across Mika's face as she watched the young girl. She was so enthralled in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"She adores you, you do realize that?" Mika jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning her head, Mika saw Sesshomaru standing in the shadows of the tree she was sitting next to. A small smile spread across her face.

"I know..." Mika looked down at the ground. "She was the reason you brought me here, wasn't she?" Sesshomaru just stood silently. Mika looked up at him and noticed he was watching Rin.

"Yes, for I will do anything to make my ward happy. She wanted me to save your life so I did as she asked." Sesshomaru said before turning on his heel and heading back towards the Stronghold.

"I'm still grateful to you... Fluffy." Mika stated with a giggle. She noticed Sesshomaru tense at her choice in name for him. Just then they both heard a scream. Rin had tripped over a rock and was about to fall in the river that flowed through the Stronghold garden. Sesshomaru went to catch her but Mika beat him to it. Rin looked up at Mika in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Mika." She replied with a smile. Mika released the young girl who then ran off to play some more. A sad smile appeared on Mika's face when she realized that soon she would have to leave here to regroup with her friends.

* * *

**With the Inu Group**

They all sat in the hut, except a certain half demon, discussing a way to find Mika. Saharan just sat near the door, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She missed Mika so much right now. They had never been separated for so long before. Okay, that wasn't entirely true since they were separated for a few weeks when Mika left to do some private training. But other than that they had never been separated. She couldn't stop thinking about Mika, and wondering if maybe something bad had happened to her.

Without a word she slipped out of the hut and ran into the forest. She had made up her mind. She'd find Mika no matter what. Nothing was going to stop her. Just as she reached the clearing with the Bone Eater's well in it she sensed a demonic aura. Saharan stopped and looked around her, trying to spot the demon that the aura belonged to. For some reason this aura seemed familiar to her but she didn't know why. Suddenly a giant black dog demon with a scar over its right eye jumped out from the tree line. Saharan screamed and quickly moved out of the way of its paw. "Finally I found you!"

"Who are you!" Saharan screamed at the large dog. He snarled at her and tried to jump on her again but Saharan quickly moved out of the way.

"Don't you recognize me, considering you're the one who gave me this scar!" he shouted at her. Saharan examined the demon more closely and realized who it was. Her eyes widened in fear and she just stood there.

"Threwaofinul..." she whispered in disbelief. Threwaofinul laughed at her and got ready to jump again.

"Saharan!" Kean called out as he and the others came out of the trees. They all stared at the dog demon in disbelief. Threwaofinul jumped in the air and was going to land on Saharan, who was still frozen in fear. "SAHARAN!" he cried. Saharan snapped out of her daze and tried to get out of the way. Though she did get out of the way of the paw so she wouldn't get crushed, Threwaofinul's claws still cut her back. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to draw his sword, but Threwaofinul attacked before any of them had a chance to react. He shot an energy beam from his mouth that sent all of them crashing into trees. Then he picked Saharan up in his mouth and took off into the forest. Kean's eyes widened.

"Come back here!" he shouted as he took off after him, the rest of the group behind him.

* * *

**At The Western Stronghold**

They were eating their meal when a sudden pain shot through Mika's body. She grasped her chest and fell to her knees in pain. "Mika!" Rin shouted as she ran over to the young half dragon demon. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in confusion. Mika removed her glove to find the mark there glowing red.

"Mika, what is that?" Sesshomaru asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Mika quickly shook her head and stood up.

"It's a sibling mark, Saharan and I both have one. It's glowing red which means she's in trouble." Mika explained before running off to get Hikari. When she started to run out the door Rin caught her arm.

"You can't just leave." Rin stated. Mika looked down at the smaller girl and smiled sadly.

"I have to go Rin. If I don't then I could lose Saharan forever, and I can't let that happen. She's my sister." Mika explained. She pulled her arm loose and ran off into the forest. The mark on her hand was still sending the burning feeling through her body which was making her run even faster. _'Hang on Saharan. You can't die on me.'_ Mika thought desperately. Just then she noticed something running next to her. Glancing over she saw Sesshomaru running right beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you." He stated. Mika looked at him confused.

"Did Rin ask you to do this?" she asked. Just then something flew over head and she looked up to see Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Un. She blinked in confusion.

"No, I chose to do this on my own." Sesshomaru replied. A small smiled appeared on Mika's face, before turning into a smirk.

"Then you better keep up." Mika stated before running even faster. Sesshomaru matched her pace perfectly. With that, the four rushed off to save Saharan.

* * *

**With The Inu Group**

Threwaofinul came to a stop upon a high cliff and dropped Saharan to the ground. Saharan slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Looking around she realized that she was in real danger now. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

"I was only a little girl and you were trying to eat me. I was just trying to defend myself." Saharan defended. Threwaofinul ignored her and began to try and hit her with chunks of rock. Saharan quickly dodged the demon's attacks but they kept coming. Right when a rock was about to hit her Kean showed up and broke it in half.

"Saharan, are you alright?" he asked. Saharan nodded her head and Kean sighed in relief. The rest of the group showed up right then and Threwaofinul growled at them.

"Damn you all!" he cursed. He began to throw rocks at all of them, not caring who he hit. Sango waited for an opening and threw the Hiraikotsu. Threwaofinul saw the weapon coming and hit it back. Sango used her hands to slow the weapon but it knocked her into the ledge behind her.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed before running over to her. He didn't notice the giant rock coming right towards him.

"Miroku, don't turn your back on him!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the Wind Scar to destroy the rock. Miroku said a quick apology before running over to the female demon slayer. Everyone else continued to dodge the rocks but they kept trying to attack the demon at the same time.

Saharan was being pushed further and further back with every rock that was thrown at her. She didn't notice how close she was to the ledge until she began to lose balance. **"KEAN!" **She screamed before she fell. Everyone stared in disbelief when their friend fell off the cliff's edge. Kean stood there in utter shock.

"**Saharan!"** he shouted. Threwaofinul laughed and ear piercing laugh. Inuyasha snarled. How many friends was he going to lose? How many of them is he not going to be able to save? His eyes and Tetsusaiga both began to glow black. Shippo, who was on his shoulder quickly jumped off.

"Not good. Not good. Not good." He echoed. Miroku sensed the spike in Inuyasha's demonic aura and went to try and calm down his half demon friend.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself." He instructed. Everyone was so distracted that none noticed that Threwaofinul was going to attack.

"Die." He said simply before throwing rocks at everyone. Right before any of them were hit a bunch of vines grew in front of them. "What?"

"Dragon Fury!" someone shouted before hitting Threwaofinul with a bunch of fire. Everyone turned to see Saharan and Mika both standing there.

"Saharan, Mika, you guys are alright." Yuuki said in relief. Mika smiled at them.

"Of course we are." She got into a battle stance. Taking a deep breath she focused on Hikari. Closing her eyes she got ready to attack. Just then Threwaofinul shot an energy beam into the air.

"What the hell are you shooting at?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. Mika quickly flew up into the air and put her hands in front of her.

"Crystal Barrier!" she shouted before a yellowish barrier formed around her. That's when the group noticed Ah-Un with Rin on their back right behind Mika. When the beam stopped Mika released the barrier and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mika." Rin said with a smile. Mika nodded before landing on the ground. She got into the same position as before and took a deep breath. Hikari began to glow a dark blue.

"Dragon Thunder!" she called before a bunch of lightning shot out of Hikari. As her attack went towards Threwaofinul another lightning dragon joined her attack. In the blink of an eye the demon was gone. The Inu/Mika group stood there in shock. Suddenly Inuyasha began to growl like crazy.

"Sesshomaru." Everyone stared at him confused. Sesshomaru just walked right by him and continued on his way. "Wait, aren't you even going to fight me?"

"Fighting you would be completely pointless." Sesshomaru said before continuing on his way. Ah-Un landed on the ground and followed Sesshomaru. Rin waved.

"Bye-bye Mika." She said happily.

"Bye Rin." Mika replied to the younger woman. Everyone looked at her confused. She quickly ran forward but stopped a few feet away from her friends. "Bye Fluffy!" Sesshomaru twitched for a moment before continuing on his way. After he and Rin had disappeared from sight Mika turned around to see everyone starring at her with their mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Since when are you and Sesshomaru friends?"

"I thought you hated him since he tried to kill you!"

"Fluffy!" everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha, who looked as if he was having a mental relapse. Mika shrugged.

"We're friends now. Besides, if it wasn't for him and Rin I would have been killed two weeks ago." Mika said simply. Everyone just stared at her again. "Geez, you'd think that a person can't change with your reactions."

"Sesshomaru doesn't change. All he cares about is power. Nothing else." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. True he was relieved Mika was safe but he was pissed off that she and Sesshomaru were now 'friends'.

"Well, it seems Rin has made him...I don't know...nicer." she said simply. Everyone stared at her confused.

"It's kind of like Kagome with you, Inuyasha. She made you nicer." Sango said as she struggled to stand. Kirara came over so she could lean on her. Inuyasha flinched at the mention of Kagome's name. Mika looked at them confused.

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" she asked. Inuyasha just turned on his heel and ran off. Everyone sighed and began to head back to the village, no one answering Mika's question. _'Kagome? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ with that thought she ran after her friends/family.

* * *

**You guys weren't expecting that now were you? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry about the long wait. I kind of... got side tracked. But I promise I won't take so long to update next time. And also I will be updating my other stories and posting new ones as soon as I can. Until then please read and review. Byes^_^**


	18. Time of Vulnerbility

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer****- I think you all know it by now but just in case. I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in this story so please don't claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Just so you people know my updates are going to be even more wonky since it is the middle of the school year... SENIOR YEAR!... Ahem... sorry about that. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Sorry about the long wait.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen- Time of Vulnerability**

The group was back in Kaede's village resting. Sango wasn't allowed to leave the hut because of her injuries. Miroku and Kaede were out about the village helping the villagers with illnesses and other things in that nature. It was a very peaceful and beautiful day.

Mika was at the moment wondering around, exploring the village. She was trying to find something that would help her remember something of her forgotten past. However, nothing seemed to work. This place was like a dream, something she had seen so many times but never actually been to. It was annoying the hell out of her. Mika walked up to the fence that outlined the farmers' fields and jumped onto it. With a small sigh she began to walk along it, not even needing to pay attention or focusing on her balance. It was just instinct now. As she walked she stared up at the clear blue sky above her.

All the noises and smells you would get when you entered a village were hitting her, but she just drowned them out so she could focus on her thoughts. How is one to remember something that is lost to them? Now that is a tricky question. It seemed all her memories that had returned to her when she had relived something or heard a certain name. But she had no control over when these visions hit her. Mika growled in frustration. She wanted to remember but it was like something was keeping her memories at bay, something she couldn't remember. Like everything else.

Mika was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Inuyasha walk up behind her until he was right behind her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Mika was so startled that she lost balance and fell off the fence. She landed with a hard thud in the field. She glared up at the half demon, who was trying not to laugh at her.

"I was _thinking_ until you scared me half to death!" she snapped back as she slowly stood and dusted off her outfit. Inuyasha just smirked and stepped down beside her.

"To me it looked like you her sleeping with your eyes open." He stated. Mika growled and hit him on the head. "Ow!" he seethed. She just smirked and began to walk away. Inuyasha matched her pace perfectly. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Why do you care?" she asked giving him a small glance. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Because I said I wanted to help you, and talking things out normally helps when something's bothering you." He explained. Mika blinked in surprise before a small smile formed on her face.

"I was trying to figure out why I can't seem to remember all my memories. It's been bothering me for some time now." She stated. Mika glanced up at the clear blue sky again. "I feel like something is trying to hold my memories inside my mind; where I can't get them... but I don't understand why." Inuyasha stared at her in quiet surprise. "I must sound like a lunatic..."

"No, you're just trying to get answers. That's understandable." Inuyasha said with a shrug. Mika looked over at him with soft eyes. Inuyasha blushed at the gaze. "What?"

"You just don't seem to be like the Inuyasha in my memories." She explained. "You're a lot sweeter and open to people's opinions... More mature." Inuyasha just crossed his arms and continued to walk.

"Feh." He countered as he continued walking. Mika quickly went to catch up with him. "Hey Mika?"

"Hmm?" was her content reply.

"What village did you come from?" he asked. Mika blinked in confusion before smiling up at him. The smile caused Inuyasha to blush slightly.

"The Kurosaki village. It's about a two week travel from here." she answered. Inuyasha nodded and continued walking. Mika on the other hand stopped in her trail.

"Inuyasha?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, trying to put hide the concern in his voice at her scared expression. Mika looked down at the ground. This question had been bothering her ever since she was reunited with the group. She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"...Who's ... Who's Kagome?" she asked. After a few minutes of silence she glanced up to see the anger building on Inuyasha's face. Next thing she knew she was pinned against the hut behind her with a pissed of Inuyasha snarling at her. Pain shot through her back like ice and she flinched.

"Never mention that name again!" he hissed. Mika's eyes widened in fear when she saw the red flash through his eyes. "Do you understand?" Too afraid to talk Mika just nodded her head weakly. Once he got that from her Inuyasha released her and began to walk away. Mika slumped to the ground in fear, her entire body shaking.

"...Jerk..." she whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He turned to yell at her until he saw the tears running down her cheeks and the fear in her eyes. Regret began to bubble up inside him. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Mika I..." he started. Before he could finish Mika stood up and took off running in the opposite direction. "Mika! Wait!" he called after her. _'Dammit all to hell!' _he thought as he began to chase the young dragon half demon, who he had come to care a lot about in the short while they have known each other.

* * *

**At Kaede's Hut**

Sango, Kean, and Saharan all talked on the porch of the hut while Zeon, Jube-Jube, Kirara and Shippo played just a few feet away. They were all exchanging stories of some of their adventures. "So that's what happened to Mt Hakeria..." Saharan said in disbelief. Sango nodded sadly. Just then Kean stood up. The two girls looked at him confused. "What's wrong Kean?"

"Mika..." Kean said in reply. Right when he was about to run off to find his friend she appeared in front of the playing group, leapt over them and up onto the porch before she clung to Kean crying. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Mika... what's wrong?" He got no reply as the young half demon continued to cry. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her in comforting manner, trying to calm his friend. "It's alright."

"I've never seen her cry before..." Saharan said in concern. "Something bad must have happened."

"I would think so if she's this upset." Sango returned. Both glanced at their friend in concern. Mika went stiff in Kean's arms, confusing everyone. Just then Inuyasha appeared in front of the group. They all noticed the guilt in his eyes. Mika immediately went inside the hut without a word. They could all hear her quiet sobs. And every one of the sobs felt like a stab to the heart for Inuyasha. Everyone glared at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her?" Sango yelled at him. Inuyasha pressed his ears to his skull in guilt. He truly hadn't meant to hurt or scare Mika. He was just... sensitive on the whole Kagome topic. I mean; he had no idea where she was and everyone kept telling him she was dead, and then Mika shows up who looks and acts so much like Kagome it's scared him. He just scoffed and turned to head into the forest.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He answered before he got ready to run. Right when he was about to leave he was hit on the head with a rock. Raising a questioning brow Inuyasha turned around and glared at Sango, who had another one in her hand. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What did you do to Mika?" Sango asked venomously. The two glared at each other.

"I told you it was _nothing_!" Inuyasha growled between clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha, I know you did something to her, or else she wouldn't be avoiding you at all costs! She wouldn't be scared of you!" Sango countered.

"I didn't do anything to that moody bitch!" Inuyasha screamed. No one heard the quite gasp from Mika; who was still standing in the door frame of the hut but hidden behind the curtain. "And _I_ don't give a damn about _her_!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. Just then they all felt a demonic aura spike. Saharan gasped.

"Uh-oh." She said. Before anyone could question her a fire stream shot out of the entrance to the hut. Kean quickly moved Sango and Saharan out of the way. Shippo, Zeon, Jube-Jube and Kirara moved as well so not to get hit. Inuyasha was so surprised he didn't have time to react. The attack hit him full blast and sent him flying across the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he and Kaede returned at the moment Inuyasha hit the ground. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" he said more to himself than anyone.

"You Self-Centered Asshole!" Mika screamed. Everyone looked at her in shock. Tears were running down her cheeks and her irises had turned red though she still had the raspberry colour there. Saharan stood up slowly and put her hands in front of her, showing she wasn't a threat. She knew that Mika was upset and wouldn't think anything through. But that wasn't what was scaring her most at the moment.

"Mika, just calm down. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" She said/asked. Mika glared at her. Saharan flinched back at the intensity of the glare. And at the fact that her raspberry eyes were beginning to turn a dark purple. _'Her demon side is taking over... this isn't good...'_ Saharan thought, memories of the last time this happened flooding through her mind.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she screamed. Saharan took a few timid steps backward. Mika then turned to Inuyasha. "And you! _You_ think you have the _right_ to scream at me and throw me around like some rag doll!" she started. Inuyasha opened her mouth to reply when Mika continued. "And then say that you don't give a **damn** about me!"

"Shut up Bitch!" Inuyasha screamed as he stood up. Though every part of his body screamed at him to apologize, Inuyasha couldn't let go of his pride. Miroku shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "You're the one who was putting their nose in where it didn't belong!"

"You never said anything about it until I asked and then you snapped at me for just asking _one_ question!" she returned. Her body shook with all the emotions she was feeling. "How was I supposed to know that it would upset you so much?" she screamed. Inuyasha flinched slightly. She had a point there. It's not like Mika knew the story. **"UH! I HATE YOU!"** Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. With that Mika took off into the forest. Inuyasha simply stood there, hurt by her words. This is one of the times he should have just let go of his pride but he couldn't.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, breaking the half demon from his thoughts. "What did she ask you about?"

"...Kagome..." he replied. Everyone sighed as they realized why the whole argument started. Kean stood with Zeon on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to find Mika before she gets herself into trouble." He said before running off in the direction his friend had gone. Inuyasha looked away, his body shaking with hurt and guilt.

"You're really an idiot, you know that?" Sango said from her spot on the ground next to Saharan. For once, Inuyasha had nothing left to say.

'_I'm sorry Mika.' _Inuyasha thought, but he wished he could actually say the words to her. _'Why do I hurt everyone I care about...'

* * *

_**With Mika**

Mika continued to run in a dead sprint. Blinded by tears, she had no idea where she was going. Not that she knew the area very well anyways. All she knew was she wanted this pain to go away. Why did Inuyasha's words hurt her so much? Why did it feel like he had ripped her heart from her chest? Mika was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the sun was beginning to set or the shadows in the forest becoming large and darker.

She didn't know how long or how far she had run but she didn't care. Running helped her to clear her mind when she was upset. She ran when she had no one to turn to, when she felt alone.

Suddenly a painful pulse ran through her body. Mika stopped running and wrapped an arm around her waist to try and brace herself from the pain. When another pulse occurred Mika growled in frustration. "No... Not now..." she hissed. She was panting as if she had been under water for hours. Her body began to tremble and she quickly reached for the small pouch on her side. Every second a pulse ran through her body and each one was more painful than the last. Mika began to feel dizzy and she had to lean against a tree for balance. "I hate this." The world around her became blurry and she could hardly see a foot in front of her.

Just then she found what she was looking for and quickly pulled the beads out. Without any hesitation she put them around her neck. The pain from the pulses subsided and became a dull hum throughout her body. Mika sighed in relief and slumped to the ground panting. When the last pulse went through her body she glanced down at her hand. "Not now."

"Mika!" Kean's voice echoed throughout the dark forest around her. Mika wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stand but her body was too weak. "Mika, where are you?"

"Over here!" she called back. In less than five minutes Kean appeared right next to her and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alr..." that's when he noticed her appearance. "Aw, dammit Mika."

"Sorry... I forgot." She replied in a defeated and tired voice. Kean sighed before picking the girl up bridal style and heading back towards Kaede's village.

"Today just isn't a good day, huh?" he asked. Mika shook her head before leaning it on his shoulder in defeat. The run was short and by the time they reached the village Mika was already half asleep with Zeon curled up in her arms. Kean began to head to the hut when Mika put her hand on his chest.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay out here tonight." She whispered. Knowing that Mika wasn't in the mood for an argument he nodded and put her down next to a tree, which Mika leaned against. She closed her eyes and just sat there.

"I'll be back later with some food." He said before going inside the hut. Leaving the troubled girl alone.

* * *

**Inside Kaede's Hut**

The group sat around the fire waiting for the Ramen to finish cooking when Kean walked inside. Saharan shot to her feet. "Where's Mika? Is she alright?" she asked in panic. Kean put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's not injured but she's far from alright." Kean answered, glaring daggers at Inuyasha, who was sitting in the far corner with his head bowed. Saharan looked at him confused.

"She's still upset?" she asked. Mika wasn't normally the one to let a person's words get to her. Kean sighed.

"Well, his words really hurt her." Kean started. "And wouldn't you be upset if you had very few memories of who you are and the one person you can vaguely remember tells you they don't give a damn about you?" Saharan nodded in agreement. They all noticed Inuyasha flinch at the statement. "Also, it's the _time_."

"What!" Saharan screamed before going to run outside but Kean stopped her.

"She wants to be alone with Zeon right now." He said to her confused look.

"I have a question." Shippo said, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean it's the 'time'?" Yuuki sighed.

"Don't all half demons have it at one point?" she asked in return. The entire Inuyasha group looked confused until something clicked for Sango.

"It's her time of vulnerability." She stated. Mika's group nodded in agreement. Miroku glanced out the window.

"So, hers is the night of the full moon?" he asked.

"Yeah, well it was a full moon the night she got the demon blood. So every night of the full moon she loses it." Jube-Jube explained. Inuyasha slipped out of the hut with no one noticing and saw Mika sitting under a tree on the outskirts of the village. Being as quiet as possible he walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Mika asked coldly. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

'_She didn't even open her eyes. And I know for a fact that Zeon's asleep. So he couldn't have warned her I was here.' _Inuyasha thought. Mika sighed.

"I could sense your demonic aura." She answered as if she heard his thoughts. "Now what do you want?"

"Look Mika, I..." he trailed off, trying to find a way to express what he was feeling. But he had never being good with apologies. They couldn't really fix the pain one was feeling from misspoken words. He normally would express his remorse through actions not words.

"If you have nothing to say then leave. I don't want to talk to you." Mika said after his long silence, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. When Inuyasha took a step closer his breath hitched in the back of his throat. For right there, sitting in front of him, within his reach, was none other than...

"...K- Kagome..." he said. _'It can't be. Mika and Kagome are... the same person...'_ Inuyasha took a step backward. Mika opened her eyes to reveal chocolate orbs instead of her raspberry ones. She was confused by Inuyasha's sudden change. Wasn't he acting all nervous a minute ago? Not terrified and confused. Inuyasha's heart stopped, frozen in his chest. Her eyes looked as if they were going to tear right through his soul. His throat went dry as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?' she asked, concern lacing her voice. Though she was still hurt by what he said earlier, she was worried about him. She stood on shaky legs and turned to face him. Zeon looked back and forth between the two from Mika's arms. "Inuyasha?"

"Stay back!" he hissed. Mika blinked in confusion.

"What did I do?" she asked, trying to understand what was bothering the male half demon. Inuyasha looked as if he was about to collapse.

"It can't be..." Inuyasha said while backing away. Mika cocked her head to one side, her long hair falling over her shoulder.

"What?" she questioned while taking a step forward. Inuyasha instinctively stepped back. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me! What's going on?"

"You can't be the same person." He stated while shaking his head in disbelief. He had to dreaming. Mika couldn't be Kagome! She just couldn't be! "You can't be her!"

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Mika screamed, fear slowly taking hold of her. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was Inuyasha acting this way?

"You can't be her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Can't be who?" Mika screamed in return. Inuyasha turned to stare at her and his eyes held so many emotions that it scared Mika.

"Kagome..."

* * *

**Well, I know this one was a little on the short side. But at least I updated. And I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting reviews and it helps to motivate me to making each chapter better and more interesting to read. So please review. I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	19. Kagome Returns Sort of

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. So don't sue me!**

**Hey everyone. I know it has been forever since I last updated and I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I know that I left the last chapter with a minor cliffhanger and that many people are dying to know what happens, so here's the next chapter. I promise I will try to better with my updates. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- Kagome Returns... Sort of**

"W-what did you just call me?" Mika asked in a raspy, scared voice. She looked at Inuyasha with fear and confusion. She must have heard him wrong. There is no way he called her what she thought he did. There was a lump growing in her already clogged throat.

Inuyasha on the other hand was starting to understand._ 'Now it makes sense... Why Mika looked like Kagome... They're the same person.' _he thought as he stared at the girl in front of him. _'It would also explain why Kagome didn't come back to the group... She can't remember... How could I have been so blind not to see that Kagome was right here in front of me this whole time?'_

"Inuyasha!" Mika called, snapping him from his thoughts. He refocused on the raven haired beauty in front of him. The shock slowly subsiding.

"What?" he asked barely over a whisper. He was still shocked by what he had just discovered.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" she repeated. Her chocolate brown eyes were tearing through him, pleading for an answer. Inuyasha swallowed past the huge lump in his throat.

"I called you..." he swallowed again, "Kagome."

Mika stood there stunned.

_'Kagome? That's the name of their missing friend...' _Mika thought. She stared at Inuyasha, who's eyes had softened after he had said that name. Neither said anything. Mika was trying to figure things out, and Inuyasha was waiting to see how the girl would react. "Ka... Kagome?" she repeated. It sounded so foreign to her but her body seemed to relax at the name.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha replied, keeping his voice calm though his heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Mika was about to say something in return when suddenly she felt a horrible pain in her head. There was no possible way to describe the exact feeling.

It felt as if her head was going to split into two. Like two conflicting energies... forces had chosen her mind as their battle field. She gripped it between her hands. Zeon fell to the ground with a gentle thud. "Kagome?"

_"Kagome! Kagome?" _Mika kept hearing the name being called in her head by all different voices. And she was getting short film cuts of different people. Some she recognized and others were just faces. She was overwhelmed by all the voices. _"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" _was all she could hear. Everything else just faded into the background, numb to her mind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again as he approached the girl. She was gripping her head and shaking it back and forth. He heard her gently mumble something under her breath. "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up!" Mika suddenly screamed, startling the half dog demon. He staggered back a few steps. Fear clutched at his heart as he saw the agony on the girl's face. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she dropped to her knees. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't drown out the voices or make the pain go away.

"MIKA!" Saharan screamed as she came running out of the hut. The others following close behind. They all stared at the couple before them in shock and confusion.

_**'Mika, are you alright?' **_Zeon asked in concern for his master. He got no reply except for those two words.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mika kept repeating. She didn't even realize she had an audience, or the fact that they were trying to talk to her. All she could hear were the different voices in her head. Tears leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as the pain began to become unbearable.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again as he kneeled in front of the distraught girl. The said girl was still getting only film cuts of different memories and people. Her eyes were glazed over and the tears were coming more freely.

"Oh my god..." Sango whispered in disbelief as she saw her young friend, the one she considered a sister sitting only a few feet away from her. Sango started leaning on Miroku for support. Miroku seemed to be in a similar state as her.

"So Mika is..." Ichii trailed off as he looked amongst the group. Miroku just nodded his head since he was too shocked to speak.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mika continued to scream, trying to get the voices out of her head. When she felt a hand upon her shoulder she instinctively backed up, her back hitting the rough bark of the tree she had been leaning against earlier. Though she didn't know where it came from she let the word instinctively slip through her lips.** "SIT!"**

With that, Inuyasha was magically pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck. Eating a mouth full of dirt.

Everyone's eyes widened and Mika's eyes just barely refocused. They focused on the silver-haired male in front of her, who was looking at her from his place on the ground. The voices were becoming whispers and her mind fuzzy. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out in an uncertain voice.

"...Inu...Yasha..." she whispered before her eyes rolled back and she fell to her side on the ground, her mind completely lost to the world. Everything slipping beyond her reach.

**"MIKA!" **Yuuki and Saharan screamed at the same time as they ran towards their friend. Zeon went up to his master's head and gently nudged it to see if she would awaken, but he got no response.

_**'Mika wake up, please wake up.' **_Zeon begged with a small whine. Still, the girl didn't move an inch. Frozen in place since her mind was no longer in the conscious world.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant once the spell wore off. He gently picked the girl up.

"What did _you_ do to her?" Kean screamed. Inuyasha ignored him and walked back towards Kaede's hut.

"Shippo... Go wake up Kaede..." Inuyasha ordered in a raspy tone. The kit ran inside with no protest to go and get the elder priestess. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with his inner turmoil and for once he didn't try to hide it from anyone.

"She was right in front of us this whole time," Miroku said in a solemn voice. Both Inuyasha and Sango nodded in agreement as they went into the hut; Saharan and Yuuki right behind them. Right when Ichii was about to follow, he noticed Kean just standing there. Staring up at the moon.

"Kean?" he called out. All he got in reply was a growl. Ichii walked forward and stood next to the three-quarters demon. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Kean hissed as his body shook with anger. "Inuyasha obviously did something to Mika to cause her to act that way!"

"Ke-" Ichii started to say.

"But _I _seem to be the only one who _cares_ about that!" Kean growled, his teeth showing. Ichii sighed at his friend.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Ichii said before going into the hut with Jube-Jube right behind him.

* * *

**With Mika**

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the never ending darkness she seemed to be lost in. Mika tried to move away from it but no matter where she went the yawning darkness surrounded her. "What the hell is going on?"

She tried to summon her powers but nothing happened. "What the hell! Where am I?"

"The question is not _where_ you are, but _who_ you are?" a female voice asked. A bright light shone from behind Mika and she whirled around to find a woman with long black hair, deep brown eyes, who was dressed in the typical priestess garments with battle armor over top. Mika looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" Mika asked with a slight shake to her voice.

"I am Midoriko. But the question is still, who are _you_?" Midoriko repeated.

"I am... I'm..." the young half demon girl was unable to answer the question, for she no longer knew who she was. True she hadn't known who she really was for a while now, but at least she had a name.

But what's in a name? She wasn't even Mika anymore. She didn't know who she was. And in all honesty, it was the scariest feeling in the world.

Midoriko smiled at the young woman before her and held out her hand.

"Come child." she said gently, causing the young half demon to look up at her with eyes shining with tears. "It's time for you to remember who you are so you can return to the life you were born to live not the life you've been living for the last while." The young half demon hesitated a moment before taking the extended hand. Then they were both consumed by the bright light.

* * *

**In Kaede's Hut**

Inuyasha sat over the girl's unconscious frame and stared at her with worried eyes. It had been two weeks since she had passed out. Kaede had said that there was nothing wrong with the said girl but Inuyasha highly doubted that.

_'If nothing's wrong with her than why hasn't she woken up?' _he thought with a small growl. _'And why hasn't she returned to her half demon state? Jube-Jube... still a weird name... anyways, Jube-Jube said that she's only human on the night of the full moon...' _He gently took the damp rag off her forehead before dipping it in the bucket of water beside him and putting it back on her. "Dammit." Inuyasha cursed for the millionth time.

He hated just sitting here and waiting. But what else could he possibly do? There was no way he could help the girl before him if he didn't know what was wrong with her! And he hated that fact even more. That he was _incapable_ of helping her.

"She still has a fever?" a voice asked. Inuyasha turned his head to see Saharan standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. He could see the sadness and worry in her emerald eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied before returning his attention to the girl before him on the futon. Saharan came over and sat next to him.

"It's still hard to believe that she's your friend Kagome..." she said quietly.

"Yeah..."

"But no matter whom she is through her name..." Saharan said slowly, almost hesitantly. "She'll always be my friend... My _best_ friend..." She smiled sadly. "You know what I mean?" When she got no response from the half demon she glanced over to see he had hidden his eyes behind his bangs. "What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't be like this if I hadn't yelled at her... and if I had protected her like I promised." he said with a growl. Saharan smiled sadly once more. Though it was faint she noticed the lone tear that trailed down his cheek.

"You can't protect her from everything. No matter how hard you try." Inuyasha flinched at the comment. "Sometimes you have to let someone use their own strength and take care of _themselves_ or else..." she trailed off.

"Or else what?" Inuyasha asked.

"They will never get stronger and one day you will actually lose them." There was nothing but silence after that. Inuyasha tried to digest the words. "And the good thing is she's now back at your side... you can help her regain what she's lost... help bring back the Kagome you know and_ love_." Saharan said gently. Inuyasha blushed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"It's obvious that you're in love with Kagome." she answered. Inuyasha's blush darkened drastically.

"Feh." he said in reply before returning his attention to the girl. The two sat in a comfortable silence. Zeon and Jube-Jube slept near her head. "So..." Inuyasha started, gaining Saharan's attention. "You're the one who found her... right?" Saharan smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I am..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Saharan!" Amokura called out. She was slowly bandaging up the last bit of the wound of the man in front of her. The young half cat demon appeared in the doorway, her long blue-black hair falling over her shoulder. Amokura sensed the girl's aura and knew she was there, awaiting what would be asked of her. "Can you go down to the river and get a fresh bucket of water for me? This one will be dirty with blood once I'm done cleaning up."_

_Saharan nodded her head and quietly walked over to the empty bucket in the corner. She noticed the man's hate-filled glance towards her. "That thing lives here?" Saharan cringed at the cold tone to the man's voice._

_"Yes, Saharan is a young girl that lives here with me." Amokura explained. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you would not say such cruel things about her or anyone else in this village."_

_"Y-yes madam." the man said in a nervous tone. Amokura gave Saharan a small smile before tilting her head to the side in a kind gesture to tell her to get moving. Saharan nodded and quietly walked out of the hut and began to walk down the path towards the forest, so she could get to the river. As she walked people would say hello or good afternoon to her. She would just bow her head in response. Pretty soon she was in the cover of the trees. The birds chirping were all around her and the sunlight was making the leaves a stunning yellow-green colour. She smiled to herself._

_However, that smile quickly faded as she picked up the strong scent of blood. Running as fast as she could, she arrived at the hill that over looked the river. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear and shock. Lying partly on the river bank was a young woman with ebony black hair, in a strange green and white kimono that was all tattered and blood-stained. Dropping the bucket to the ground, Saharan went to see if the girl was still alive._

_Once she reached her side Saharan gently turned her over onto her back and put her hand just above her mouth. She felt a swallow, shaky breath after a few short minutes. Scanning her body Saharan found many large cuts and burns along the girl's body, including a long cut on the back of the head. That's also when she noticed the small jar that was glowing at the girl's chest. When she leaned in for a closer look her eyes widened. _'Shikon Jewel Shards?' _she thought in shock. She glanced at the girl's face. It was dripping wet, not only with water but blood. However she also noticed the small trail lines of where tears had been. _'Poor girl... she must have been through hell.'

_"...I...Inu..." the girl rasped. Saharan stared at her in shock. "Inu...Yasha..." she whispered. Saharan smiled sadly before determination filled her eyes. Being as careful as possible she lifted the girl into her arms and ran back to Amokura's hut. The reason she had come to the river in the first place had been forgotten. When the hut came into view, she ran even harder._

_Amokura appeared in the doorway before she even reached the hut. Smelling the blood. She gasped at the sight before her. "Saharan...what..?" she couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so shocked. When she glanced up at the half demon girl's face she saw the plea in her eyes. All it was asking was:_

_Please save her..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The two sat in silence as Inuyasha absorbed the information he was just given. He stared down at Kagome in shock. Even when she was that badly injured she was still more concerned about him. "You know?" Saharan said, breaking Inuyasha from his thoughts. "I should have known she knew you the moment we met since she murmured your name when I found her."

"I guess." Inuyasha said quietly. Saharan glanced over at him, trying to figure out what was running through his head. "Saharan?"

"Yes?" she asked, a little surprised by him.

"Th-thank you for saving her..." he said barely above a whisper. But Saharan heard him all the same. Her smile widened.

"You're welcome." she answered.

"How's she doing?" Kaede asked as she walked into the hut with more herbs from her garden. Inuyasha sighed.

"Still no change." he replied. Kaede nodded in understanding before going to the fire to make the herbal tea that they had been giving the girl since she fell unconscious. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with her baba?"

"Aye Inuyasha. Everything seems fine." she said with a tired sigh. "Whatever is ailing the child is self-inflicted."

_**'You mean she's doing this to herself?' **_Zeon asked from his spot. Kaede nodded her head. Inuyasha snarled at that fact. He couldn't believe that Kagome was doing this intentionally.

Kaede removed the herbal liquid from the fire and then she poured some of the hot tea into a cup and brought it over to Inuyasha.

"Here, have the child drink this." Kaede instructed. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Why do you keeping insisting we give her this stuff when it's_ not_ helping her?" he asked angrily. Everyone else just sighed. After a few moments, Inuyasha gave a heavy huff before taking the cup. He put his one arm under the girl's shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position before bringing the cup to her lips. He gently tipped the cup so the liquid would go down her throat. Like normal.

The strange thing was, this time the girl began to cough and Inuyasha immediately pulled the cup back. She continued to cough, spitting out the liquid in the process. Everyone stared at the girl in confusion.

That's when Inuyasha felt the pulse that ran through her body and noticed the fangs growing in her mouth. Her hair began to lighten in different areas and some of her skin's texture changed a bit. Feeling like the rough skin of a lizard but still soft at the same time. Her ears became pointed while they extended, becoming slightly longer. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

"She's transforming!" Yuuki said as she and Sango entered the hut to see what the commotion was about. Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder.

"Ye mean she's becoming a half demon again?" Kaede asked. Saharan and Yuuki both nodded. After a few short minutes the transformation was complete and the girl's eyes began to twitch, a sign that she was going to awaken. And sure enough the girl opened her eyes. Gold met raspberry in a clash of emotions.

"Inu...Yasha?" the girl whispered, turning her head to the side, much like a curious dog would do. A look of surprise in her eyes. As if she was seeing him for the first time... _ever_.

"Mika, are you alright?" he asked. This confused everyone in the hut.

Inuyasha on the other hand was being cautious. He didn't want to risk sending the girl back into that state again. It would kill him. Literally kill him. The girl in his arms blinked in confusion before smiling slightly.

"That's _not_ my name," she said, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked completely oblivious. The girl giggled. Which was like music to Inuyasha's ears.

"Even after all these years you still don't know my name?" she said with a teasing tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked his throat suddenly dry. Her smile grew.

"Hey." she whispered. Before she could even blink she was in Inuyasha's embrace. He didn't care if everyone was shocked by his display of affection. He had Kagome back. A dark blush appeared on both their faces.

"You're back," he murmured. His body shaking slightly.

"Some things are still a bit fuzzy... okay, _a lot _of things are still fuzzy," she said. "But I remember a lot more than I did." She then noticed the others in the hut. "Hey Sango, long time no see." Tears gathered in the female demon slayer's eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you... I hope Miroku wasn't too much trouble." the two laughed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she answered as she wiped her tears away. As soon as Inuyasha released Kagome Sango ran up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Well, like I said. I'm not 100 percent but enough," Kagome answered while hugging her friend in return. When Sango pulled away Kagome greeted the others, giving each for her friends hugs and smiles of reassurance. She ended with Kaede.

"Hello Kaede." she said, with a slight bow of her head.

"Greetings child." Kaede replied. "It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back... Sort of..." Everyone chuckled at her small joke. Kagome blinked and knit her brows, as if she was trying to understand something.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Worried that something was wrong with the girl. Kagome turned to face him and gave a nervous laugh.

"I was just wondering how long I've been out for..." she stated. Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. "The last thing I remember before blacking out is you calling me Kagome..." she said.

"Two weeks." Saharan answered the young half dragon demon's question. Kagome nodded and then stood on shaky legs. Inuyasha instantly stood and put his hands on her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Baka, don't stand up. You're still too weak!" Inuyasha said concern evident in his voice. Kagome just smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"But I want to go say hi to Miroku and Shippo." she replied.

"You can do that later. Right now you need to rest!" he snapped. Kagome glared at him.

"He's right Kagome." Sango intervened before a war could ensue. "You just woke up. Why not rest awhile?" Kagome puted her lips and let out a heavy sigh. Before anyone could say anything more in protest Kagome spread her wings and flew out of the door.

"Damn girl, still as stubborn as ever." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango laughed in utter joy.

"But, at least we have our friend back." she said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face.

**"KAGOME!"** they heard someone scream. Then they heard a slight thud.

"Hello Shippo. Miroku." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around the small kit. The others exited the hut to find Kagome on the ground with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Oi runt!" everyone turned their attention to him. "Would you be careful? She just woke up," Shippo just stuck out his tongue and returned his attention to his mother figure.

"I missed you so much!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Kagome answered. Miroku smiled and reached his hand out to help her up. She stared at it warily.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"You're a pervert." she answered simply. "That I remember _quite_ well." Everyone started laughing at the monk's expense. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"No one understands me!" he cried.

"We understand you just fine, letch," Sango hissed while crossing her arms. Kagome giggled, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Even though I was gone for so long, it seems some things don't change." she answered. Both Miroku and Sango blushed at the statement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome before helping her up from the ground. She stared at his confused.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed her look.

"You're acting strange though." she answered. Inuyasha blushed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Feh." Kagome giggled again, which in turn caused Inuyasha's blush to darken.

"That I remember you doing a lot." she said in return. Saharan walked closer.

"So, Mi- sorry I mean Kagome." she quickly corrected herself. The said half demon turned to face her. "How much do you remember?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"There are still a lot of blanks in my memory but I do have quite a bit back," she stated. "Like I remember how I met each of you. I remember a bit about Kouga, and Naraku I know a lot more about."

"That's quite a bit," Miroku stated.

"However... my family is still quite a blur to me. And so is the whole Kikyo thing." she continued. Inuyasha tensed at the mention of his dead lover. "Oh, and I remember a bit about Sesshomaru and Rin."

"Do you remember any of our adventures?" Shippo asked with hope in his eyes. Kagome nodded her head.

"Not all of them, but some. The one I seem to have the best memory of is of Jinenji." she answered. Miroku sighed. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well, it looks like it's up to us to help our dear friend Kagome regain her missing memories." he said. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Weren't we already doing that?" he asked. Miroku ignored him. Suddenly Kagome tensed. "What's wrong?"

"You don't smell it?" she asked in a hushed tone. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and then growled.

"What is it?" Ichii asked when he came forward with fire wood in his hands.

"Kouga." both Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the end of this chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update, and I will try to be faster next time. Anyways, please tell me what you think. I love getting feedback on my stories. Until next time, byes! ^_^**


	20. Tempers and Surprises

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters in this story so don't claim them as yours. Ask me if you want to use them!**

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated this story in awhile and I am so sorry. I have been extremely busy as of late but here's the next chapter. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story and will enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Twenty- Tempers and Surprises**

**"KAGOME!"** they heard someone scream. Then they heard a slight thud.

"Hello Shippo. Miroku." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around the small kit. The others exited the hut to find Kagome on the ground with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Oi runt!" everyone turned their attention to him. "Would you be careful? She just woke up," Shippo just stuck out his tongue and returned his attention to his mother figure.

"I missed you so much!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Kagome answered. Miroku smiled and reached his hand out to help her up. She stared at it warily.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"You're a pervert." she answered simply. "That I remember _quite_ well." Everyone started laughing at the monk's expense. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"No one understands me!" he cried.

"We understand you just fine, letch," Sango hissed while crossing her arms. Kagome giggled, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Even though I was gone for so long, it seems some things don't change." she answered. Both Miroku and Sango blushed at the statement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome before helping her up from the ground. She stared at his confused.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed her look.

"You're acting strange though." she answered. Inuyasha blushed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Feh." Kagome giggled again, which in turn caused Inuyasha's blush to darken.

"That I remember you doing a lot." she said in return. Saharan walked closer.

"So, Mi- sorry I mean Kagome." she quickly corrected herself. The said half demon turned to face her. "How much do you remember?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"There are still a lot of blanks in my memory but I do have quite a bit back," she stated. "Like I remember how I met each of you. I remember a bit about Kouga, and Naraku I know a lot more about."

"That's quite a bit," Miroku stated.

"However... my family is still quite a blur to me. And so is the whole Kikyo thing." she continued. Inuyasha tensed at the mention of his dead lover. "Oh, and I remember a bit about Sesshomaru and Rin."

"Do you remember any of our adventures?" Shippo asked with hope in his eyes. Kagome nodded her head.

"Not all of them, but some. The one I seem to have the best memory of is of Jinenji." she answered. Miroku sighed. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well, it looks like it's up to us to help our dear friend Kagome regain her missing memories." he said. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Weren't we already doing that?" he asked. Miroku ignored him. Suddenly Kagome tensed. "What's wrong?"

"You don't smell it?" she asked in a hushed tone. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and then growled.

"What is it?" Ichii asked when he came forward with fire wood in his hands.

"Kouga." both Inuyasha and Kagome answered. Everyone stared at the two in concern. Kagome shifted until she was somewhat behind Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"He already kidnapped me once and he has proclaimed more than once that I am his 'woman'." She explained. Inuyasha growled slightly at that. "I don't trust him."

"Why is it after you lose your memories you become cautious of him?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused. "Never mind."

At that moment the small tornado arrived and dispersed to reveal Kouga. He marched towards Inuyasha. "Oi Mutt-face!"

"What do you want now you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snarled in response while keeping a careful eye on Kouga's movements.

"You ran off last time I came to get information from you and I want to know where Naraku is!"

"If I knew do you really think I'd be waiting around here!?"

"You expect me to believe that you have no idea where Naraku is?" The two were now snarling in each others faces.

Saharan leaned in close to Sango. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah… only a lot worse." Saharan looked at Sango confused. "They are normally trying to kill each other."

"Trying?" Kouga and Inuyasha barked at the same time. "I could kill him any day!" They glared at each other again.

Everyone laughed nervously at the two. Kagome sighed and took a step back. That's when Kouga noticed her standing there. He looked at her curiously.

"You're that new half demon right?" he asked. Kagome blinked in surprise and realized Kouga was talking to her. "Your name is Mi… Mio… Miyo…"

"My name was _Mika_." She growled, her eye twitching slightly at the fact that he couldn't remember such an easy name. Especially considering it was the name she had been going by for months now.

Now it was Kouga's turn to blink in confusion. "_Was_?"

When Kagome opened her mouth to explain Inuyasha snarled. "He doesn't need to know."

"What's wrong with telling him my name?"

"Do you not remember anything!?" Now Inuyasha and Kagome were face to face.

"I told you there are still a lot of blank spots!"

"Well, you aren't acting like you remember anything!" the group all sweat dropped at the two while Kouga stood there utterly lost.

"Don't treat me like some child!" Kagome snapped. "I know how to take care of myself!"

"Yeah, that's why you nearly got yourself killed four weeks ago!"

"It wasn't my fault that I was attacked by someone I trusted and that stupid wind witch!" she spat back.

Sango flinched at the mention of her brother.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kouga screeched gaining the pairs attention.

"Nothing!" they yelled before glaring at each other.

"Why can't you just shut up and let me handle this?!" Inuyasha yelled, as if Kouga had never spoken.

"Inuyasha." She said in a deadly calm tone. Inuyasha instantly stepped back.

"No wait. I…"

"SIT!" Inuyasha was yanked to the ground and Kagome panted to catch her breath. She may have regained her strength but she wasn't 100 percent yet and that had taken a lot of breath from her.

Kouga's eyes widened in absolute shock. He stared from the flattened Inuyasha to the young half dragon demon before him. "…Kagome..?"

She blinked and turned to face him, "Yes?" Next thing everyone knew Kouga had Kagome in his embrace and was twirling her around. "What are you doing?!"

"You're alive!"

"Yes, now put me down!" Kagome said before using her strength and pushing away from him. She landed a few feet away.

After his joy subsided Kouga looked at her confused. "How did you become a half demon?"

Kagome rubbed her temples in frustration. "It's a very long story…"

"And you don't need to know." Inuyasha interrupted as he got to his feet. He got up and stood defensively in front of Kagome. "Now get lost wolf."

"You said she died." Kouga countered.

"Well, she got better." Inuyasha answered. Next thing everyone knew Kouga was across the clearing and had punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to his side. She helped him sit up as Inuyasha wiped the blood from his chin.

"How did this happen to her!?"

"As I said," Inuyasha said as he got to his feet, Kagome instantly following suit. "You don't need to know."

Kouga launched forward to strike once more. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome to the side and dodged the attack himself. The wolf demon kept swinging at Inuyasha who quickly evaded each blow.

"Kouga stop!" Kagome cried.

When Kouga went to punch Inuyasha in the gut he dodged and Inuyasha then punched Kouga across the clearing. Kouga coughed for a second before regaining his bearings. He stood up and snarled at Inuyasha.

Saharan turned to Sango. "I guess this is what you were talking about."

"Unfortunately." Both Sango and Miroku grumbled together as they watched as the wolf and half dog demon kept attacking each other as Kagome screamed at them to stop.

Kagome's temper was rising the longer they ignored her. "Would you two knock it off?!" But once more she was ignored.

Her friends sighed and all took seats upon the ground knowing that this was going to take awhile. Shippo was perched on Miroku's head watching with interest, wanting to see who would win this quarrel.

When Kouga went to kick Inuyasha his leg was caught in Inuyasha's grasp. Quickly he placed his hand on the ground and swung his other leg around, kicking Inuyasha in the side of the head. Inuyasha skidded across the ground but recovered instantly and countered Kouga's attack with one of his own. He punched Kouga several times in the face before kneeing him in the gut.

Kouga wrapped an arm around his stomach and snarled at Inuyasha. "How dare you let Kagome become a worthless half breed?!"

Inuyasha snarled and slammed his fist into Kouga's stomach so hard that the wolf demon spit of blood. Kouga fell to his knees as Inuyasha loomed over him. "I don't give a rat's ass what you say about me, but _no one_ says anything against Kagome!" He went to kick Kouga in the head but the wolf leapt backwards.

Just as Kouga landed safely on the ground a few feet away he was blasted with an energy beam. He flew a good ten feet before slamming against the ground. Everyone turned to see Kagome with smoke rising from her outstretched hand. Her teeth were bared and she looked ready to murder something. Or more specifically; Kouga. "Who are you calling _worthless_!?"

Kouga slowly rose to his feet. "Now Kagome. There's no need to get so angry."

Kagome let out a cold laugh. "No need to get angry. I'm way beyond angry." She stated as she began to advance towards him. "I'm furious!" With that she launched at him. Purple energy swirled around her hand and arm as she swung down to punch him. Kouga moved at the last second. When the smoke cleared there was a huge dent in the ground where Kouga had previously been standing, and where Kagome was currently.

"Holy… Crap…" Kouga murmured as he stared at the enraged Kagome. Before he could even blink, Kagome had disappeared. He looked around frantically, trying to spot the girl. When a shadow fell over him Kouga glanced up to find Kagome coming down on him at a fast rate. "Hell." He grumbled. Like before he dodged at the last second but this time some of the debris hit him and he rolled across the ground before landing unsteadily on his feet once more.

As the two continued to brawl, well have a one-sided brawl everyone else stood there stunned. One second Inuyasha and Kouga were trying to kill each other and now Kagome was the one trying to murder the wolf and she showed no sign of letting up her assault.

"I don't remember Kagome reacting this badly to statements…" Miroku mumbled.

"Yeah…" Shippo nodded. "Normally that's Inuyasha."

"Heard that runt." Inuyasha growled as he snapped out of his shock. "Why the hell is she so pissed off?"

'_**It could be the demon blood.'**_ Kirara stated. Everyone turned their attention to the two tail perched on Sango's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked.

'_**Well, Kagome never reacted so dramatically before because she didn't have the demon blood.' **_Kirara paused for a brief moment as Kagome threw Kouga through two trees. Though she wasn't found of the wolf she did feel sorry for him at the moment. _**'It is true that all humans can react badly to certain things however, with demons they act more on instincts. Demon emotions are harder to control than human ones since they are stronger and also help fuel a demon whether they know it or not. **_

_**When a person says or does something they act in different ways. Kouga not only offended her but told her that she was worthless. It hit a nerve and wounded her pride. Thus why she is reacting in such a violent way.'**_

"Now that you mention it…" Miroku started. "It's a lot like Inuyasha. When he's angry he acts rashly."

"Hey!"

'_**Exactly. Kagome is acting on her instincts because with the demon blood now running through her veins the emotions she feels are a lot stronger and she is reacting.'**_ Kirara finished.

"But wait. Not every demon reacts to their emotions." Sango continued. "Saharan and Kean don't react like that."

'_**That's an easy one.'**_ Zeon barked. Now everyone glanced down at him. His eyes were trained on the battle, excitement dancing in them. _**'She had only had the demon blood for a little over a year. So, technically she is still just a baby in demon years. Even if she is an adult in human years.'**_

"So basically," Ichii started. "She's a child throwing a tantrum?"

'_**Yup.'**_ Zeon and Kirara answered.

"Normally she has more control." Saharan continued. "But when something hurts her deeply she reacts badly. Like when Inuyasha said he didn't give a damn about her." Everyone nodded in understanding and turned their attention back to the fight.

Kagome was still relentlessly attacking Kouga who was getting sloppy with his movements. When she leapt in to attack him Kouga instinctively kicked her backward. Kagome skidded across the ground. When Kouga realized what he had done his eyes widened in shock. "Wait! I didn't mean to do that!"

Kagome got up, blood trailing down her chin. Her eyes were blazing with rage. "Felt like you meant it to me."

Right when Kouga was about to reply Inuyasha punched him in the face. "You'll regret doing that wolf."

They Inu group sighed at Inuyasha's actions. In many ways, he still acted like a child when he lost control of his temper. And right now was a prime example of this.

Kouga turned to face Inuyasha but Kagome came flying forward. Both the half demons began to attack him from all sides not giving him any chance to escape.

Not wanting to hurt Kagome again, Kouga used the palm of his hand and pushed her backward a good six feet and then started fighting Inuyasha head on. Kagome snarled and went to attack. However, a light blue whip wrapped around her ankle and tripped her, causing her to fall onto the ground. Then an energy blast knocked both Inuyasha and Kouga to the ground as well.

The entire group blinked in confusion as the three on the ground tried to process what had just occurred.

"How many times have I told you not to attack out of anger?" a female voice called from the trees. "It makes you reckless and blind of your surroundings." Kagome followed the blue whip to the trees and watched as a figure emerged. Her eyes widened as she saw a woman with shoulder length red hair that covered one of her baby blue eyes, pointed ears much like her own, wearing a purple kimono top with a star on the shoulder, blue pants, with a white obi and three swords.

"Amokura?" Kagome asked in complete surprise.

Amokura smiled and recalled her whip. "Didn't you learn anything?"

Everyone stared at the woman in confusion, none knowing who she was. Saharan was the first to snap out of her shock. "Amokura!" she shouted as she ran forward and hugged the woman.

"Hello Saharan." She greeted as she hugged her daughter. Kagome slowly rose to her feet, still shocked that Amokura was even here. "I hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble."

"No more than usual."

"Then that is quite a lot." Amokura said with a laugh.

Inuyasha got up and came to Kagome's side. "Who the hell are you?"

Amokura stared at him confused for a brief moment before smiling, "By your appearance I am guessing you are Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha got ready to draw his sword.

"Mika told me about you when she first started regaining her memories."

Everyone turned to Kagome. "You know her?" Shippo asked.

"She's… I guess in a way, my mother." Kagome stated before sighing. "She is the one who gave me the demon blood and took care of me before I came to try and find you."

"You're the one who turned my Kagome into this thing?" Kouga snarled. Kagome, Amokura and Inuyasha all turned to glare at him.

"You," Amokura started. Much like Kagome had Amokura disappeared from view and reappeared right in front of Kouga. "Are a wolf demon." She gazed at his beaten frame. "And what may I ask do you have against half demons?"

"They taint the blood line of demons." Kouga responded.

"If you and I had mated before I became a half demon." Kagome started. "Not that I ever would have become yours," she added quickly. Shuttering at the very thought. "Our children would have been half demons."

"You would have been my mate and still are going to be." Kouga answered, "But you wouldn't have bared my pups. Ayame would have done that."

Before anyone could blink Amokura had smacked Kouga across the face. "How dare you speak of such disgrace. Marking one as your mate but having another bare you pups is the worst insult you can bestow." She said in a deadly tone. "And you call yourself a great leader and demon. You are nothing more than a dishonorable whelp!"

"…I…" Kouga knew he was strong but against a dragon demon he knew that he didn't stand a chance. A pure blood dragon demon was one a the strongest demons in the entire world. "You have no right…"

"Leave before I decide to kill you." She snarled. Kouga gulped before running off with is tail between his legs. Amokura turned around and stared at Kagome. "That is how you deal with a situation when someone says something insulting."

Kagome bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Amokura came forward and wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome. "I am not angry with you Kagome, you cannot remain in control of your temper all the time." Kagome nodded in agreement before something dawned on her. She stared up at Amokura.

"You called me Kagome."

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but how did you…"

"I know how to listen." Amokura said as she turned to face the large group. She smiled when she saw Zeon. "Hello Zeon."

'_**Hi!'**_ he barked happily before running over and nuzzling into her arms.

"I hope this isn't imposing on any of you but I have been traveling for two weeks and I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile." Amokura asked the group.

"Of course." Miroku was the first to respond. He moved forward. "Please come inside and have something to eat."

"Thank you." Amokura walked into the hut, Saharan following her like a young child following their parent to a new place. Everyone except Kagome followed. Inuyasha stopped when he saw she hadn't moved.

"Oi." He called out gently before walking over to her. "You alright?" Kagome kept her head bowed, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. "Kagome?"

"Am I really worthless like this… now that I'm not human anymore?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at her question. He instantly grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Human, half demon, or demon you are still Kagome." He stated. "What you are doesn't change who you are." Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"That sounds oddly familiar."

"It's the same thing you told me." Inuyasha stated. "So, if it is true for me, the same applies to you. And I don't care if you're a half demon you're still Kagome."

Kagome laughed softly before wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Surprised by the action Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his nose in her hair. "Thank you Inuyasha, for everything." When his arms tightened subconsciously around her Kagome flinched and Inuyasha pulled back slightly to look down at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Kouga just kicked me pretty hard." She answered with a growl. Inuyasha also growled. "I really wish I had listened to you all those years ago. Sorry that I didn't."

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's not your fault that you have a kind, trusting heart." He noticed that Kagome's mood seemed to darken at his statement. "Kagome?"

"And it only seems to get me hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha didn't like hearing her talk like this. It made his gut churn uncomfortably. She shook her head and brushed past him, disappearing into the hut. No one noticed the lone tear that slid done her cheek.

When everyone looked up at her Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face. Since it had been so long since she had done so no one noticed it was fake. The only to realize the truth was Inuyasha who stared at the girl in concern.

Kagome sat next to the fire and took the bowl of stew offered to her. Her mind drifting to the one thing she didn't want to think about.

_Kohaku…_

**Well, there you have it. The end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I would really like some feed back on this one. So please review. Anyways, until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
